Nightmare
by teakigirl
Summary: Cont'd frm Alone,Yet Not So Alone Raven has lost control of her powers,along with her friends.A nightmare haunts her every night.How would the Titans help her?How will she live with the scar of her life? BBXRae Rated for rape,minor adult themes--On Hold
1. A Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans 

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys will like it….enjoy!(please R&R) )

**Chapter 1 –A Misunderstanding**

Raven was awoken by the constant throbbing of her head. She tried easing the pain by rubbing her temple, but the throbbing continued.

'I guess some tea might help calm these nerves' she thought. Raven fastened her cloak and went down to get a drink.

She was alone in the tower. The other titans had gone to fight Plasmus, an acid-spewing purple monster, which had broken out from jail that night and began attacking a chemical factory. Raven was having a splitting headache so Robin allowed her to be off duty for a day(or rather a night).

As she walked into the kitchen, she accidentally kicked something soft and round. She turned on the lights and saw that the "something" was actually Silkie.

"Sorry Silkie," she said with a frown," are you hurt?" She picked up the worm gingerly, checking if it was hurt. The worm just gurgled happily. Raven set it down onto the floor, careful not to hurt it again. The worm bounced cheerfully. Raven's features relaxed as she saw that the worm was alright.

"Silkie, do you want anything for breakfast?" she asked politely. Her question was answered by Silkie's burp as a pink berry rolled to her feet.

'No, not the Zorka berries!' Raven shuddered at that thought. "Silkie did you eat….."

The next thing she heard was the sound of rumbling and out of the sudden the worm was twenty times its original size. Silkie was in the hall, wailing loudly.

Raven took flight as a burst of pink goo hit the spot where she originally stood. She dodged it's every attack, coursing through the hall as she did not wish to use her powers on the poor worm.

'He's suffering' the empath thought as she felt Silkie's pain, 'and I must stop it.'

Raven's hands glowed with black energy as a familiar chant left her mouth, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos !" A burst of black energy flew from her hands and soon the gigantic worm was encased in a black aura. Silkie squirmed and shrieked as Raven pinned him down.

'Silkie, I'm trying to help. Concentrate, don't let your wild instincts take over! ' she told the creature telepathically.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Titans arrived in the T-car, exhausted from the intense battle. 

"Dude, when is he gonna stop trying to break out of jail? I'm tired of fighting him already!" whined the green titan.

"I guess Friend Raven is up by now, hope she is feeling better!" Starfire exclaimed.

"She is Star," the boy wonder replied "the lights in the hall are on."

"Oh!" the alien princess clapped her hands together "then I shall start preparing the Pudding of Sickness for Friend Raven !"

Beast Boy giggled. Seeing the Pudding of Sickness will surely force Raven to get well. So that she did not need to eat the "delicacy". His train of thoughts was broken as they heard a piercing shriek.

"Oh no, it's my bumgorf !" Starfire cried out, recognizing the sound of her dear pet worm. The four Titans rushed towards the hall, where the shriek came from. They were shocked when they saw Raven using her powers on the now giant Silkie and the worm was shrieking madly.

"Friend Raven, please stop, you are hurting my bumgorf!" Starfire plead. She was on the verge of tears to see Silkie in pain.

"I…..am……not….." Raven struggled to answer as she concentrated on helping Silkie get out of its misery. Her concentration was broken as someone rammed hard into her, causing her face to bang hard onto the wall before hitting the ground. It was Starfire.

Silkie trembled and exploded into a mass of pink goo, "painting" the hall pink.

"Oh my Silkie you are alright!" Starfire exclaimed. Tears ran down he cheeks as she cuddled the now original-sized Silkie. Silkie gurgled joyfully in her arms.

"Care to explain, Raven? What happened?" Robin asked.

Raven pulled up her hood, not wanting her emotions to escape her control. "I…I…." Raven managed to utter as the throbbing in her head set in.

"What's there to explain?" Starfire cut in, unable to hold back her tears and anger " all of us saw it, she was hurting Silkie! She did it on purpose!"

"No, Star, you know Raven would not hurt Silkie. She won't even hurt an ant." Beast Boy said, trying to defend Raven as was not even given a chance to explain herself.

"Yeah Star, Raven wouldn't use her powers on Silkie without a reason." said Cyborg, backing Beast Boy up.

"And why should I even bother with your silly worm in the first place?" Raven snapped.

"Apologize Raven, to Starfire and Silkie !" Robin ordered, knowing that Raven's words had hurt Starfire.

"Why should I? I'm not in the wrong." Raven said defiantly as the pounding in her head got fiercer and stronger. She stood up to leave, stopped when Cyborg grabbed her wrist.

"Just tell her what happened Rae." He said, careful not to step on her nerves.

"I…didn't hurt….Silkie…really." Raven croaked, fighting the building pressure in head. She yanked her hand from Cyborg's and started to leave for her room.

"You're just jealous that I have Silkie while you are always alone in your dark, creepy room!" Starfire yelled angrily, hurt by Raven's rudeness.

This was the last straw for Raven, she could no longer suppress her emotions. Tears streamed down her pale face as she ran to her room, shattering every light bulb along her path.


	2. Cracked

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

A/N: I'm really sorry that Starfire and Robin are quite out of character in Chapter 1 but it's just a misunderstanding between Star and Raven. I hope you guys will still like chapter 2.

**Chapter 2- Cracked**

Raven buried her head in her pillow. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes, dampening her pillow. The lights bulbs in her room shattered, the candles melted and her books were strewn all over the place as her bookshelves splintered and broke. Raven's emotions were running wild……

* * *

"Starfire would hate us now" whimpered Timid. 

"Yeah, cos we tried to save her fat worm from eating the tower" Rude remarked.

"Things like that happen all the times Raven. They just come and go. No point thinking about it" said Knowledge, trying to calm Raven down.

"Starfire would not forgive us……we hurt her bumgorf. She loves him so much. Nobody will like us……never ever…" Timid said sadly.

"Don't bother about Timid, Raven. No point crying over spilled milk. So stand up and fight!" Brave said valiantly.

"Nobody believes us, all of them think it's our fault…" Timid sobbed.

"Keep quiet Timid! In case you dd not notice Raven, Cyborg and cute Beast Boy believe that you did not hurt Silkie. So cheer up!" squealed Happy.

"But…but…" Timid tried to say something.

"Shut up!" Knowledge, Brave and Happy shouted in unison.

"Why don't we just kill all of them, then there won't be troubles when there are no beings on Earth!" growled Rage.

* * *

Raven could no longer take it anymore, her head was spinning so fast as her headache worsened and her emotions were arguing with one another. She withdrew her head from her pillow and laid on her back, hoping that somehow the pain would lessen. She rested one hand on her forehead and clenched the other. 

_Knock Knock "_Raven are you okay? Do you need anything? It's me Beast Boy." Beast Boy was at the door. He was worried about Raven. He had not ever seen her so hurt, not even when Malchior toyed with her feelings.

"Rae…" he continued knocking when there was no response from her.

"Go away!" Raven shouted then softened "Please…just leave me alone…I don't want to hurt you…" her voice quavered.

"Um Raven, if you need anything, just call me okay. I'll be in my room" he said, knowing that Raven needed time to cool down.

Raven was glad that he was gone. The pounding in her head finally stopped. She felt a tinge of pain as her palm brushed past a lump on her forehead. She rubbed it gingerly and found her fingers covered with blood. She turned and realize that part of her pillow was stained blood-red.

She rushed to the toilet and looked into the mirror. She was aghast to see the girl staring back at her. Raven's eyes were puffy, red and swollen from all the crying. The upper part of her face was blood-red, covered with a mixture of blood and tears. Raven turned on the tap and allowed the icy cold water to play on her face, washing away the blood on her face.

When her face was clean, she looked in the mirror to check the degree of injury. Her wound stopped bleeding so she could see it distinctly. It was above her right eyebrow, a marbled-sized wound, seated on the lump on her forehead.

'Must have been caused by the impact when I rammed into the wall' she thought.

_Crack _Raven heard the loud sound and leaned closer to the mirror.

Her violet eyes widened with horror "No…no, it can't be…!"

* * *

Beast Boy just couldn't get to sleep, even though he was tired and exhausted from the fight with Plasmus. He was worried, about the girl he adored, about his Raven. He was worried about how she felt and if she was hurt. He was aware of the super strength their alien friend possessed and was sure that Raven would not have escape the impact without any physical damage. 

Raven was hurt, physically and emotionally. Beast Boy was angry. Not at Raven, but at himself. Raven was always there to heal, to comfort him when he was down. But where was he when she needed him? Hiding in his room and doing nothing but to sit around?

'I have to go' he thought to himself 'she needs someone.' With that he strode out of his room to find the Gothic queen of his heart.

* * *

"No…" Raven moaned. 'Calm down Raven, you're only seeing things' she thought desperately. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them furiously. To her dismay, noting had changed. 

_Crack _Raven jumped a the sound and forced herself to look into the mirror. She looked closely at her Chakra, situated gracefully between her brows, just above the bridge of her nose. The crimson colored stone was darker than usual and there was a crack in the middle, slowly branching into the surface of the stone, threatening to break it apart.

Raven placed her index finger gently on her Chakra, hoping it would slow down the process. _Crack _came the sound and soon another came along.

_CRACK_ came a thunderous sound. Black energy crackled out of her Chakra. Raven screamed in agony as white searing pain surged through her brain, threatening to rip her head apart. She collapsed onto the floor, due to the unbearable building pressure in her head. Her body twitched painfully as convulsion set in.

"Aaaaah!" Raven shrieked and that was the last thing she said before blacking out.

* * *

"Raven, Raven, what's wrong?" Beast Boy yelled at the top of his voice, hoping she would hear him over the screams. He pounded furiously on her door, hoping to get he attention. 

'Stupid door, why are blocking between me and Raven!' Beast Boy wanted to slip in as a spider. But he was afraid to disturb her as he fully understood his presence would only be an annoyance.

The screams died down. Beast Boy placed his ear on the door to check if Raven is okay. He could hear nothing.

"I guess she's asleep" he assured himself "maybe just a bad dream." He felt groggy and went to bed. "Night Rae, hope you don't get the nightmares" he whispered to the door.

Little did he knew, her nightmare was just beginning……


	3. Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, I went on a holiday. Please R&R I really need to know how my story is going cuz I hope you guys will enjoy reading it. Thank you for all those who reviewed I hope my story is still okay. Okay here's the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3-Loss

_Knock knock knock _"Raven, are you awake? It's time for combat practice" the knocker said. Raven groaned, she opened her eyes and found herself lying in the toilet. She got to her feet with much effort and looked at her clock. It was 7 in the morning.

'I must have slept the whole day' she told herself. 'Why was I sleeping in the toilet?' she questioned herself, unable to recall what happened. Memories suddenly flooded through her and she turned to face her mirror once more. It had not been a dream, it was real. There was one deep crack, starting at one end and ending at the other on her Chakra.

"Raven, Raven are you awake?" he asked again, knocking on the door.

'It's Beast Boy' Raven told herself, recognizing the voice of the green Titan.

"Beast Boy…I'm not feeling well. Help me in form Robin." She groaned.

"I told him that but he said a two-day break is enough for your full recovery" Beast Boy replied. "He insisted that he must see you during combat practice."

"I'll go down in a few minutes" Raven replied in a monotone, knowing she could not defy the leader.

"Oh……I'll help you make tea." With that, Beast Boy rushed down, hoping his little act would cheer Raven up. Even though Raven spoke in a monotone, he could still sense the sadness in her voice.

Raven undressed herself and stepped into the shower, hoping the running water would clear her mind. Everything seemed fine as she looked at her body. Her emotions wee checked in place and her head felt clear. But she was feeling something, something strange, something different inside her.

Realizing the time, she quickly put on a fresh leotard, fastened her cloak and went down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Morning Rae!" Cyborg called out, finishing his last waffle. Robin was probably getting the equipments ready and Beast Boy was making tea. Sadness stung Raven's heart when she saw Starfire sitting on the sofa, stroking Silkie's head. Usually Raven would be greeted with a bone-crushing hug. But today, the alien princess was determined not even to look at her.

"Morning guys" Raven said in her usual monotone as she sat down at the table. As Cyborg left the table, Beast put a steaming cup in front of her and sat down.

"Raven, do you really feel fine? You seem…"he trailed off.

"I'm fine" Raven snapped. She took the cup in both hands, hoping to seek comfort from the warmth. Raven had her hood up as she did not want anyone to see her injury. She sipped the tea gratefully and looked into the teacup, avoiding eye contact with Beast Boy.

The stinging in Raven's heart ceased as waves of Beast Boy's concern swept through the empath. Raven started to stand. Beast Boy quickly put his green hand on her pale one.

"Raven, I know I'll be the last person you would turn to when you need someone, but I want to let you know something. I'll always be there for you when you need me. So please, let me help. I don't want to see you so hurt." Beast Boy said, locking his eyes into hers.

Raven was touched but determined to hide how she felt. She glared at him angrily and left the kitchen, pulling her hand away from his.

* * *

"Today we will be dealing with robots, because our usual equipments were ruined by Best Boy." Robin said, eyeing Beast Boy.

"Hey, don't look at me in this way. I did not do it on purpose" said Beast Boy defensively, looking down at the ground.

They had combat practice three days ago, the usual ones. Beast Boy was in the form of a gorilla, smashing the laser guns and disc shooting machines in his way. In split seconds, he morphed into a rhino and began charging blindly at the fleet of machines. He knocked most of them out of the way and began accelerating, wanting to wipe out the rest in one shot.

"Beast Boy, watch out!" Robin cried out, seeing that Beast Boy was going to crash.

_BOOM_ went the machine. Beast Boy changed back into his human form to see what he had crashed into.

"Oh man, not the controls!" cried Cyborg.

"Oops…sorry" was all that Beast Boy could say.

"Great, now we can all rest." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Alright, Cyborg you're up first." Robin called out, gesturing the half-metal Titan to go. Cyborg went down to the field and nodded, showing that he was ready. Robin pressed the start button and three robots five times the size of Cyborg emerged from underground.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, after dodging a laser attack issued from the robot's arm, at one of the robots. It was a direct hit and the robot fell to the ground. ("Boo Yah! One down and two to go" cried Cyborg.) The other two were soon taken down by Cyborg, without breaking much of a sweat.

"Dude, 58 seconds. Not bad. But I'm sure I'm gonna beat your timing!" said Beast Boy confidently, slapping Cyborg a high-five.

"No one can break your record Beast Boy," Raven said sarcastically in her monotone "you took the whole obstacle course down in less than half a minute."

"Alright, Beast Boy you're up next!" the leader called out. Beast Boy stepped into the field and three new robots emerged. Beast Boy turned into a wolf, wanting to take down the robots with his razor-sharp claws and teeth. The metal covering was too tough and the areas which Beast Boy slashed were only covered with scratches.

The robot shot exploding discs at Beast Boy, who quickly flew away as a raven. Beast Boy morphed into a mammoth and landed, causing the ground to tremor. He hit one of the robot with a headbutt and it fell due to the impact. Beast Boy was done as the three fell like dominoes, the first one crashing into the second and the second into the third.

"Yeah, 41 seconds. Sweet!" Beast Boy cried out contentedly as he looked at his timing.

Raven was up next. She flew gracefully to the field, ready to face the robots. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven cried out as she summoned a metal debris to hit it. The robot fell as it was smashed on its head. Raven watched as the rock fragments fell like a meteor shower.

'Wait! I didn't summon that' Raven blinked and shook her head. 'I must be losing focus' she thought. She was sure she had concentrated on the debris, which was still lying in its original position. Without warning, a robot's hand shot down at her. Raven took flight and using her powers again, she managed to encase the robot's arm in black aura. Suddenly, the black energy dispersed and Raven was slammed onto the ground.

* * *

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out as Raven hit the ground.

"No, let her do it on her own. I need to keep track of her progress." said Robin as Beast Boy made his way to Raven.

"But she's hurt, Robin please" Beast Boy plead, worried about the purple-hair Titan.

"I said no, so stay where you are!" said Robin, raising his voice. Beast Boy complied unwillingly, freezing in his tracks.

* * *

Raven tried to teleport away as she saw the robot's leg coming down in an attempt to crush her. She couldn't. Her powers did not work and she felt weak. Raven closed her eyes and waited for the deadly blow to strike, knowing she couldn't escape.

Raven opened her eyes slowly when she felt herself lifted from the ground, a strong grip wrapped around her waist. She looked up and saw green claws gripping her. Beast Boy had morphed into a pterodactyl and swooped down, saving Raven from the perilous situation. He placed her safely on the roof of the Titans tower and turned back into his human form.

"Raven are you hurt, are you, are you?" Beast Boy said worriedly, fighting to catch his breath. Raven couldn't help a faint smile. She felt happy tat Beast Boy was concerned about her. She stared at his face, realizing how handsome he was when his brows were knitted together, just because of her, just for her.

"Raven did that thing hurt you……you're hurt!" Beast Boy cried out as his eyes danced to he forehead, noticing her wound. Raven got out of her daze and finally realized that her hood was down. Beast Boy raised his hand in an attempt to touch her wound, which was distinct against her pale face.

"I'm fine," Raven brushed his hand away, not wanting to make any physical contact. "Really" she added, trying to convince him by looking straight into his emerald eyes.

"What happened over there? Your powers…" Beast Boy's question did not get an answer as his belt beeped.

"Let's go!" Raven got to her feet as her red broach flashed. They went to the hall to meet the other Titans.

* * *

The Titans got out of the T-car and raced to Cinderblock, a golem made up of nothing but rocks.

"Titans, go!" cried Robin and the Titans began their attacks. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Cinderblock's arm, as it made a swipe at Starfire. Robin shot a grappling hook and bound Cinderblock's legs together, restricting his movements.

"Starfire, blind him!" the leader cried. Starfire's hands glowed green and shot starbolts at Cinderblocks eyes.

"Raven now!" Robin shouted, Cinderblock was dazed due to the attacks. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven focused hard on the red car next to her and sent it into the air. The car hit Cinderblock hard in his face and exploded in the air, leaving an unconscious Cinderblock, which was sprawled onto the floor. Raven opened her eyes, gasped when the red car was still there, at her side.

'Then the car I threw was…'

"No!" Cyborg fell to his knees "my baby!" He cried as watched fragments of the T-car fall to the ground.

"Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven you guys go back to the Titans tower first. Cyborg and I will send Cinderblock to jail." Robin gave his orders and grabbed the whining Cyborg. "When we get to the tower, we need to talk." The boy wonder said, his eyes narrowed when he turned to Raven.

The girls took flight and Beast Boy turned into a hawk, flying back to the tower. Beast Boy ran to his room once they reached the tower, leaving Raven alone with Starfire. Luckily for Raven, Starfire went back to her room, sparing Raven from the awkward situation. Raven sat down on the sofa, exhausted from the battle. Beast Boy ran into the hall and plopped down beside Raven. Barely giving Raven time to react, Beast Boy raised his hand to her head, removing her hood.

"It won't hurt, Rae. I'll be as gentle as possible" Beast Boy said softly, gently placing a plaster on Raven's forehead, over her wound.

"Thank you, Beast Boy" Raven said, touched by his action.

"You're welcome. It's the least that I can do for you." said Beast Boy, a tinge of red crept across his green face. Starfire came down from her room as soon as Robin and Cyborg returned. The three Titans sat on the sofa before Robin broke the silence.

"Raven, what's wrong with you? You have been acting strange these few days."

"I'm really sorry, Cyborg. I don't know why the T-car went flying. I'm sure I summoned the red car beside me, not the T-car." Raven apologized to Cyborg, avoiding Robin's question.

"Yeah Raven did not do it on purpose, Cy. Her powers just gone haywire suddenly" Beast Boy spoke up, defending Raven.

"Oh yeah Beast Boy, what if someone throws your moped at a villain, leaves behind only fragments and tells you she did not do it on purpose. What will you do then?" bellowed the angry Cyborg. The question stumped Beast Boy, leaving him speechless.

"Answer me Raven" interrupted Robin "why did you lose control of your powers?"

"I don't know, it just happened" answered Raven, determined not to look at Robin.

"What happened? Why can't you tell us?" Robin asked, wanting to get it out of her.

"I told you I don't know!" Raven replied, raising her voice a little as she got irritated.

"First you were using your powers on Silkie, then you couldn't use your powers during combat practice and now you smashed the T-car. You're doing all these and you don't know anything? A simple 'I don't know' does not answer my question!" the leader said forcefully.

"It is not as if I wanted all of these. No matter what I say, none of you would believe me. Yes, everything is just my fault, I'm always in the wrong. My birth is only a mistake, I shouldn't have come to this world at all!" Raven snapped, tears streamed down her pale face.

Robin gripped her shoulders and bore his eyes into hers. "Does the term 'Teen Titans' ever meant anything to you? You're always keeping things to yourself, do we really matter to you?" Raven couldn't do anything but cry. She had already lost control of her powers and now her friends were leaving her. She was about give in but restrained herself as she did not want them to worry about her.

Robin released his grip and told Raven "I'm giving you one more chance Raven. If you don't change that attitude of yours, you're out of the team. And I mean it!" said the leader, emphasizing on the last sentence.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her room, hot tears streaming down her pale face. Beast Boy ran after her, hoping he could help her in some way.

'How could Robin be so hard on her?' Beast Boy thought, angry at the boy wonder.

* * *

Robin knew he was too harsh on Raven and he regretted it. But he knew Raven well. He knew she would not tell them anything if she was determined to keep it a secret. He cared about her, he wanted to help him. He had tried to force it out of her and he had went overboard, making the dark girl.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I really am" whispered Robin, a tear escaped from his eye.

* * *

"Raven, Raven, it's me Beast Boy" Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. Raven did not answer, so Beast Boy placed his ear on her door. She was crying, he could feel the hurt in her.

"Raven please, I want to be with you. I want to be by your side" Beast Boy plead. He did not want Raven to be alone.

"Go away! I don't need you, I don't need anyone! Robin's right, I do not care about my friends! I'm just a demon who can't feel anything! I'm just a heartless creature who only cares only about herself! Just leave me alone, like I always was, like I always will be and always shall be!" Raven yelled, her words pierced Beast Boy like a thousand needles. Suddenly, her cries ceased. Beast Boy couldn't hear anything.

'She must have passed out' thought Beast Boy frantically. He turned into a cockroach and went into her room, risking the possibility of getting killed by Raven.

"Raven" he called out, trying to get her response. He looked around, trying to find her. But Raven was not there……


	4. Nevermore

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

A/N: haha it's me again. I'm here to wish all of you a happy new year Happy 2006: Þ (cos it's too late for Christmas). Once again thank you to all those who read my story. Special thanks to those who reviewed, added me or my story to your favourites or alerts (especially Firenze2000, thankies for reviewing twice and spending your precious time to read my story). Same old phrase, please R&R coz it motivates me to move on. Thank you for reading all these and now let's get on with the story…(sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and hope you guys like it : Þ)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4-Nevermore

"Calm down, Beast Boy, don't panic. Think carefully, where would she be at this point of time?" he asked himself, trying to straighten out his thinking. He shut his eyes tight and tried to find his answer.

'Why did I forget about that!' Beast Boy slapped himself on the head when he hit the bull's eye. He picked up the strangely-shaped mirror with four red glowing eyes, which was lying on Raven's bed. He held the mirror in front of him, closed his eyes and felt himself sucked into a black vortex.

* * *

The ground was pink in colour. The skies were pink and the trees were. Everything was pink and nothing but pink surrounded Beast Boy. He knew he had landed in Happy's territory. 

"Hello Beast Boy!" said a happy voice "Do you want to play in my funland?" Beast Boy turned around and saw the pink-clad emotion smiling at him, pointing at the entrance of a theme park. It read "Happy's Funland: The place where you always feel happy!"

"Sorry Happy, I'm not here to play. I'm here to find Raven, is she here?" Beast Boy replied, disappointing the pink emotion.

"Yes, she is here" Happy said as the smile on her face faded. "She ran past me and didn't even bother to greet me. She was crying when she came. I know she cares a lot about you, did you make her angry?" Happy asked.

"Well, Robin was kinda hard on her so she……where is she?"

"She went this way" Happy pointed "I'll bring you there" Happy led the way and Beast Boy followed, hoping he would find Raven. As they reached a rocky terrain, they saw Brave and Rude carrying someone.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried as he ran towards them. She looked like Raven, but she was not Raven.

"Timid" whispered a crestfallen Beast Boy, looking down at the grey-clad emotion. "Why is she unconscious?"

"When we found her, she was lying on the ground, unconscious" Brave replied. "Don't worry, she's just exhausted, that's all." The green-clad emotion continued, seeing Beast Boy's worried expression.

"When Raven uses an emotion for too long, that emotion will get exhausted. Timid hasn't got a rest since morning" chuckled Happy, looking at Beast Boy's puzzled face.

"Is eating the only thing that Timid is not afraid of? She is damn heavy" complained Rude, the orange-clad emotion as they put Timid on a boulder, letting her rest.

"Erm do you girls know why Raven can't control her powers?" Beast Boy asked, directing the question to the three emotions. Happy and Rude shook their heads. Beast Boy turned to look at Brave, who didn't answer his question.

"Of course I don't know, but I know someone who does." Brave said, looking over to a library.

"Thanks!" Beast Boy called out as he went to find Knowledge, knowing that she'll provide him with answers.

* * *

Beast Boy walked between rows and rows of bookshelves, filled with hundreds and thousands of books. He finally found the bespectacled, yellow-clad emotion sitting in the centre of the huge library. 

"Knowledge, Brave said you would know why Raven lost control of her powers. Would you mind telling me?" Beast Boy asked directly, not wanting to beat around the bush. Knowledge looked up and handed him the book she was holding. She opened the book and pointed at the image, which was moving. Beast Boy looked closely and realize that it was depicting the scene when they found Raven "hurting" Silkie.

_Silkie, I'm trying to help. Concentrate, don't let your wild instincts take over. _Beast Boy heard Raven's thoughts and the next thing he saw, Raven's face was rammed into the wall.

"That's the answer," said Knowledge, closing the book. "The impact had caused Raven's Chakra to crack. The chakra helps to maintain body, mind and soul, keeping them in perfect balance, so that nothing goes wrong. Now that it is damaged, the balance is disrupted, Raven's powers are therefore out of her control." Knowledge explained, saying it in a as a matter-of-fact manner.

"I knew it, Raven was not hurting Silkie, she was helping him!" Beast Boy let out a big smile. "Erm, then do you know how we can heal her Chakra?" Beast Boy changed the subject as Knowledge shot him disapproving looks.

"Sadly, that's the only thing I don't know about Raven" replied Knowledge, adjusting her glasses.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Timid's up and I think she knows where Raven is" Happy said cheerfully as she came from behind a bookshelf.

* * *

"Timid, do you know where Raven is?" Beast Boy asked softly, not wanting to make her cry. Timid nodded weakly and stood up so fast that she nearly fell. Brave wrapped her arms around Timid's shoulders, supporting her frail body. 

Timid led them to a large pit and stopped. "Raven's down there." Timid pointed to the pit. Beast Boy looked into it and saw nothing but darkness.

"You better not go there, it's dark" cried Timid, who placed her hand on Beast Boy's arm and quickly drew back, afraid that he had been angered by her actions.

"I have to, Raven needs me. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He gave Timid a wink and plunged himself into the darkness.

* * *

"Aaaaah…" Beast Boy cried as he got engulfed in darkness. He rubbed his butt, easing the pain when he landed with a thud. 

"Raven, where are you?" Beast Boy called out, unsure of where to go as he couldn't even see his own hands. A beam of light appeared from out of nowhere and Beast Boy decided to follow it. Raven was sitting in the light, her legs drawn up to her chest.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran towards her, relieved to find his Gothic queen.

_Wham! _Beast Boy banged hard into an invisible barrier. He looked closely and realized that Raven was enclosed by six glass-like walls, forming a hexagonal shape around her.

"Raven, let me in!" Beast Boy pounded hard on the walls trying to break them.

"Just leave me alone! Why do you even bother? Nobody ever does!" snapped Raven, raising her tear-stained face.

"Raven please, I want to help. I trust you, I know you didn't hurt Silkie. I know you did not purposely throw the T-car at Cinderblock. I believe whatever you say!" he pleaded, but Raven ignored him.

"No, Raven! Don't hurt yourself!" Beast Boy pounded harder as he saw a flash of silver. Raven took out a ceremonial dagger. She raised the left sleeve of her leotard and made a slit on her wrist, ignoring Beast Boy's pleas.

"Raven please, don't hurt yourself!" Best Boy banged hard onto the glass, making his hand ache.

"Why shouldn't I?" Raven let out a mock chuckle. "It would be a blessing to the world if I'm dead."

"Why do you always think no one care about you? I care Raven, I need you! I can't live without you!" He cried out, tears flowing down his green face. "I love you!" The glass shattered. Beast Boy rushed to Raven, who quickly backed off. Beast Boy wrenched the dagger from her hand and threw it aside. He wrapped his arms tightly around Raven, afraid he would lose her if he didn't.

"Go away!" Raven cried, pushing him away. Raven's efforts to get out of his grip only ended up tightening it. Beast Boy pulled her trembling body close to him, hoping to ease her pain.

"Why save me? I'm just a heartless demon. I can't feel, I can't love, Beast Boy!" Raven yelled at him, still struggling to get away from him.

"Raven you're not heartless, you feel. That's why you cry, that's why you feel hurt." Raven finally stopped struggling and sobbed into Beast Boy's chest. She leaned close, hoping to get every ounce of comfort from him. Beast Boy lifted her chin and looked deeply into her fearful violet eyes.

"You're not a demon, Raven. You are my angel, my queen. It pains to see you hurt."

"But Beast Boy, I…" Beast Boy placed a finger on her lips.

"My heart only beats for you, Raven" Beast Boy pulled her closer to his chest so that Raven could hear his heartbeats. "So let me love you Raven. Let me take care of you. Let me be part of your life." Raven nodded, touched by every word Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy released his grip on Raven and motioned her to sit on his lap. Raven complied, placing her head on his chest as Beast Boy tucked her head under his chin. Beast Boy held Raven's wrist with both of his hands and lifted it to his mouth, careful not to touch her cut. He stuck out his tongue and slowly moved it up and down her wound, swabbing it with his tongue. Raven blushed as his rough and wet tongue played on her wrist.

"That's the way animals care for their injured mates" joked Beast Boy, putting Raven's hand down gently. Raven smiled.

"Go Beast Boy, you made Raven laugh at your silly jokes" grinned Beast Boy. Raven wanted to laugh at his silliness but frowned when she saw his knuckles bleeding.

"Your turn to care for your injured mate!" joked Beast Boy, sticking out his right hand, which he had used to pound on the glass wall. Raven gave a wan smile and followed what Beast Boy had done for her.

Beast Boy couldn't stop staring at Raven. She was so gentle and kind, not to mention her beauty. His heart raced when he saw Raven licking his hand affectionately, her tongue swabbing his wound gently, careful not to hurt him.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Raven, wondering if she had done anything wrong when she found Beast Boy staring at her.

"Just looking at your beautiful face" Beast Boy answered. He caressed her right cheek with his left hand, eyes never leaving her face. Raven blushed, not knowing how to react.

"You remind me of Malchior" Raven said softly, her smile faded when she spoke his name. "He was always praising me, telling me how clever and beautiful I was." Beast Boy quickly pulled her into a hug with his left arm and kissed her eyes.

"Forget about that jerk Raven." Beast Boy said softly, rocking her slightly. "He's now trapped in a book and can never hurt you again. Forget about the past, Raven. Let me be your present, let me be your future."

"Just don't lie to me Beast Boy" she whispered timidly.

"I won't Raven, I promise." Beast Boy assured. "Now let's go back, the others must be worried."

"But Beast Boy, I…"

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again Raven. I will protect you even if it costs my life."

"Really?" Raven asked, eyeing him hopefully like a three-year-old child.

"Really, I promise"

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven are finally back to the real world, in Raven's room. Night had fallen as they had been away for hours. 

"Raven, you can now feel emotions right? I mean without losing control of your powers?"

"I'm not sure, but nothing has blown up so far."

"Only one way to find out!" Beast Boy grinned. Not giving Raven a chance to react, he leaned forward and sealed Raven's lips with his, taking her breath away. Raven blushed as his warm lips brushed past hers, a strange sensation tingling through her body.

"It's late Raven, go to sleep." he yawned.

"Wait! Please stay Beast Boy. I…I want to be with you." Raven pleaded, hoping he won't leave her.

"Of course I would like to stay. Just waiting for my queen's orders." Beast Boy grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.


	5. Overload

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

A/N: Once again it's me. Thank you for all your kind reviews, especially Firenze2000, Eyelinerman n Lilliesofthevalley for staying with me in every chapter and reviewing. I know I took a longer time than usual to update this chapter, it's coz school started n I'm quite busy with all my irritating schoolwork. Hope all of you are still there. Here's the next chapter, enjoy : Þ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5- Overload

Beast Boy opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Raven snuggled up beside him. Her arms were tightly wrapped around him, pulling him close to her. Her face was in his chest so he could feel her slow and even breathing. Beast Boy looked at Raven's asleep form, his soul captivated by her beauty. He smiled, tucking errant strands of violet hair behind her ear to get a better look at her face. Raven stirred in her sleep.

"Morning Beast Boy." she mumbled sleepily, not opening her eyes.

"Wake up Raven" Beast Boy said softly, rocking her. "Or else I'm going to make you!" he threatened when Raven ignored his wake-up call.

"Oh and how are you going to make me?" Raven dared, opening her eyes slowly.

"Like this!" Beast Boy moved his hands down to Raven's waist and started tickling her.

"Beast Boy…stop…" Raven cried, laughing uncontrollably.

"Admit defeat Raven!"

"Okay…I'm awake!" Beast Boy stopped tickling and collapsed on top of Raven, who was lying on her back. Raven was panting, trying to catch her breath. She placed a gentle peck on his cheek shyly and blushed.

"Thank you Beast Boy. For everything you have done for me" she said, looking deeply into his emerald eyes. Beast Boy smiled and stood up, extending his hand to help Raven up. Raven took his hand and ended up in Beast Boy's arms as he had used too much force. (BB did it on purpose)

"I need to take a shower Rae," said Beast Boy, remembering that he had not taken a bath since yesterday's battle. "I'll see you at breakfast okay" he said softly, running his fingers through her silky, violet hair. Raven nodded and Beast Boy left for his room.

It all seemed like a dream to Raven. The boy of her heart had finally confessed his love to her. Even though she had lost her powers, she can now feel. She could feel Beast Boy's love for her and she could even kiss him without taking the whole city down.

Out of a sudden, Raven felt scared. She was afraid to be alone. She took a quick shower, put on her leotard, grabbed her cloak and rushed out of her room.

* * *

Beast Boy never ever felt so happy in his life. He had finally told Raven how he felt. He had hugged and kissed her, even spending a night in her room. His fantasies were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. 

'Must be Robin' he thought as he opened the door. As the door slid open, Raven threw herself at Beast Boy, hugging him tightly.

"Are you alright Rae? What happened?" he asked, recovering from the initial shock, thinking that he had been ambushed.

"I just don't want to be alone." Raven said timidly.

"I'm here Rae. I won't let you feel alone" said Beast Boy, stroking her head gently. Raven smiled playfully and trailed her fingers on his chest, making Beast Boy aware that he was topless. She stopped when her fingers reached his four packs.

"Didn't know you had them" Raven said, giggling as she stroked his four packs tenderly.

"Appearance can be deceiving Raven. Tofu does wonders." he joked, making Raven laugh. "I guess herbal tea also does wonders. You have such a great figure." Beast Boy teased, sliding his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close to him. Raven leaned onto his chest, listening to his heartbeats.

"You smell nice, Raven. Like lavender." Beast Boy commented as he took in her scent.

"And you smell like tofu" Raven joked, her face turning pink at his compliments.

"Tofu shampoo softens the hair and tofu body foam makes the skin soft and supple" he joked, explaining in a serious manner. Raven let out a chuckle and blushed when she saw Beast Boy staring at her.

"You look pretty when you smile Raven." Beast Boy commented. "That's why I always tell silly jokes. I want to see your smile." Beast Boy lifted her head up, making their eyes meet. Raven's heart skipped a beat as Beast Boy pressed his lips onto hers. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips glued together.

"Beast Boy, do you know where Raven…" Robin asked, standing at the door. He was shocked to see them kissing in each others arms. Beast Boy and Raven released their grip from one another and blushed madly, embarrassed to be caught in their act.

"Morning Robin" Beast Boy and Raven greeted the leader in unison, both looking away from his face.

"I'll see you guys at breakfast" Robin said and left quickly, desperate to get out of the awkward situation.

"Let's go Raven. I'm starving" Beast Boy said, holding her hand, grabbed his shirt and led her out of the room.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy went into the kitchen. Robin was eating at the table, his usual breakfast consisting of ham and eggs. Cyborg and Starfire were nowhere to be seen. 

'Cyborg must be in the garage' a pang of guilt hit Raven, reminding her that it was she who destroyed the T-car. Raven filled the kettle with water and boiled it using the stove.

"Erm Raven, can you make one more cup for me?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked at Beast Boy in an odd manner, as if he had gone mad. "Just wanna try the tea that you like so much" he explained.

"Then must I…" Raven said dreadfully, knowing what Beast Boy was thinking.

"Yup, of course you must try the tofu that I like so much" Beast Boy replied with an evil smile, taking out two servings of tofu from the fridge. He took out the tofu from their packets and fried them in a frying pan. Raven poured the boiling water into two cups and dropped teabags into them. Beast Boy put the tofu in separate plates and served it to Raven.

"Enjoy your meal, my lady." Beast Boy said, bowing slightly. Raven smiled at Beast Boy but eyed the tofu suspiciously. She decided to have her tea first, before trying the "meat substitute". Raven blew gently at the surface of the liquid and took a small sip, savouring the taste. Beast Boy followed, cooling his tea first before taking a sip.

"No wonder you like this stuff Rae. It tastes so good and natural. Makes me feel refreshed." Beast Boy commented, taking in another sip. Soon, Raven drained her teacup. She instantly regretted drinking so fast when Beast Boy pushed her plate of tofu towards her.

"Can I not eat so much?" Raven asked, looking at the (to Raven) big piece of tofu.

"Then I'll take half of it" volunteered Beast Boy, realizing that Raven usually only drank tea for breakfast. He sliced the tofu into half and transferred it to his own plate. "You want barbeque sauce?" Beast Boy asked Raven as poured the red sauce all over his tofu.

"No thanks" Raven replied, eyeing the sauce doubtfully. "I like it plain and simple." Raven slid her spoon into the tofu and popped it into her mouth. She felt strange as the soft tofu broke into pieces even before she bit into them. The tofu slid into her throat when she swallowed, tickling her esophagus.

"Well how is it?" Beast Boy asked, waiting for Raven's opinion on his favourite food.

"It feels funny when it slides in my mouth. Other than that, it tastes fine." Raven replied.

"So you like it?"

"Perhaps, yes." Raven nodded. Beast Boy let out a huge smile, the corners of his mouth stretched to the maximum.

Robin broke the silence after the three of them finished their meal. "I need to talk to you, the both of you." Raven swallowed hard, she knew Robin was going to talk about her relationship with Beast Boy.

"Look Robin, I don't care even if you object to our relationship. I'm not going to break up with Raven." Beast Boy said firmly, taking Raven's hand into his. Raven smiled, relieved to know that Beast Boy would not leave her no matter what.

"Why should I object? I'm glad to see the both of you together" said Robin, looking slightly amused. Raven and Beast Boy smiled, relieved to hear the leader's approval.

"But I don't want it to affect your work, do you both understand?" They nodded gratefully, agreeing to the condition Robin made.

"Raven, I need to talk to you." Robin said, looking at the dark girl.

"I'll go find Cyborg, see if he needs help." Beast Boy said, leaving Raven alone with Robin.

"Raven, about yesterday, I'm really sorry. I didn't meant what I said. I was just trying to force it out of you."

"I know Robin, I'm an empath. I am the one who should apologize. I should have told all of you what happened."

"Why did you not tell us then? Is it something you really don't want us to know?"

"I was afraid that you would kick me out of the team if you knew I do not have my powers, besides I really don't want all of you to worry about me."

"Why would I Raven? I also don't have any powers and you guys still let me be the leader"

"Well, your kungfu is so good and you have all those cool gadgets. I'm useless without my powers."

"Raven, you are our friend, not your powers. No matter what happens, you are still a Titan, unless you want to quit." Robin said looking into her beautiful violet eyes. "So can you tell me now?" Raven told Robin about her cracked Chakra and explained how it affected her.

"Wow, that small gem has such a powerful influence on you." Robin exclaimed, surveying Raven's Chakra. "What if you used your powers now?"

"I guess it might affect either my mind, body or soul. I might become insane, suffer internal injuries or even die if my soul decides to leave my body. By the way, where's Starfire?"

"She's most probably in her room. Why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to her. Actually I want to apologize to her. I shouldn't have said those things to her." Raven's red broach flashed and the alarm sounded as she stood up. Robin took out his communicator to contact the other Titans.

"Beast Boy, you'll fly Cyborg there. I'll drive Raven there on my R-cycle. Starfire please go there ASAP. Robin out."

* * *

Raven sat behind Robin, her arms wrapped around his waist, fearing that she may fall off from the fast-moving vehicle. 

"Why can't I fly you there? I may have lost my powers, but I still can fly." Raven asked, her cloak fluttering madly behind her due the speed they were going.

"I don't want you to strain yourself. Besides, I want to take a ride on my R-cycle since we use the T-car so often."

"Robin, how do you feel towards Starfire?" Raven asked, nearly causing them to crash into the wall.

"What…what do you mean?" Robin asked, glad Raven could not see his blush.

"Robin, I think she likes you. And you know what I mean." Raven teased.

"I love her the way I love all of you," Robin said "but maybe a bit more." He quickly switched the subject "then what's between you and Beast Boy?"

"He confessed to me yesterday when I was feeling down and now I guess he is my boyfriend."

"No offence Raven, but I've seen the both of you hug and kiss. So, you can now feel emotions without losing control of your powers?"

"I guess so, since I have no control over my powers to lose."

* * *

Robin pulled over at the entrance of the power plant, knowing who the villain was before even seeing it. They rushed inside to see the three other Titans already fighting Overload, a creature made up of electricity. 

"Stay here Raven, I want you to be safe" With that, Robin rushed to help the others.

"Cyborg, find a water source, Overload needs a shower. Starfire, Beast Boy and I will distract him!" the leader yelled, giving orders. Starfire shot starbolts at Overload but it did not work against him. She picked up a machine and effortlessly tossed it at Overload. This attempt was also useless against the monster.

"Robin, I've found a water pipe but it's too deep inside and I can't get it out!" Cyborg cried.

"Star, you go help Cyborg and I will continue to distract Overload." he told the alien princess. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran around Overload, making it angry as Overload made futile swipes. Out of a sudden, a metal plank fell and hit Beast Boy's leg. Beast Boy turned back into his human form and tried to pull his leg out. But it was stuck and he could not move at all.

"Beast Boy, no!" Robin cried as Overload shot his arm out at the shapeshifter. Overload made a grab and got his prey. Robin looked and saw Beast Boy still there, his leg still under the plank. 'Then the person Overload got was…'

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as Overload tightened his grip on Raven. She screamed as electric current flowed through her body, making her muscles contract painfully.

"Cyborg quick!" Robin panicked, seeing their teammate get hurt. Cyborg and Starfire hurriedly pulled the pipe out of the wall. Water shot out at Overload, engulfing his body. Raven screamed painfully as the water touched her body. Soon, Overload was taken down, only a chip of him was left behind. Raven lay on the floor, motionless. Beast Boy finally pulled his leg out and scrambled to where Raven was lying.

"Beast Boy, don't!" Robin warned as sparks still flew out of Raven body. But Beast Boy couldn't care less. He got to where Raven was and cradled her limp form in his arms.

"Raven?" he called out to her, hoping she would respond to him. Beast Boy placed his ear on her chest, fearing the worst. There was no heartbeat and Raven was not breathing……


	6. Confessions

Disclaimer: I of course do not own the Teen Titans.

A/N: I'm really sorry if my story is not up to expectations and if my plot is boring, but I still hope you guys can continue reading it. Thankies to those kind souls who made the effort to drop a comment, I really appreciate each and every one of it. It's me again, to present you with a new chapter. This chapter is longer than the other ones (hee…to make up for the long wait). Thank you all for your patience and time. Enjoy :Þ (hope you guys do not fall asleep when reading this chapter heehee…)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6- Confessions

They were back in the Titans tower, in the emergency room, desperately trying to revive Raven. Cyborg was trying his best to make her heart start beating, while Robin was holding an oxygen mask to her mouth, hoping Raven would breathe.

"Robin, why is friend Raven not moving? Her hand is so cold, is she…" Starfire asked, tears pouring out from her eyes.

"No, Raven isn't dead, she can't die!" Beast Boy cried, tears streaming down his green face. He began rubbing her right hand while Starfire did the same for her left hand, hoping it would warm Raven up.

"It's all my fault! If I had pulled the pipe put earlier, Friend Raven wouldn't have got hurt." Starfire cried.

"No, I'm the one at fault. I should not have brought her along, knowing she couldn't use her powers." Robin broke down, a few tears fell from his eyes. "How could I let my teammate get hurt? What kind of leader am I?"

"No, everything is my fault! If my stupid leg wasn't stuck, Raven wouldn't have saved me. Maybe if I hadn't told her how much I love her, she wouldn't even have cared about me!" Beast Boy shouted, shouldering all the blame.

"Stop it! Blaming yourselves won't change a thing! It wasn't your fault your leg got stuck, Beast Boy." Cyborg reasoned. "Even if you hadn't told her your feelings, she would still save you. The teammate she cares most about is you BB. She likes you. All of us, we need to be strong, for Raven."

"Why are you so stupid, Raven? You could have let Overload get me, why did you risk your life to protect me? I should be the one lying here, not you!" Beast Boy yelled angrily at Raven, hoping she would wake up.

"Get a grip on yourself, Beast Boy! Raven would be heartbroken if you were the one lying here. She wouldn't forgive herself if you got hurt. She won't want you to get hurt, that's why she tried to protect you. You are her everything." Robin tried to calm down the green Titan.

"Rae…please wake up. I can't live without you, I need you. I love you. Please Raven, wake up. For me, for everyone." Beast Boy whispered into Raven's ears, his tears wetting her pale face.

"Beast Boy, her heart is beating! She's alive!" Cyborg cried happily.

"Friend Raven is alive?" Starfire asked, not knowing how she should react.

"Yes Star, Raven is breathing." Robin answered, pressing the oxygen mask to Raven's mouth. Beast Boy heaved a sigh of relief. Even though her breathing was shallow and her heartbeats were weak, he was happy, just to see her show signs of life.

"I'm here, Rae. You're going to be fine. I'll be by your side. I'm with you." Beast Boy said softly, tightening his grip on her cold hands. He planted a kiss gently on Raven's cheek, wanting her to feel his presence.

* * *

Robin was awoken by the constant ringing of his alarm clock. He switched the alarm off and looked at the time. It was 5 in the morning. They had agreed to take turns to keep watch over Raven. Now it was his turn to take it over from Cyborg. Robin had a quick wash up and hurried to the med bay. Beast Boy was beside Raven but Cyborg was nowhere in sight. 

"Morning Robin." Beast Boy greeted the leader as he entered the room.

"Morning Beast Boy. I thought it's Cyborg's turn to watch Raven. Why are you still here?"

"I can't sleep. I just want to be with Raven. Just want to make sure that she is fine." Beast Boy stood up and began massaging Raven's arms and legs, helping to improve her blood circulation.

"Beast Boy, your leg. Hasn't Cyborg treated it for you?" Robin asked, seeing his leg still bleeding.

"I'm not free. I have to take care of Raven." Beast Boy answered, continuing to massage Raven's legs. The door slid open and Cyborg entered.

"Robin can I have a word with you?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure." Robin replied and they both left the room.

"Why didn't you treat Beast Boy's leg?" Robin asked.

"He didn't want me to. Said he didn't want to leave Rae."

"I'm worried about infection. It would be harder to treat if left unattended for a longer period of time."

"I'm more worried about BB. He hasn't slept a wink or ate anything since the accident. Not even when I offered to cook his favourite tofu for him."

"He's working himself to death. So, do you have any plan in mind?"

"Yup, I want to sedate him so I need your help."

* * *

Robin and Cyborg entered the room. Beast Boy was talking to Raven, who was still unconscious. 

"Beast Boy, I want Cyborg to treat your leg now. This is an order!" Robin said.

"But Robin, I want to be the first person Raven sees when she wakes up. I don't want to leave her side."

"So you don't wish t comply?" Beast Boy nodded determinedly. "Then I guess I'll just have to take you down by force!" Robin quickly pinned Beast Boy to the floor.

"Let me go Robin!" Beast Boy yelled as he tried to struggle out of Robin's grip.

"Cyborg, quick now!" Robin cried to the metal Titan.

"I'm sorry BB, but it's for your own good." Cyborg said as he gave Beast Boy an injection.

"No…Raven!" was all Beast Boy could say before he closed his eyes unwillingly.

* * *

"Beast…Boy" Raven said weakly as her eyes opened painfully. 

"Raven you're awake." came a voice. Raven looked closely, trying to focus on the blurred image. It was Robin.

"Robin…where…Beast Boy?" she said through her oxygen mask.

"Don't talk too much Raven. You are still weak. Beast Boy's there." Robin replied, pointing to a bed beside Raven.

"Is…he…fine? His leg?"

"He is fine. He didn't want to leave your side, refused to sleep or let us treat his leg, so Cyborg and I had to sedate him. Never knew Beast Boy could be so stubborn."

"Raven…" Beast Boy mumbled, stirring in his sleep.

"Beast Boy says he wants to be the first one you see when you wake up. Sleep, Raven. You didn't see anyone when you wake up right?" Robin said, giving Raven a wink. Raven smiled weakly and closed her eyes.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out as he opened his eyes. He turned to look at Raven, who was still lying on her bed.

"Morning Beast Boy." Robin greeted.

"Morning. Did Raven wake up? Is her condition stable?" Beast Boy asked, trying to get out of bed.

"She's still the same. Her condition is stable." Robin answered. He helped Beast Boy to a chair besides Raven's bed.

"Thank you." Beast Boy said gratefully as he nearly fell due to his injured leg. He took Raven's hand in his left hand and caressed her cheek with his right, wanting her to feel her presence.

"Maybe Raven just needs some motivation." the boy wonder said.

"Huh, what do you mean by motivation?"

"When sleeping beauty falls into a deep sleep, what did the prince do to wake her up?" Robin teased.

"Robin, that's only a fairy tale. It will not work in real life." Robin was taken aback by Beast Boy's never seen seriousness.

"Why don't you just give it a try? Who knows, it might just work." Beast Boy looked at Raven and gently removed her oxygen mask. Robin held back a giggle when he watched the monitor screen, showing Raven's heart rates increasing.

"Raven, please wake up." Beast Boy said softly. He leaned down, closed his eyes and slanted his lips over Raven's. Beast Boy's eyes flew open when he felt Raven's lips moving to accommodate his, deepening the kiss. He closed his eyes to savour the kiss as Raven slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Beast Boy pulled away from Raven's mouth reluctantly to look at her violet eyes, which were finally opened.

"Raven, it worked. You're awake!" Beast Boy cried out, tears of joy forming in his emerald eyes.

"I'll go tell the others." Robin rushed out, leaving the couple to themselves.

"Am I dreaming?" Beast Boy asked and pinched himself hard. He grimaced at the pain, but broke into a smile when he saw Raven smiling at him.

"You're not dreaming Beast Boy." Raven told Beast Boy as he propped her against a pillow. "Hug me, feel me. I'm real." She said softly, leaning on his chest. Beast Boy sat down beside Raven and pulled her into his arms, gently tucking her head under his chin.

"Oh Friend Raven, you're awake!" Starfire cried as she burst into the room. She took Raven away from Beast Boy's hug and gave Raven a bone-crushing hug of her own.

"Starfire, let Raven breathe!" Beast Boy said, worried about the Goth who was still very weak.

"Oh, sorry!" Starfire let go of Raven, who quickly rested on the pillow, catching her breath. "I was just too happy!" Starfire squealed. There was a strange rumbling sound and Starfire jumped and got ready in a fighting stance. "Must be a monster. Don't worry Friend Raven, I'm here to protect you."

"It's just a hungry animal, Star." Raven smiled playfully. "You didn't eat anything did you?" Raven asked softly, leaning on Beast Boy's shoulders.

"But Raven, I want to spend any minute with you."

"I'm not going to talk to you if you are not going to eat." Raven warned. Beast Boy let out a sigh, knowing he had been defeated. "I will know it if you didn't eat, so don't try to lie to me." Raven added.

"Starfire, about Silkie, I really am sorry. I was trying to help it control its wild instincts, I wasn't hurting it." Raven explained when Beast Boy left the room.

"Let's forget about this matter, Silkie is undamaged."

"So, you're not angry with me anymore?"

"I wasn't angry at you Raven."

"But you didn't talk to me or even look at me."

"I was just afraid that you were still angry for what I have said."

"Why should I be angry with you? I know you didn't mean what you have said."

"So, are we still friends?"

"Of course we are, like we always will be." Raven assured with a smile. She expected the usual bone-crushing when Starfire wrapped her arms around her, but was instead greeted by a gentle hug. Both girls smiled, happy to have buried the hatchet.

"Glad you girls made up." Robin said with a smile as he walked into the room. "Oh and Star, the thing you put in the oven is screaming. I think it is ready."

"Eeek, my breakfast. I almost forgot." Starfire clasped her hand to her mouth and ran to the kitchen.

"So Raven, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, but my muscles are still aching. Then how do you feel?"

"Of course I feel fine, I wasn't hurt at all." Robin answered, looking puzzled.

"I mean about Starfire."

"Oh," the boy wonder blushed "I like her. To me, she is more than just a friend." he confessed.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe not so soon. I don't think the both of us are ready for a relationship now."

"If you are not ready, then I may have to reconsider Beast Boy." Raven joked. "I'll give both of you my blessings. You two make a perfect couple." Raven gave Robin a warm smile.

"Thanks." Robin smiled back.

"Raven, I've finished my tofu." Beast Boy shouted as he entered the room, rubbing his belly.

"I'll go contact Cyborg. He's with the Titans East." Robin walked towards the door and stopped, "Oh and Raven, you have to be off duty until you get well." Raven gave the leader a grateful smile before he left the room.

"Raven, I ate three servings of tofu and I am really very full." Beast Boy reported as he sat down on the bed.

"I know. Tofu with barbeque sauce."

"Wow, you can even feel what I ate." Beast Boy said in a surprised manner.

"I can't feel it, but I can see it. It's all around your mouth." Raven took a facial tissue and wiped away the bits of tofu and barbeque sauce on his face. Beast Boy let out a silly grin and took her in his arms.

"Raven, I'm sorry." he stroked her head tenderly. "I didn't protect you and I let Overload hurt you. I broke my promise. When you were in pain, I couldn't do anything but watch. I'm so useless. I can't even protect the girl I love." Beast Boy said, his tears falling onto her cheeks.

"It's not your fault and you are not useless Beast Boy." Raven said, looking deeply into his tearing emerald eyes.

"Why are you so silly? Why did you risk your life to save me? Am I really worth it? I should be the one lying here, not you!"

"Don't talk like that. I love you, you are worth everything and to me you are my everything." Raven caressed his left cheek with her right hand. She wiped away his tears with her thumb and started crying herself, hurt by what Beast Boy had said. "If you were me, you would do the same thing won't you? I finally understood why people say 'love is blind'. When I saw you in danger, the only thing that was in my mind was to save you, to let Overload get me instead of you. I don't want to see you hurt, that was all I could think of at that moment."

"Maybe we shouldn't be together. Maybe we should just break up, I'm not strong enough to protect you." Beast Boy said, pushing Raven away.

"And a break up will make you strong? How can you say that! You promised me of all your love, you gave me hope and let me feel so happy. Just when I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world, you said you don't love me anymore. You said it pains you to see me hurt, then why are you hurting me? How can you take away everything you gave me from me and drop me back to the abyss of darkness? How can you be so cruel?" Raven took up all her strength to shout all of it out that her body trembled. Tears streamed down her pale face.

"I'm sorry Raven. I was just afraid." Beast Boy said, taking her trembling hands. "When I got to you, your heart wasn't beating and you weren't breathing. I was terrified, I thought I had lost you forever. I can't lose you, I just can't." he said, raising his tear-stained face to look at Raven.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I thought you didn't want me anymore." Raven said softly. She threw her arms around his back and cried into his chest. "I need you. To love me and to protect me."

"Raven, but I…" Raven silenced him, placing her trembling fingers on his lips.

"When my heart stopped beating, I felt so cold and lonely. I was about to give in and let the darkness engulf me, but then I heard your voice. I heard you calling my name, telling me to wake up. Your love filled me with warmth and your voice guided me back to my body, that's why I could be alive. Without you, I would have died long ago. When Adonis turned into the Beast, I should have already been killed, but you saved me and ended up being misunderstood by others. And that day in Nevermore, you stopped me from taking my own life. Now you have brought me back from the gates of hell. My life belongs to you, I owe it to you."

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered, touched by what she had said. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to lose her again. Beast Boy kissed her cheek, along he tear trail. He moved up slowly, trailing his kisses up to her eyes. "I love you" he said, looking into Raven's wet violet eyes. Beast Boy leaned down and kissed her lips, pulling her so close that their lips were pressed tightly together. Raven moved her quivering lips timidly to accommodate his, but soon she relaxed as their kiss deepened.

Beast Boy nibbled on her lips, seeking entry. Raven tried to open her mouth to say something, but was stopped when Beast Boy's tongue entered her mouth. He began exploring, tasting every corner in her mouth with his tongue. Raven didn't know what she should do but she could feel herself melting. She felt hot as Beast Boy licked her tongue, trying to get her inside his mouth. Beast Boy withdrew his tongue from her mouth when she did not take action. He cradled her in his arms.

"Rae, are you okay? Your face is so red and it feels so hot. Are you running a fever?" Beast Boy asked as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm fine, just felt hot when your tongue touched mine." Raven confessed honestly. Beast Boy laughed at what Raven had said, making her slightly annoyed. "What are you laughing at? I just don't know how to do that kind of kiss!" she said defensively, a deeper shade of scarlet on her cheeks.

"It's normal to feel hot when you do something intimate with the one you love. Besides, it is I, Beast Boy whom you are kissing." Beast Boy said, fighting a giggle. "Looks like there is really something you don't know."

"How do you expect me to know when books don't teach me?"

"They won't Raven. I'll be your private tutor on this subject." Beast Boy kissed her again, but it was only a gentle one on her lips. He let out a laugh when he saw Raven looking like a stunned animal in the headlights. "You never will need a blusher Rae, you blush so easily." he teased, hugging Raven, hoping she would not get angry.

"Are you hungry?" Beast Boy asked Raven, whose face was still like a tomato. She nodded, remembering she had not eaten anything since she woke up. "I'll go cook something for you, you rest first okay." Beast Boy said affectionately, tucking her into bed.

* * *

Robin took the portable table which they usually use for picnics into the med bay. Raven opened her eyes slowly, awoken by the noises Robin made while setting up the table. 

"Did I wake you up?" the boy wonder asked, noticing that she was awake.

"It's alright, I have been sleeping for hours. Why are you setting up the table here?"

"Beast Boy said he wanted to have dinner together with you and Starfire don't want you to feel left out. So I decided to have dinner here inside the med bay since you can't get out of bed."

"Thank you." Raven said gratefully, happy to have such great friends.

"Cyborg's bringing home pizza but Beast Boy says he is going to cook something else for you because you can't eat pizza now."

"Raven, are you awake?" Beast Boy asked as he peeped inside the med bay. "Your dinner is ready." He said, carrying a tray of Raven's dinner. He placed it in front of Raven and opened the cover, revealing a bowl of white substance.

"Porridge" Raven said in disappointment as she saw what Beast Boy had prepared for her. She began stirring around with the spoon, looking for a piece of chicken meat. "And it's plain porridge." Raven said, not wanting to eat it.

"Of course not silly, how can I let you eat only plain porridge." Beast Boy said with a smile. Raven's eyes lit up but soon faded as Beast Boy opened the other cover. "Steamed tofu!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven sweatdropped when she saw what her special dinner was.

"Can't I eat other things?" Raven asked, despite knowing his answer.

"Rae, you should eat plain and simple things now. I don't want to strain your body by digesting junk foods."

"But it's tasteless, I don't want to eat it." She said willfully.

"Come on Rae, it's only a few days. I'll feed you." Beast Boy coaxed as if she was a three-year-old. He blew at the spoonful of porridge before sending it into Raven's mouth. Raven opened her mouth to eat it as she did not want to disappoint Beast Boy, who had spent hours preparing her dinner. Beast Boy smiled when Raven ate the porridge, even though she ate it reluctantly.

"I'm home!" Cyborg called out as he entered the room with Starfire. "Rae, how are you feeling?" he asked after setting down the boxes of pizzas on the table.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." Raven replied, glad to hear Cyborg talking to her again.

"Pizza!" Starfire cried out as she opened the boxes. The Titans (except Raven) sat down and started eating their own pizzas. Beast Boy bit into his pizza, enjoying the vegetarian taste of it. A pang of guilt hit him when he saw Raven sitting on her bed, trying her very best to finish the porridge.

'She's eating it because she does not want disappoint me. She's doing it just for me, how can I be so selfish?' Beast Boy thought to himself. He set down his slice of pizza and went to sit beside Raven.

"Raven, you don't have to finish it, it's okay." Beast Boy said softly, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I can finish it." Raven said, quickly scooping another spoonful of porridge into her mouth. Another pang of guilt stung Beast Boy when Raven forced a smile, showing that she enjoyed eating the porridge.

"Yo BB, your pizza is getting cold. If you don't eat it soon it's gonna freeze." Cyborg called out.

"You guys can have it, I don't want to eat it." Beast Boy replied.

"But it's your favourite, tofu pizza. Don't you want it?" Robin asked.

"I don't feel like eating pizza right now" Beast Boy answered the boy wonder. Starfire quickly poured mustard all over Beast Boy's pizza and began eating the now yellow pizza.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to do this." Raven looked into his eyes, knowing what he was thinking.

"I don't have to but Raven, I want to." Beast Boy said softly, taking the spoon from her and scooped the porridge. He popped it inside his mouth and shut his eyes tightly at the taste. "Guess the only thing I know how to cook is tofu. The porridge taste so bad." Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy. She leaned her head on his chest, not bothering if the others were watching.

"Beast Boy, thank you." she whispered.

"If you have to eat this plain stuff, I'm going to eat it with you. I don't want you to suffer alone." He said, stroking her head. "I love you."

* * *

"Robin, can I go back to my room? I don't want to sleep here." Raven asked, seeking permission from the leader. 

"But Raven, you're not fully recovered yet. It's best to stay here." Robin replied.

"I don't care, I'm not going to stay here." Raven said willfully. She tried to get out of bed but her legs gave way, causing her to fall. Robin quickly caught her in his arms and put her back to bed.

"You can go back to your room, but I must make sure you are okay first." Robin said, knowing how stubborn Raven can be at times. "Cyborg can you do a once all for Raven? I need to make sure she is fine." he turned to Cyborg, the only other person in the room.

"Sure." Cyborg replied and walked towards the machine. A white light appeared at Raven's head when Cyborg pressed a button. It moved down her body to her legs and then back up to her head. "She's fine, just weak."

"Cyborg, you take Raven back to her room, I have work to do." Robin said, leaving the room. "Goodnight." he called out. Cyborg lifted Raven up gently, carrying her bridal-style and went out of the med bay.

"Cyborg, may I know when I will be well?"

"You're still very weak so I guess it will take you a week to recover your full strength. Why do you ask? You miss fighting villains or you wanna go out on a date with BB?" he teased.

"I just want to help you rebuild the T-car, it's my fault that it is destroyed."

"Raven," Cyborg said softly as he put her down on her bed "I don't blame you for that."

"But she's your baby, I…"

"Rae, but you're my little sis. You are much more important than the T-car. I'm sorry I was so harsh to you that night, I was not thinking straight at that point of time." Cyborg interrupted, taking her small hand in his metallic one. "When we thought you were dead, I felt empty. It felt as if a component inside me was gone. You are like family to me, to all of us. We can't lose you Rae."

"I thought none of you will ever like me. I thought you guys didn't want me as your friend because of who I am."

"Rae, I love you, all of us do. We don't care even if you were a demon, we don't despise you because of who you are. You will always be our friend, except for Beast Boy of course." he let out a short chuckle.

"Thank you, Cyborg." Raven said with a warm smile.

"Anyone said you look pretty when you smile?"

"Yes, Beast Boy said that." she said with a blush.

"Robin said you can't use your powers, so you can show emotions now?" Raven nodded. "You look beautiful when you show emotions, even when you are angry. But I guess I must try to get used to it. Goodnight Rae." he said with a smile and left her room.

* * *

Raven tried her best to sit up. She felt uncomfortable to wear that dirty leotard to bed. Her muscles ached when she slowly took off her leotard. It got stuck at her waist as she could not stand up. 

"Raven!" cried a flustered Beast Boy as he flung open her door. He blushed when he saw Raven almost naked, still with her bra on. "I couldn't find you in the med bay."

"Beast Boy, can you please close the door?" Raven requested, blushing madly herself. Beast Boy closed the door and went over to Raven's bed.

"Raven, what are you doing?" he asked, eyes not leaving her well-developed breasts. Raven rolled her eyes when she saw how perverted boys could be.

"I want to change into my nightgown, but I can't take my leotard off. Can you help me?" Beast Boy nodded and pulled her up to her feet. Raven leaned onto his chest for support as her legs were too weak. Raven could hear Beast Boy's heartbeats increasing as he slowly took her leotard off, sliding his hands over her waist, then to her thighs. She kissed Beast Boy on the lips, whose face was red despite of his green skin. Raven did not feel shy, it just felt so natural to be with him, even though she was only wearing her undergarments. Beast Boy pushed her onto the bed and began kissing her furiously. Raven closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations. She opened her eyes when Beast Boy stopped. He was a little out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I lost control. Where's your nightgown?" he asked, still panting.

"It's in my wardrobe." Raven replied, she was a little shocked as she realized they had lost control. Beast Boy stood up and got her nightgown. She got up to her feet and got dressed with his help.

"Goodnight." Beast Boy said after tucking her to bed and stood up to leave.

"Wait, don't go." Raven pleaded but Beast Boy continued walking, ignoring her cries. "Beast Boy, I aah…" Raven fell to the floor when she tried to get out of bed.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried as he rushed to her aid. Raven threw her arms around him, not wanting him to leave.

"Don't go, please stay. You said you would not let me be alone." Raven pleaded, on the verge of tears.

"Raven, aren't you angry? I thought you would be angry at me for taking advantage of you when you are weak."

"Why should I be angry? I belong to you remember, I'm all yours." she whispered, caressing his cheek.

"Don't you think we are progressing too fast? We are only together for less than a week."

"Time isn't a factor Beast Boy. All that matters is your love to me, unless you don't love me anymore."

"Of course I do, how can I stop loving you? I just…" Raven shut him up with a soft kiss.

"I'm tired, let's get some sleep. Robin said you didn't sleep last night." Beast Boy carried her onto the bed. He put Raven down and climbed in after her. She snuggled up to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, my Raven. I love you." Beast Boy whispered. He wrapped his arms around her before closing his eyes.


	7. Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans coz they belong to dc comics.

A/N: Thankies for the kind reviews.

**TTfans4eva: **Actually I kind of agree that long chapters can bore readers down (coz I'm a reader too). I will try to break down the very long chapters.

**fluffy pink bunny: **I was planning to write a story that happens before this, to show how Beast Boy and Raven start to discover their feeling for one another. Thank you for your review.

**Agent of the Divine One: **Thank you for your kind review, actually my story is not that well written. I almost cried when I read your review too, thank you so much.

Something really bad happens in this chapter, but please everyone, don't flame me (pretty please). I won't hold you guys up any longer, it's time to get what you came for.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7- Shattered

"Raven wake up, it's time for your medicine." Beast Boy said, rocking her body.

"I've been taking it for days, I don't want it anymore." Raven mumbled sleepily, not wanting to open her eyes.

"Come on Rae, I'll feed you. Robin says this herbal remedy will speed up your recovery, you must continue taking it."

"I don't want. It's bitter." Raven said willfully, covering her face with her blanket.

"Today's one won't be bitter, really" he coaxed, pulling away her blanket. Raven felt something press onto her mouth and it ejected small mouthfuls of medicine into her mouth. She swallowed slowly and opened her eyes when that thing left her mouth. Beast Boy took a big mouthful of the medicine and slanted his mouth over hers. Raven blushed when she realized Beast Boy was feeding her with his mouth.

"I was afraid using a dropper or a funnel will make you choke on the medicine, so I decided to use the traditional method." Beast Boy said, grinning. He took another mouthful of the black liquid and placed his mouth over Raven's. She kept on swallowing, still in a state of shock, not knowing what to do.

"This is the last one Rae." Beast Boy said, pouring the remaining liquid into his mouth, emptying the bowl. Raven took it in slowly, enjoying every moment. Her eyes flew open when something rough touched her tongue. Beast Boy was leaning down, kissing her. She quickly pushed him away, forcing their lips to part.

"Beast Boy, you burnt your tongue!" Raven exclaimed worriedly, examining his tongue.

"Haha guess that kiss was real hot." he joked. "Well, Robin said you must take it while it is hot so I didn't cool it before feeding you."

"Does it hurt?" Raven asked softly, her features drawn into a frown.

"It does not hurt as long as I'm doing it for my Raven." Beast Boy said with a smile. Raven lifted her head up and began licking his tongue gently, wanting to ease the pain. Beast Boy got on top of Raven and started kissing her. Raven entered his mouth and began exploring timidly, gently touching the corners in his mouth. She relaxed when she got the hang of it. Beast Boy pushed Raven's tongue back into her own mouth and entered after her. Raven could feel herself melting as Beast Boy tasted her, his tongue licking the sides of her mouth. He slid his tongue over hers trying to entwine their tongues together.

Beast Boy placed his hand on Raven's body and moved up to her chest. He cupped her breasts with both hands and began rubbing the hardening nubs of her nipples through her leotard and the cloth bra she was wearing. Raven moaned into Beast Boy's mouth as they were still in the middle of a fierce kiss. She could feel something in her burning as Beast Boy rubbed her sensitive nipples. Beast Boy broke off from the kiss to take a breath before proceeding to kiss Raven's neck furiously.

"Oh…Beast Boy." Raven moaned in pleasure as she felt Beast Boy's hot ragged breaths on her neck. He was still rubbing her breasts, wanting Raven to be aroused. She wrapped her legs around his waist and raked her fingers through his green hair. Raven closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations, knowing they were going to do it as she felt Beast Boy rising, a bulge in his pants.

She opened her eyes as Beast Boy's belt beeped. Beast Boy swore as he pulled out his communicator. "What is it now?" he yelled at the gadget, with Robin on the screen.

"Er…trouble." Robin said in a small voice, taken aback by an angry Beast Boy.

"I'll be there in a minute." he yelled, snapping the communicator shut. "I'll be back as soon as I can Rae. Rest well, don't tire yourself okay." he said gently, standing up.

"You too Beast Boy. Take care and be careful." Raven said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning on his chest. He stroked her head affectionately and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"I will my queen." he said with a smile and left the room. Raven took out her communicator and saw the leader, still in a state of shock.

"Raven what's wrong with Beast Boy? He looks as if he would kill."

"We were just having a romantic moment and you totally ruined it."

"Oh no, then I'll be dead meat." said Robin, swallowing hard at that thought.

"It's okay Robin, at most I'll ask Beast Boy not to chop your body into pieces." Raven joked.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes slowly and rubbed them so that her vision was clear. She had been sleeping for six long hours that she had missed lunch. She walked out of the room to see if the others had returned. But Raven was alone in the tower, the others were still out, fighting criminals. She made her way to the kitchen and got herself a cup of tea. 

Raven stood up to leave the table when she finished her tea. She looked over at the sink, which was filled with dirty dishes. She washed the dishes, wiped them dry and put them back in place.

'It's the least I can do for them.' she smiled, happy that she could still contribute to the team. She went upstairs, to Beast Boy's room when an idea struck her.

* * *

Beast Boy walked up the stairs wearily, exhausted from the battle. He just wanted to have a quick bath before taking his dinner and ten to sleep. He entered his room and rubbed his eyes in disbelief as his room did not look like his room anymore. Everywhere was spick and span. There was no dirt or dirty socks or clothes around. The blankets were neatly folded and everything was neatly in place. 

"Surprise!" Raven threw her arms around Beast Boy and gave him a warm smile as she appeared out of his wardrobe.

"Raven, get off." Raven's smile faded and let go of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Did I hurt you or are you hurt?" she asked out of concern, looking at his body, checking for cuts and bruises.

"I didn't mean to be harsh Rae, I'm sorry. I just don't want to dirty your clothes."

"Plasmus?" Raven asked, looking at the purple goo on Beast Boy's clothes and her own leotard.

"And Cinderblock too, but Robin left the dirty work to me and Cy, while he and Starfire took Cinderblock."

"So he is back in one piece?"

"Just can't kill him. I'm a vegetarian remember, didn't have the heart to." Raven smiled at his joke.

"Now I can hug you as long as I want since the both of us are covered with goo." Raven said, hugging him tightly and leaning on his chest.

"Rae, you did this all for me?" Beast Boy asked, stroking her head. Raven nodded and looked up at him.

"I can't help fight villains so this is the least I can do" she blushed, "for you."

"I don't want you to tire yourself Raven. You must have spent at least three hours cleaning my room."

"But I'm happy to do it for you."

"You just got well, I don't want you to strain yourself. Besides I always sleep in your room, there's no need to clean mine."

"Maybe you are more used to your own room. We can sleep in your room sometimes."

"My bed is too small for the two of us. It will be crammed if we sleep together."

"Then you must hug me tighter so that I do not fall out of bed." Beast Boy tightened his grip on her and kissed her soft lips.

"I won't let you go no matter what. You are all mine." He said with a smile. "I must take a bath now. You too Raven." Beast Boy said, looking at her sweat and goo stained leotard.

* * *

Beast Boy entered Raven's room quietly, not wanting to disturb her. She was hovering over her bed, sitting in a lotus position. She was deeply into meditation, her eyes closed and her cloak fluttering gently. 

"Raven it's late, you better get some rest." Raven opened her eyes and lowered herself onto the bed. "Er I was hoping we could sleep in my room since it is clean now." Beast Boy requested, looking at her hopefully.

"Of course we will, silly. I would be glad to spend the night in your cozy room." She gave him a warm smile and took his hand.

They were at Beast Boy's door now, walking into the room. A box fell when Beast Boy's arm knocked into it. He gasped but heaved a sigh of relief as Raven caught it before the box hit the ground. Raven studied the heart-shaped plastic box. There was a heart-shaped mirror glued onto the lid when Raven opened it.

"Beast Boy, this box…"

"I'll throw it away!" he cut in and snatched the box away from her hands. "I'm sorry Rae." Beast Boy quickly apologized to the badly shaken girl. "Look Raven, keeping this box doesn't mean I still love her, it's just a memorial. The only one in my heart is you." he hugged her tightly, not wanting her to cry.

"Beast Boy, I know how much you love me. I can feel it. But you still love Terra, no matter how hard you try to deny it."

"Raven, I'll try to forget her. Don't cry okay?" he said softly, stroking her head gently.

"You don't have to, I don't mind if you still love her. It's hard to forget someone you love so much." Guilt stung Beast Boy's heart as Raven's voice quavered.

"Rae, I'm sorry."

"Even if Terra comes back one day, and you decide to choose her, I won't mind. I respect your decision." Raven bit her lip. "I just want you to be happy."

"Even if Terra comes back one day, I would still want to be with you Raven. No girl will ever love me the way you do and no girl will ever make me feel the way I feel for you. I love you Rae."

"You don't have to humour me. I know my limits. I know I can't compare with Terra. She is always laughing at your jokes, she is always making you happy. I can't make you happy, I always make you cry, make you angry. I can't do anything to make you happy, what kind of girlfriend am I?" Raven yelled, her body trembled.

"Don't say that Rae. I do not compare you and Terra. Both of you are different people with different personalities."

"Maybe we are not suitable for each other. Maybe…you should just let me go." Raven pushed him away, trying to get out of his grip. Beast Boy hugged her so tightly, his tears fell onto her hair.

"How can you ever doubt my love to you? Look at me!" he yelled. Raven shook her head, holding her head down. "I said look at me!" Raven raised her tear-stained face timidly. Beast Boy's heart broke when he saw the fear in those violet eyes.

"I'm sorry…I don't doubt your love to me. I just…I'm not worthy of your love. At least Terra was a human…I'm just a demon who doesn't expect anyone to even like me. I never felt so scared…so scared…of losing someone, of losing…you." She whispered in a quivering voice, looking into his emerald eyes. Beast Boy leaned down to kiss her eyes, not wanting Raven to cry again.

"You may be a demon Raven, but you are more human than anyone I have ever known. You can't feel but you have to live with other people's feelings. Even though you don't show it, you feel more than others. In my heart you are always a selfless and caring angel."

"Beast Boy." she cried into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"Rae, I'm the one who is always making you cry. I don't want to see you so sad. I want you to be happy. I cherish our relationship. I love you." He kissed her trembling lips. "Let's not talk about it anymore. I'm tired, let's get to bed." Beast Boy gave her a smile and carried Raven to his bed.

"Beast Boy, I love you. Don't ever leave me." Raven said softly, her arms around his waist.

"I won't leave you no matter what. Even if you don't want me, I'll still be by your side" he gave her a grin, wrapping his arms around her. "And I won't let you fall out of bed." Beast Boy's grin turned into a coy smile as he pulled Raven close to him.

* * *

"Raven! Raven!" a voice called out. Raven opened her eyes slowly and focused on the person who called her. 

"Robin, what are you doing here? Why are your hands and legs chained to the wall?"

"All of us are. I don't know how we got here but someone must have captured us." Raven looked at her own hands and legs. They were chained, like Robin's, who was on her left. She turned to her right and saw the green Titan, who was unconscious.

"Can't you break it?" Raven asked the boy wonder.

"Can't, it's too strong. But I think Star can." Robin turned to his left and called out to Starfire, who was also unconscious.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy wake up!" Raven called out, hoping he was alright.

"Raven…I wanna hug you longer." he mumbled in his sleep.

"Beast Boy wake up!" his eyes finally shot open.

"What happened? Why are we chained here?"

"I don't know. When I woke up we were already chained here. Is Cyborg alright?" Beast Boy turned to his right to check on the metal Titan.

"He's out of power so he can't move at all."

"Friends, are we having a ceremony? Why are we all on the wall?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, can you please try to break the chains?" Robin requested. Starfire summoned up her strength and tried to pull her hand free from the chain.

"I cannot Robin, it's too strong."

"Let me try then." Beast Boy said with a grin. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. But everything was still the same, he was still in his human form. "I can't morph at all!"

"My starbolts are also not working!" Starfire cried, trying to summon her powers.

"Do you guys think I would be stupid enough to let you have your strength and powers?" a voice boomed out from nowhere.

"Slade!" Robin's eyes narrowed as that name left his mouth.

"Very good Robin, you still remember your master."

"You set Cinderblock and Plasmus out so that we would be exhausted before fighting you."

"I must say I'm impressed. Very observant Robin, but not observant enough to detect the knock out gas I released in your tower."

"Let me go if it's me you wish to fight."

"No, no Robin. Fighting is not my cup of tea at this moment. Or else I wouldn't have injected all of you with these special formulas of mine to remove your strength and powers. Don't worry Robin, it's specially designed for each and every one of you. There are no side effects."

"What are you planning?" Robin snapped.

"Do you really think I would answer you every time you ask? Patience Robin, it's going to be a riddle this time. I'll give the clue and you will have to solve the puzzle."

"This is between you and me Slade. Let my friends go!"

"I'm afraid not Robin, I'm not interested in you now. But your pretty girlfriend does seem quite attractive to me."

"I won't join you and I won't help you fight!" Starfire yelled at Slade.

"Fierce and strong, yet so naïve. What a strange combination, but I like it." Slade said, letting out an evil laugh. He raised his hand to touch her face.

"Get your filthy hands off her." Robin snapped, trying to break the chains.

"Go away!" Starfire screamed.

"Leave her alone Slade. Take me instead!" someone shouted. Slade turned around.

"Oh, how brave of you to save your dear friend. But you don't know what trouble you are getting yourself into." He walked towards the person. "Dark, creepy, nothing but pure evil. Yet so noble." Slade stepped over and ran his fingers through her violet hair. "I love you even more."

"If you dare to hurt Raven, I'm going to kill you!" Beast Boy growled.

"Oh my, my and how do you intend to even touch me? Another couple in the Titans? How lovely. But I'm afraid your little threat has made me even more interested in your girlfriend." Slade pressed a button on his arm. Raven's chains opened and she fell onto the floor. He carried her and started walking away. Raven tried to push him away, but there wasn't any strength left in her body.

"Raven! Let her go you monster. Don't hurt her, take me instead! Raven, no!" Beast Boy yelled as the door closed behind Slade.

* * *

"Kill me if you want, don't hurt my friends." 

"Why should I kill you Raven? I still have use for you, my precious." Slade put Raven down on the floor.

"I won't be your apprentice and I won't help you do anything!" Raven snapped.

"Relax Raven. Soon you're going to be mine." Slade let out an evil smile and pinned Raven to the ground. Vine-like ropes shot out from the ground and bound her hands to the ground. Raven felt weak, she could not even move her limbs. Slade opened her legs wide and the same vines shot out and wrapped around her ankles.

"Let me go!" Raven cried in fear. Ignoring her cries, Slade ripped off the sleeves of her leotard and touched her face.

"Never knew you were so beautiful my dear Raven. It's always the low profile ones who have the true substance isn't it?" He moved his hands to her arms "and your skin is so smooth." he commented, touching her well-toned arms. Slade pulled out her red broach and let her cloak fall. He tore off the neck of her leotard, exposing her shoulders.

"Get off me, or I will kill myself. I'll bite my tongue off if you touch me again!" Raven threatened.

"It's none of my concern, whether you are dead or alive."

"Try me then Slade. I know you don't like losing your prey."

"My, my you sure do understand me. But I won't let you die alone my dear Raven. I'll send someone with you." Slade snapped his fingers. A compartment in the wall opened and someone chained to the wall appeared.

"Beast Boy!"

"Slade you evil creep! Let Raven go!" Beast Boy yelled.

"How rude, I'm inviting you for a free show."

"You creature…I aaah!" Beast Boy screamed as a whip hit him.

"Stop, don't hurt him!" Raven pleaded as the sladebot whipped Beast Boy continuously, causing him to scream in pain.

"Then do whatever I say. Be a good girl and I might spare him."

"I…" Raven hesitated, on the verge of tears.

"If you don't do it, I'll get others. There's an instant one outside, your pretty friend Starfire."

"Please, stop!" Raven yelled when she saw Beast Boy suffering, there was blood on his shirt. "I'll do whatever you say!" Slade signaled for the sladebot to stop.

"Rae…no…don't care…about me…" Beast Boy cried out, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. Just be safe." she closed her eyes, tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Good Raven." Slade said, patting Raven on her head. "Bet you have never seen her naked body before, have you? Here's a sneak preview." He said to Beast Boy. Slade ripped Raven's leotard into shreds, leaving her in her undergarments. "How beautiful" he commented after he undid her bra and taking off her panties.

"You…despicable cad!" Beast Boy shouted angrily, trying to break free from the chains. Raven screamed as Slade slid into her, tears poured out of her eyes as pain surged through her body.

"Scream Raven. I want to know how excited you are. Hahaha come on, scream as loud as you can!"

"Raven!" Tears flowed out of Beast Boy's eyes when he heard Raven screaming in pain.

"Beast Boy…help…aahh!"

"No use calling to your boyfriend. He is too weak to even save himself, let alone protect you."

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, struggling so hard that the chains cut into his flesh.

"No wonder you love her so much. She's…really…good" Slade commented, his breathing getting more and more uneven. He let his hands roam freely, touching every part of Raven's body.

"Beast…Beast…Boy…" Raven whispered before passing out.

"You psychopathic creature, what did you do to her?" Beast Boy hollered angrily even though his hands ached so much.

"Guess it was too hot for her to bear. Silly girl, does she really think that I will spare all of you?" Slade said, walking towards Beast Boy.

"You creep!" Beast Boy yelled and pounced at Slade, breaking the chains on his hands and legs. Slade backed off and ran to the exit.

"This is just the beginning, I will be back!" Slade's voice echoed. Beast Boy wanted to give chase but stopped when he saw the unconscious Raven. He ran over to her and wrapped her cloak around her naked body.

"Raven, I'm sorry." Tears fell onto Raven's face as he cradled her limp form in his arms. But it was all too late…

* * *

A/N: erm as I said please don't flame me (sorry everyone that it had to be this way).

* * *

How will the Teen Titans react to this? And how will Beast Boy and Raven be affected by it? Will they still be together, or will they break up? 

Stay tune to the next chapter of **NIGHTMARE** to find out.


	8. Scarred

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, sigh.

A/N: I am very sorry, yes I deserve to be killed, sorry everyone. (Everyone throws banana peels on me). Thank you for all your reviews and thank you to those kind souls who reviewed, I love all of you out there. Here is the next chapter, it will be quite sad but still I hope you guys would like it :Þ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – Scarred

"Beast Boy…" Raven said weakly. She opened her eyes painfully and saw the green Titan by her side.

"Rae, how are you feeling?" Beast Boy asked, hugging her. Memories flooded through Raven and she quickly pushed Beast Boy away.

"Go away!" Raven yelled as she drew her legs to her chest. Her body was trembling with fear, tears poured out of her violet eyes.

"Raven it's okay, I'm here." Beast Boy said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Go away! Don't touch me!" Raven shouted, pushing Beast Boy forcefully.

"Beast Boy, we should just go. She needs time to calm down." Robin placed a hand on the changeling's shoulder. Beast Boy nodded, knowing that the boy wonder was right.

"Rae, if there's anything you need just call me okay?" Beast Boy asked, holding back his tears. They both exited Raven's room, giving her time to cool down.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg's in the control room. You can go there and watch over Raven. Besides, you're injured, you should get treated soon. I'll go get Starfire." Robin said and left the changeling.

"Star, can I come in?" Robin asked, knocking on the alien princess' door. The door slid open and he entered. Starfire was lying on her bed, crying into her pillow. "Star, are you okay?"

"Robin!" Starfire threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay Star, Raven's fine." he comforted, putting his arms around her.

"Don't lie to me Robin. Friend Raven isn't fine at all. When we got to the both of them, Beast Boy was crying and he was hugging the unconscious Raven so tightly. Slade must have done something very bad to her."

"Yes Star. Slade he…" Robin was unable to continue when his tear glands were activated.

"It shouldn't have happened to Raven, it was supposed to be me. Slade wanted me at first, but she saved me. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Star, all of us would be equally sad if you were the one being…Star, stop blaming yourself."

"Maybe if it was me Beast Boy wouldn't feel so sad." Starfire cried.

"He won't but I will! Stop talking like that." Robin yelled at her. "I care about you Star." he said, pulling her tightly to him.

"Robin." She whispered, leaning onto the boy wonder.

"Raven wouldn't like to see us so sad. Don't cry okay Star?" Starfire nodded, even though she could not stop her tears.

* * *

"How's Raven?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy entered the control room. 

"She doesn't want to see anyone of us. Where's Raven room?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the screens.

"It's there." Cyborg pointed to a screen showing Raven, still in the position when Beast Boy left her. "She had hardly moved." Cyborg added. He took out a bottle of lotion. "BB, you're hurt. Let me treat your wounds." Beast Boy removed his shirt, revealing lash marks. Cyborg applied the lotion to his wounds, careful not to be too forceful. "Tell me if it hurts, I'll try to be as gentle as possible." Beast Boy let out a mock chuckle.

"It isn't anything compared to the pain in my heart."

"Beast Boy you shouldn't blame yourself." Cyborg said, shocked to hear Beast Boy talking in a dead voice.

"Shouldn't I?" Beast Boy questioned himself, "It's because of me Raven got raped. If I wasn't there she won't give in to Slade no matter what!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I know how you feel Beast Boy, I know…"

"You don't know what it feels like! You weren't even conscious!"

"I'm sorry BB. I don't mean that."

"You don't know how I feel. You don't." Beast Boy lowered his volume, tears started streaming down his green face. "I was there when Slade was raping her, I was there the whole time. Raven was screaming in pain when that creature hurt her. She called out to me for help but where was I? I was chained to that stupid wall and I can't do anything but to shout her name and watch on. I witnessing Slade torturing…raping the one I love. Why am I so useless?" Beast Boy broke down and buried his face in his hands.

"BB, I might not know how you feel, but I know Raven needs us, especially you. We should be strong for Raven. She does not need our pity, she needs love and concern. We must help her overcome this ordeal and you should brace yourself up. You don't want Raven to worry, do you?" Cyborg comforted, putting a large hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy nodded and looked over to the screens. Raven was opening the drawer beside her bed. She withdrew something from it...

"No, Raven!" Beast Boy cried as he ran out of the control room.

"Robin, Starfire please go to Raven's room. It's urgent." Cyborg shouted into his arm as he ran after Beast Boy.

* * *

Raven took out the same dagger she had used in Nevermore from its case. Her mind was like an ocean, memories flowed through it, flooding all her thoughts… 

_You're not a demon, Raven. You are my angel, my queen._

_My heart only beats for you Raven._

_Let me be part of your life._

_I won't let anyone hurt you ever again Raven. I will protect you even if it costs my life._

_I'm here Rae, I won't let you feel alone._

_You look pretty when you smile. I want to see your smile._

_I don't care even if you object to our relationship, I'm not going to break up with Raven._

_I don't have to but I want to. If you have to eat this plain stuff, I'm going to eat it with you. I don't want you to suffer alone._

_Of course I do, how can I stop loving you?_

_It does not hurt as long as I'm doing it for my Raven._

_No girl will ever make me feel the way I feel for you. I love you._

_In my heart you are always a selfless and caring angel._

_I won't leave you no matter what. Even if you don't want me, I'll still be by your side._

_Forget about the past, Raven. Let me be your present, let me be your future._

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," Raven whispered, her tears falling onto the blade. "But we don't have a future." She raised the sleeve of her leotard and made a deep cut on her left wrist. Pain shot through her body, but she was glad to have finally found release.

"Raven stop!" Beast Boy yelled, banging on her door, which was locked.

"Please, just go. I can't face you anymore Beast Boy." Raven said with a quivering voice and made another cut on her wrist.

"Stupid door!" Beast Boy shouted and punched it forcefully. The door gave way and fell to the floor due to the blow. "Raven, don't hurt yourself. Please, for me." Beast Boy pleaded, looking at her blood soaked wrist.

"Don't come near me. Or else…or else I'll cut myself. Get away." Raven screamed at him. The other Titans entered Raven's room and were shocked to see what had happened. Beast Boy pounced at Raven and tried to wrench the dagger out of her tight grip.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried when the dagger turned red. It was covered with Beast Boy's blood. There was a long deep cut on his arm. Raven had accidentally cut him due to their struggle. She dropped the dagger and raised his arm to have a better look at it, her tears fell onto his blood-red wound. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven and hugged her.

"Beast Boy, be careful, your arm…"

"I don't give a damn about my arm. All that matters to me is you Raven. I don't want and I can't lose you."

"Why Beast Boy? I'm not your Raven anymore. I'm not that chaste and pure Raven anymore and I don't belong to you anymore! I'm not worthy to love you! Just let me end my suffering!" Raven yelled, struggling in his grip. Unexpectedly, Beast Boy let go of her.

"Fine, if you want to die, I'll grant your wish!" Beast Boy shouted and bent down to pick the dagger. He slashed his own wrist and let it bleed freely. "If you want to die, I'll die with you!" Raven knocked the dagger out of Beast Boy's hand and threw herself at him.

"Beast Boy, please…don't hurt yourself." she begged.

"Then why are you hurting me? Do you know how much pain I would feel if you died?" Raven shook her head, avoiding his eyes. "Why are you so selfish? Why do you only think of yourself? Your life does not only belong to you! You say it belongs to me and I have the right over it! I forbid you to take your own life, do you hear me! Do you!" Beast Boy shouted, rocking her body violently. Raven nodded and leaned onto his chest, soaking it with tears. Starfire broke down and cried onto Robin's shoulder. Robin quickly left the room, not wanting Starfire's emotions to affect Raven.

"Please Beast Boy, let Cyborg treat your wounds. You're bleeding non-stop."

"Promise me you won't try to kill yourself again and let Cyborg treat your cuts too."

"I promise, I promise. Quick Cyborg, he's losing blood fast." Raven replied quickly, anxious to get Beast Boy treated. Cyborg pressed onto Beast Boy's wound to stop it from bleeding. The cloth he used turned red instantly when Beast Boy's blood soaked through the whole thing. Beast Boy clenched his fists as Cyborg poured lotion over his wounds, white hot pain seared through his body.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry." Raven whispered, saline streamed down her cheeks. It pained her so much to see himin agony. His body was trembling, fighting the pain.

"Rae…I'm okay…it's not painful…really." Beast Boy said through gritted teeth and pulled her close, hoping to ease the pain.

"Don't lie to me. I know it hurts."

"Rae, it really…hurts so much…pain…aaah!" Beast Boy's tears fell onto Raven's face as he howled in pain. "Hug me Raven." Raven quickly wrapped her arms around him, hoping it would put an end to his agony.

"Aaah!" Beast Boy howled when Cyborg poured the lotion over his wrist. Raven stuffed part of her lower arm into his mouth, muffling his cries.

"I want to share your pain, you're not going to suffer alone." Raven said loudly over his cries, fearing that he would accidentally bite off his own tongue. Tears poured out of Raven's tightly shut eyes when Beast Boy sank his teeth into her flesh, unable to bear the pain.

"Done." Cyborg said after bandaging Beast Boy's arm. Beast Boy released his bite and panted to catch his breath. He looked at Raven's left arm when he tasted blood. There was a red ring of his teeth marks on it. Raven flashed him a weak smile, glad to see that he was alright. He pulled Raven into a hug with his uninjured arm when Cyborg began to treat Raven's cuts. Her features were drawn tightly as pain surged through her. She leaned onto Beast Boy, seeking every ounce of comfort from him. Tears fell from Beast Boy's eyes as pallor found its way to Raven's face. He slanted his lips over her pale, trembling lips, wishing the pain would just leave her.

"It's done." Cyborg said after bandaging Raven's wrist. Raven leaned heavily on Beast Boy as there wasn't much strength left in her. "I'll help both of you change it once every two days. Don't worry, it's waterproof so you guys don't have to take it out when you bathe." Cyborg packed up the first aid box and stood up to leave. "BB, Rae, call me if you need anything okay?" Beast Boy nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Cy." Beast Boy said out aloud before the door close behind the metal Titan. "Rae, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" he asked, stroking her head affectionately.

"Beast Boy, why do you still care about me? I'm not yours anymore. You should just give up on me and give yourself and others a chance."

"Then why don't you want to give us a chance Raven. Let me love you and we can overcome this ordeal together."

"I'm in no position to choose Beast Boy. I do not deserve you, I'm not worthy of your love."

"You are worth everything Raven. My love for you does not waver. Nothing will ever change it, not even after this incident."

"Don't lie to me Beast Boy. I can feel the anger in your heart, the incident changed you."

"Yes I'm angry with you. Why do you give up so easily and why are you giving me up? Don't I mean anything to you? I am not a piece of bubblegum which you can just stick it under the table after the flavour is lost!" Beast Boy yelled at her, unable to contain his feelings any longer.

"Beast Boy, please don't say that. I don't wish to give you up. You mean the whole world to me. I still lov…" she trailed off. "Just forget about me. Pretend we were never together before."

"Do you think our relationship is just a game? Have you ever treated it seriously? Do you think it's a dream where we can just wake up and forget the whole deal?"

"How I wished it was a dream. If it was I could just wake up and forget about it, but it isn't. You don't know how I feel. I am a child of rape, my mother was raped by Trigon. I always had a phobia about loving someone. I tried reading as much books as possible to overcome and to understand it. I'm glad that at least I had really fallen in love once and that you were in love with me. Now that I have gone through the path my mother underwent, I don't think I can accept love anymore. It's a scar for life Beast Boy, I can't possibly forget about it." Raven's pain stung Beast Boy's heart but he knew Cyborg was right. Raven did not need pity, she needs concern.

"You are not the only person affected by this incident Raven, all of us are. Cyborg is blaming himself for not storing more extra batteries in his body. Robin is blaming himself for angering Slade even though he didn't and Starfire is wishing it was her who should have been raped. None of us are taking it easily and we still need to worry about you."

"Then why are you still holding onto me? Just let me go and none of you will have anything to worry about!"

"And just let you waste yourself? I can't Raven, it's because of me you were raped. I didn't protect you Raven, I brought it onto you. It was all my fault. If I wasn't there you wouldn't give in to Slade no matter what. I'm the cause of your unhappiness, maybe if I wasn't born everyone would be much happier."

"Don't talk like that Beast Boy. Meeting you is the greatest joy in my life." Raven raised her hand to caress his damp cheek. "Without you, my world would only be black and white. I am taking it so hard is because your love for me is so intense. I want to repay you, I want to give you my body and soul. But now that I have been used, I can't give you what other girls have. I'm not chaste anymore."

"No Rae, I don't mind that. I still love you. Why are those whom I love always suffering? First it was my parents, and then it was Terra and now you. I want to be with you Rae, but I don't want harm to befall you. I can't lose you Raven. I'm so scared, so afraid to lose the girl I love most. Raven please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again."

"Beast Boy, I won't leave you I…I love you." Raven whispered, badly wanting to ease his pain.

"I won't leave you too Raven, I love you." He kissed her on the lips and hugged her tightly. He raised her left arm and kissed the wound he left behind. "I won't let you suffer alone. Let me share your pain okay? Together we can overcome this ordeal."

"Beast Boy, thank you." Raven kissed him back, finally trying to accept love again. Their pain subsided as their souls merged together through blood and tears.

* * *

How will the Titans lifestyle be changed by the incident? Is Raven really that strong? Will she try to hurt herself again? Now that Slade's back, how would Robin react to it? 

Stay tune to the next chapter of **NIGHTMARE** to find out.

* * *

Pretty please on your way out, kindly drop a review. Thank you all for reading, the exit is located at the cross at yourtop right hand corner (click it to get out haha) 


	9. Burden

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, sigh :(

**Moving Mountains :** thank you for your kind review and for your tears. I am so happy my story could influence your feelings (sorry about that :Þ)

**Beautifulpurpleflame : **thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I like your fics so much!

**fluffy pink bunny : **I am quite satisfied by the number of reviews I got, even though more would be of course better : ). My story isn't that good cos I have read better fics from writers who can write way better than me :Þ. It's really nice of you to review, thankies.

**Agent of the Divine One :** thank you for your kind review, you are always so kind (muacks, wipes your face with a hanky). Yup BBXRae forever haha, the best couple ever (other shippers dun bash me haha.)

**El Queso de Melicioso :** is Raven really very OOC? I thought she would be the type that would be very emotional if she is allowed to feel since she never ever has the chance to feel freely before. I'm sorry if my story is bad, but I hope you will still continue to read it. BBXRae rulezz :Þ

A/N : thank you to all of you out there who is reading my story, I luv all of ya : ). Got this chapter out of my swirling brain (sigh I'm still having a fever…why is everything spinning?). Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy and hope you guys will review :Þ (time for my medicine, I'll leave you guys with the story)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Burden

Beast Boy woke up with a start when he heard someone calling his name. Raven's head was buried in his chest, her arms tightly around him. They were both tightly wrapped in Raven's blanket, making Beast Boy uncomfortable. But he did not attempt to get out of it as he knew that Raven would feel secure in this way.

"No…get away!" Raven was shivering. Beast Boy knew she was crying as he could feel his chest getting wet.

"Rae." he said softly, rocking her body.

"Don't touch me…Slade!" Raven awoke with a start, breaking out in cold sweat.

"Rae it's okay. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you." Beast Boy said, hugging her tightly. His heart broke when he saw the fear in her tearing violet eyes.

"He…he…" Raven was frightened, her whole body was shaking.

"I'm here, I'm here. Everything's fine, he is gone." He pulled her head into his chest and leaned his head on hers, knowing that it would somehow comfort her. Raven's breathing got faster and faster, her heart was racing. "Rae, it's over. I'm here to protect you. Don't be afraid okay?" Raven nodded, hugging him tightly. "Okay, now breathe slowly." Raven tried to calm herself down and breathe in slowly.

"I'm sorry I…woke you up." Raven apologized in a shaky voice.

"It's okay, I was going to wake up soon. We'll have a bath before having breakfast okay?" Beast Boy unwrapped them and stood up, with Raven clinging onto his neck. She leaned her head on his shoulder and moved the rest of her body close to Beast Boy, hoping to sap warmth from his body. Beast Boy carried her into the bathroom and set down in the bathtub.

"Rae, I'll go back to my room to bathe. I'll be outside waiting for you. When you are done just call me, I'll come in with your clothes okay?" he released Raven's arms from his neck and went out, closing the door.

* * *

Beast Boy was starting to get worried. Raven had been in the bathroom for forty minutes and she had not even made a sound. 

"Raven, are you done?" Beast Boy asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "I'm coming in." he said when there was no response. Raven was half immersed in the bathtub. She was scrubbing herself with a bathing sponge.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked when he saw her tearing.

"Beast Boy help me. I can't get myself cleaned. I'm so dirty!" Raven cried hysterically.

"Raven, stop!" Beast Boy ran over to her and carried her out of the tub. Raven ignored him and continued scrubbing her arms. He snatched the sponge from her hands and threw it aside.

"Stop it!" he yelled at her trembling form. Her arms were raw from all the forceful scrubbings.

"I'm dirty. Slade…he touched me. I'm so dirty." Raven cried and began scratching her arms crazily, raking her skin with her nails.

"Raven stop!" Beast Boy threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly so that she could not hurt herself anymore. "You are not dirty, you are not dirty." He consoled, hugging her naked body close. Raven cried into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"Beast Boy….I'm so scared. He…"

"He won't hurt you Rae. I'm here, I'm here. I won't leave you again."

* * *

Beast Boy rocked his body gently and hummed a lullaby, coaxing Raven to sleep. He let out a smile when she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. Raven was sitting in his lap, her arms tightly around his chest. She was wearing baggy long-sleeved shirt and pants as Beast Boy knew she didn't want anything to touch her. 

"Sleep tight my Raven." he whispered and planted a gentle kiss on her soft lips. Beast Boy took out his communicator and talked into the screen. "Robin, can you come over to my room? There's something I need to talk about." The leader soon appeared on the screen.

"Oh okay, I'll be there in less than a minute." Robin replied. Beast Boy shut his communicator and looked at Raven's pale face. There were dark rings around her beautiful eyes which were puffy and swollen from crying. He wrapped his blanket around her body, not wanting her to feel cold or insecure.

"How's Raven?" Robin asked as he came into the room.

"She is taking it hard but I'm sure we can overcome it together." Raven fidgeted in her sleep and her brows were drawn together. "I'm here Rae, it's alright." Beast Boy whispered into her ear and tightened his grip on her. Raven's features soon relaxed and fell into slumber again.

"Nightmares?" Robin asked.

"Yes. It will haunt her every night. What has she done to deserve this, why her? First it was Trigon and now Slade. Why can't they just leave her alone and let her have a good sleep after the torturous day?"

"I just hope we can help her in someway." He turned to look at Raven. "What is the thing that you wish to talk about?" the boy wonder asked, changing the subject.

"Robin, I wish to be off duty for the moment. I want to be with Raven."

"I know she needs you but with Slade roaming around and a few other villains on the loose, we can't afford it."

"Robin she needs me more than the city does, I'm staying with her."

"If you're gone, that leaves only three of us, we…" Robin stopped when Beast Boy pulled up Raven's sleeves. "What happened?"

"She finds herself dirty because Slade touched her body. She was scrubbing herself madly when I found her. I shouldn't have left her alone to bathe. That is why I can't leave her Robin. Even though she had promised not to commit suicide, she will hurt herself once I am not around." Beast Boy caressed Raven's cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I've never seen her so hurt, so fragile. She needs me Robin, more than anything. I just want her to be safe."

"I understand Beast Boy. You are off duty from now onwards. Anything else you wanna add? I still have work to do." Robin stood up to leave.

"No. Thank you Robin." Beast Boy said gratefully, knowing that the leader was going to look for clues of Slade's whereabouts.

"We all want Raven to be fine. Take care and goodnight." the boy wonder said before exiting.

* * *

Beast Boy was awakened by the same manner. Raven was fidgeting and shouting in her sleep. 

"Rae, it's okay, I'm here." He assured, tightening his grip on her.

"Go away…Slade!" Raven's eyes flew open as her body shook with fear.

"He isn't here Raven, I'm here to protect you." He assured again, pulling her trembling body close to his body.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy." she whispered in a shaky voice, feeling bad about waking Beast Boy up every morning.

"It's alright, I just want you to be fine." Beast Boy said with a smile and wrapped Raven's cloak around her. "We will wash up first before having breakfast okay?" Raven nodded and held tightly onto Beast Boy as he carried her off his bed.

* * *

Robin was so stressed out that he could feel his head exploding. It had been five days since the meeting with Slade and he hasn't got a clue where Slade was and what he was planning. 

"But why did he do that to Raven? Was it part of the plan?" Robin questioned himself again and again, pondering over Slade's motives. The ringing of his alarm clock broke his thread of thoughts, nearly causing the boy wonder to jump. "It's morning already. Time really flies." He said to himself and stood up to leave the evidence room. He stopped at the door and looked at the walls full of newspaper articles.

"I'll get you Slade, for Raven." Robin vowed, narrowing his eyes at the gold and black mask.

Robin walked down the stairs into the hall. Cyborg was playing the gamestation and Starfire was watching him. She took notice of the boy wonder and flew to him.

"Morning Robin." She said in a cheery voice. "Would you mind joining me in the potatoeing of the couch?"

"No thanks, I still got work to do after breakfast."

"Then maybe we can do it some other time, I…" she stopped when she heard something whining. "Eep, I forgot to feed Silkie." Starfire said and flew quickly to her room.

'Star keeps on forgetting things since the incident. I wonder what is on her mind.' Robin thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Raven and Beast Boy were at the table, their chairs joined together. Raven's arms were tightly around Beast Boy's chest.

"Morning Robin." Beast Boy greeted in a cheerful voice.

"Morning Beast Boy, morning Raven." he turned, greeting the dark girl. There wasn't much improvement in Raven's condition as Robin could see dark rings around both Raven's and Beast Boy's eyes.

"Morning Robin." Raven said in a tiny voice when Robin flashed her a warm smile.

"Come Raven, say ah." Beast Boy coaxed as he held up a spoonful of tea. Raven opened her mouth and drank slowly, spoonful by spoonful. "Good girl Raven, drink slowly." he said with a smile. Raven tried to return a smile but ended up choking on her tea and coughing it onto Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry." Raven apologized when Beast Boy wiped his shirt with a cloth.

"It's okay Rae, I'm not hurt." he said, patting Raven on her back.

"I'm just…so stupid. I…can't do anything…right." Raven said in a quivering voice, her eyes starting to water.

"No Rae, you are not stupid." Beast Boy quickly pulled her head into his chest and started stroking it gently. "I'm fine, it's okay. Hush, don't cry." Raven held back her tears and nodded, smiling weakly at Beast Boy.

'No wonder Beast Boy doesn't want to leave Raven, she really needs him.' Robin thought to himself when he started eating his breakfast. 'But she can stay like this forever.'

"Raven, I want you to see a shrink. I'll make the appointment for you and you just have to go." Robin said. Raven looked at the leader and shook her head, not liking the idea.

"Robin she doesn't want it, don't force her." Beast Boy said, his arms still tightly around Raven.

"Then do you want her to be like this forever? Beast Boy she has to get out of her shell, she can't stay like this for the rest of her life."

"So what if she stays like that forever, I don't mind taking care of her. We can't force her Robin, we don't know how she feels."

"Then is there anyone who understands how I feel?" the leader said, raising his voice a little. "Slade's up to something and I can't figure it out alone. I need all the help I can get but two of my members are not available. I feel so stressed up. I have to take responsibility of my team and the security of the city, I can't take it anymore. I don't care, Raven is going to see a shrink no matter what!" he looked over to the dark girl, who was trembling and crying.

"I…don't want…Beast Boy…I don't want." Raven whimpered, her whole body was shaking. Beast Boy quickly pulled her into his chest, muffling her cries.

"Robin please, she just needs more time. I promise I will bring her to see a shrink when she is ready okay. Let's not force her anymore. See how scared she is." Robin's heart broke when he saw Raven crying, guilt stung him as he was the one who ruined her morning.

"Raven, I know it hurts to be reminded of the past, but it is the only way to help you overcome it. I don't wish to see you in such agony, I care about you. I'm sorry I…raised my voice and scared you. But I want you to know something Raven, you never are alone. All of us are here for you. You can come to us if you need help." Robin walked over to Raven and patted her head. She raised her head to face Robin. "You can go with Beast Boy if you want, I'll find the best shrink around to treat you okay?" he asked softly with a smile.

"I'm sorry Robin." Raven whispered as he exited the hall.

* * *

It had been an hour after breakfast. Starfire was out in the mall of shopping and Robin was still working on the clues of Slade's intentions. Raven and Beast Boy were still at the table but were now facing Cyborg's direction, watching him play the gamestation. 

"Go Cy, you're the man!" Beast Boy cheered as Cyborg took his 54th consecutive win.

"BB do you want to play? It's boring to play with the com. It's not challenging at all." Cyborg grumbled. Beast Boy looked at Raven, whose arms are still tightly around him, and opened his mouth to reject the offer.

"It's alright Beast Boy, I don't mind." Raven said, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Rae, I won't play if you don't like it." Raven flashed him a gentle smile and nodded. She tightened her grip on him and leaned onto his chest, motioning him to carry her. Beast Boy let out a grin and carried her to the sofa, placing her between him and Cyborg.

"Hi Rae, feeling better?" Cyborg asked as they sat down. Raven nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Ha see BB, you can't beat me no matter what." Cyborg cried out after claiming his fifth win.

"I'll beat you in no time." Beast Boy rebuked, not wanting to accept his loss.

"Then why haven't you won a single game?"

"I could beat you easily, if my body was not bounded by Rav…" Beast Boy stopped, realizing he had said something wrong. Raven looked up at him and removed her arms from his chest. "Raven, I don't mean it. You can hug me if you want, it will not affect me." he said softly, moving in to hug her.

"I'll be fine, I…I'll just sit beside you, I…I'll watch you play. Just enjoy yourself." Raven assured, tucking herself comfortably on the sofa. She hugged her legs tightly to her chest and smiled weakly at Beast Boy, who got back to his game after returning a huge smile of his own.

"Oh man!" Cyborg whined when Beast Boy won.

"See Cy, I told you I could beat you anytime!" Beast Boy cried out in triumph. "Yay Rae, I won." He turned to the gothic girl but his smile faded as soon as he saw her. Raven's body was shaking violently, her face was very pale and her breathing was very fast. "Rae!" he cried out worriedly and hugged her tightly. Her pupils had shrunk and her body felt so cold. She was hyperventilating. "I'm here, it's okay." Raven opened her mouth and gasped for air, leaning onto his body for support. She soon passed out and collapsed into his arms.

* * *

"Don't worry Beast Boy, she just fainted. It will be fine when she wakes up." Cyborg reassured. They were in the infirmary. Cyborg was monitoring Raven's conditions while Beast Boy was by her side, with her hand in his. Raven's heart rates and breathing were back to normal and colour had returned to her face. 

"I shouldn't leave her alone. I knew she would be scared but I…why did I leave her alone for my stupid game? Why am I always so selfish?"

"Don't blame yourself, Raven wouldn't like to see you like this." Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look BB, she is stirring." Beast Boy stood up and gently helped Raven up, hugging her.

"Beast…Boy." Raven mumbled and opened her eyes slowly.

"I'm here Rae." Beast Boy said, hugging her tightly. Raven quickly buried her face in his chest and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry Rae, I shouldn't have left you for that worthless game. Why am I so stupid? Why am I always hurting you?" Beast Boy reprimanded himself, the tears fell out of his eyes. Cyborg quickly left the room, letting the two talk.

"You are not hurting me Beast Boy, I'm the one who is hurting you. I'm so troublesome, always having to depend on you."

"Raven but I don't mind taking care of you, even if for the rest of your life."

"But I mind. I don't want to be your burden. I don't want to bother you and I don't want to affect your lifestyle. I want you to be happy but I can only bring you misery."

"No Rae, I'm happy to be by your side. I'm happy just to see your smile, to see you feeling better. I just want to be with you. The happiness you bring to me is so great that I can't get it from any other person."

"How can you happy? Because of me you can't go out, because of me you have to stick around in the tower for the whole day. Because of me you can't play outdoor games with the others, because of me you can't even sleep well after the torturous day and because of me you can't even play the gamestation." Her voice quavered as tears flowed down her pale face. "Why am I bringing you so much trouble? Why am I bringing you so much pain?"

"Rae please, don't talk like that." he whispered into her ear and rocked her body gently. "I love you and I'm willing to do anything for you." Beast Boy pulled Raven into a passionate kiss and tightened his grip when she tried to struggle out of it. She softened down and leaned on his chest.

"Beast Boy, will you go back to Azarath with me?"

"Why, do you miss home?" he asked, cradling his head.

"The healers there are much better than the shrinks on Earth."

"Raven, we don't have to rush it."

"Robin's right Beast Boy, I can't stay like this forever. I want it Beast Boy, to get out of my shell and get on with life." Raven locked his eyes into hers "For you, it's the least I can do."

"Rae…" Beast Boy said softly, touched by her words. He kissed her eyes softly before engaging in another breathless kiss.

* * *

What happens when Raven and Beast Boy get to Azarath? How will the treatment go and will it work on Raven? Can she live a normal life again and how will Beast Boy help her go through the treatment sessions? 

Don't forget to catch the next chapter of **Nightmare **to get the answers.

Luv teakigirl :Þ


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

Moving Mountains:** Thank you for your review, I'm glad that you liked that chapter and the entire plot in it :) 

**El Queso de Melicioso:** Sorry if you misunderstood, there was really no offence taken (I'm not good with words :Þ ) maybe it's really too OOC, I'll take note of it and try to avoid this problem in my other fics. Thank you for your reminder and of course your review.

**RaeLogan: **Thank you for your review, hope you will enjoy the rest of the story :)

**fluffy pink bunny: **Thank you for your concern. I am now well enough to present to you this chapter haha. Glad you like that chapter and thanks for your compliment. (pushes the on button and fluffy pink bunny starts to tear…haha joking only). Thank you for your review and hope you will also like this chapter :)

**Moey25: **Glad you liked my story and thank you for your review, hope you will also like the rest of the story :)

* * *

A/N: I wonder why the hits for chapter 9 is so low, only 46 but I guess it will slowly increase, sigh. Please check out my other fic, **Alone, Yet Not So Alone **. It's something that takes place before this story, hope you guys would read it and review if you want to :) . here's the next chapter, enough of sadness already, this chapter would not be as depressing. Enjoy and please review, thankies :Þ 

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 – Home Sweet Home

"Azarath sure is a beautiful place, it looks so peaceful." Beast Boy commented with a smile, his arms around Raven.

"It would have been more beautiful, if not for me." Raven said as she looked at her place of birth, her vision blurred as tears welled up in her eyes. Beast Boy wrapped her cloak around Raven and kissed her eyes.

"Rae, it wasn't your fault. You didn't want it either."

"If not for me, Trigon wouldn't have destroyed Azarath. The people wouldn't have died and mother wouldn't have…" she sobbed into Beast Boy's chest, not being able to continue. He stroked her head and pulled her close.

"Raven, what is done cannot be undone. Let's not dwell on the past anymore. They have rebuilt Azarath and everything is back to normal isn't it?" Raven nodded and wiped away the tear in he eyes.

"Let's go Beast Boy." Raven said and led him down a path. They stopped in front of a mansion. Raven hesitated and drew back her hand before pressing the door bell. A raven-haired lady in her late thirties came out to the gate and ran towards Beast Boy and Raven when she saw them. The gate swung open to let them in.

"Oh my darling Rae Rae, you are back. Do you know how much I have missed you?" she said as she threw her arms around Raven, hugging her tightly.

"Hi mum." Raven greeted when her mum released her grip. "This is Beast Boy." she introduced, pointing to the changeling.

"Good morning madam. I'm Beast Boy, Raven's boyfriend." He stuck out his hand for her to shake it.

"You can call me Jasmine." Jasmine said as she shook his hand. "Oh my baby why didn't you tell us you already got a boyfriend. You can show your feelings now?" she asked excitedly.

"Er yes, my Chakra cracked and I lost my powers. So I guess my emotions can't make me lose control over them now." Jasmine clasped her hand to her mouth after hearing the news.

"So is there anyway to recover it?" Jasmine asked, surveying her cracked Chakra.

"Not that I know mum."

"Why are we standing here, come on dears let's go in." Jasmine said and hurried them in.

"Thank you." Both Raven and Beast Boy said in unison when Jasmine placed two steaming cups of tea in front of them. They were comfortably seated on the sofa, Beast Boy by Raven's side.

"So baby, is there anything else you came here except for a meet the parent session?" Jasmine let out a grin.

"I was hoping to seek a healer." Raven replied. Jasmine put her hand on Raven's forehead and put the other on her own forehead.

"You do not seem to be ill but you look so tired." She drew back her hand and looked at Raven worriedly. "Is anything the matter? What happened my baby?"

"I…" Raven turned away, not looking at Jasmine's eyes. "I was r…" she took a sharp intake of breath and croaked the word out. "…raped." Jasmine's eyes widened and clasped her hand to her mouth, shocked to hear the news. Raven started crying and Beast Boy pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly.

"Rae, it's okay. I'm here, I won't let him hurt you." he said softly, placing his cheek onto hers. Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and leaned onto his chest. Soon her cries died down as she regained her composure.

"Don't worry my baby, I'll find the best healer to treat you." Jasmine wiped away her own tears with a hanky and stood up to leave the house. "You two better have a rest, both of you must be tired." Beast Boy nodded as Raven stood up with his help. They went to Raven's former room to take a rest after hours of traveling. To Beast Boy's surprise, Raven's room was not what he had imagined. There were stuffed toys all on her queen sized bed and her furniture and walls were colourfully painted (including the colour pink).

"What a beautiful room you have Raven, it looks more like Starfire's than yours."

"My parents still treat me like a child." Raven looked around her room and then back at Beast Boy who was laughing softly. "Don't laugh!" she said with a blush and punched his chest playfully.

"Okay, I won't laugh at you my baby Rae Rae." he teased but quickly changed the subject when Raven glared at him. "So your mother lives alone in this huge house?"

"No, I guess father is out to keep intruders out of Azarath. He is the head of the peacekeeping force here."

"Fa…father?" Beast Boy stammered at the thought of Raven's father.

"Of course I'm not talking about Trigon, silly. There would not be a place called Azarath if he lived here." Raven said with a smile. "They are my adoptive parents. They are really kind to me, even though they knew I am a demon. They treat me as if I was their own."

"But Raven where is your birth mother?"

"She died during Trigon's attack." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "He killed her right before my eyes, wanting me to know how dangerous and evil I was."

"Rae, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Beast Boy said softly, pulling her into his arms.

"It's okay, it is all in the past. Jasmine was great to me, they gladly adopted me and helped me overcome that trauma. So I guess it wouldn't be much of a problem now. I will overcome this one too Beast Boy, I want you to be happy."

"Rae, I'll be with you. We will get through this together, you are never alone." Beast Boy lifted Raven and carried her to bed after giving a gentle peck on her cheek.

* * *

"Raven wake up. We are having an appointment with the healer later." Beast Boy rocked Raven's body gently, slowly lifted her body up when she stirred. 

"Morning Beast Boy." Raven said with a smile when she opened her eyes.

"Morning my baby." Beast Boy greeted and cradled her as if she was an infant. He leaned down to kiss her lips. "The healer is coming in an hour's time."

"I'm hungry. Let's eat first before seeing her." Beast Boy picked Raven up and brought her down to the kitchen.

"Morning Madam." Beast Boy greeted when he saw Jasmine in the kitchen.

"Morning mum."

"Morning Beast Boy and my little baby." Jasmine said with a warm smile. She served them breakfast and two cups of tea.

"Tofu?" Beast Boy looked at his plate then at Jasmine.

"Seems like my baby really loves you so much. She kept reminding to buy your favourite food, said you eat practically nothing but tofu. Her reminders are still ringing in my ears." Jasmine let out a chuckle after finishing the sentence. Beast Boy smiled at his thoughtful girlfriend and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Raven blushed instantly, embarrassed to let her mum see them so intimate.

They had a chat after breakfast but stopped all conversations when the door bell rang. Jasmine stood up to open the door and returned with a brown-haired lady in her late fourties.

"Good morning, my name is Dorothy. It is a great pleasure to meet you." She bowed slightly. "You must be Raven." Dorothy stuck out her hand. Raven nodded and took her hand after much hesitation. "Well come on honey, let's go. You do not want to waste time do you?" Dorothy said as she led Raven away from Beast Boy.

* * *

Beast Boy looked out of the window again for the seventeenth time. Raven and Dorothy were in the garden, under the shade of a tree. They were in a meditative stance and were facing one another with their eyes closed. 

"Don't worry Beast Boy, Raven is in good hands." Jasmine assured as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Thanks, but shouldn't I be by her side? I mean I want to be with her."

"Your emotions will only let her lose concentration. They are relieving it, we can't let Raven lose focus."

"What! She wants Raven to go through it again!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He stood up but was stopped by Jasmine.

"Since Raven wants to see a healer on Azarath, she wants this kind of treatment." Beast Boy sat down, knowing Jasmine was right. "It should end soon, you better be ready for Raven." Beast Boy looked out of the window and saw both Raven and Dorothy standing up. He quickly ran out of the house and gave chase when Raven ran away.

"Raven, don't run!" he shouted after her. Beast Boy quickly turned into a cheetah and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He stopped in front of Raven and changed back into his human form, taking her into his arms. "Rae, I'm here. Don't run away from me." His heart broke when he saw Raven. Her face was very pale and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I…he…" her whole body was shaking. Beast Boy tightened his grip and pulled her trembling body close.

"Rae I'm here, I won't let him touch you."

"I'm…scared." Raven's voice quavered as she hugged Beast Boy, trying to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry Rae." Beast Boy said as his tears fell onto her face. "Let's go back to Earth and see a shrink, I don't want you to suffer like this. Stop this treatment okay?" Raven shook her head violently.

"No, I want his kind of treatment Beast Boy. I don't want to go back."

"But letting you go through it again? I can't Raven, it hurts me so much to see you in pain."

"It is the quickest way to let me get over this. The pain is worth it, just to see the smile on your face when I get better." Raven caressed his cheek and wiped away the tear. "I want to be back to normal again. I want to be your Raven, I don't want to be your burden."

"You are not my burden Rae, you never were. Why do you always think for me? You should think about yourself."

"There is only enough space in my brain and heart for you, you and only you. I can't think of anyone except the guy I treasure most."

"Rae, thank you. I love you." He kissed her eyes and then her cheeks.

"I love you too Beast Boy." They shared a passionate kiss in each others arms, not wanting to let go.

Jasmine was hiding behind a tree all the time, watching the two. 'My baby has already found someone worthy of her love. I don't have to worry about her anymore.' she smiled at that thought as she continued watching Raven and Beast Boy kiss.

* * *

Robin sat at the table, eating his usual breakfast and reading the paper. Slade has not made an appearance since that night so there weren't any leads he could work on. With a sigh, he folded the newspaper and looked at his two other teammates. Cyborg was eating his waffles while Starfire was eating her Tamaranean delicacy. Both of them look glum, their usual smile and life seemed to have left them. 

"I really hate to admit it but I kinda miss BB." Cyborg finally broke the silence.

"Agreed, I miss friend Raven and Beast Boy. I miss the hanging out and going to the malls of shopping with Raven. They are gone for three weeks and have not come back to visit us. I wonder how are they and when will they be coming back." Starfire said sadly.

"Beast Boy said they were going to stay till Raven gets well. I'm not sure when they are returning. Just hope Raven is feeling much better." Robin said she set down his fork.

"I am having difficulties unleashing the unbridled joy. Maybe if friend Raven was here she could help me meditate." Starfire said with a sigh.

"I could unleash my unbridled joy if BB was here. It is so quiet without him and my ears are craving to hear his voice again." Cyborg added.

"Finally discovered the importance of me?" a voice questioned as the door slid open.

"Beast Boy!" the trio cried out as the changeling stepped into the hall. Starfire flew to the door and gave him a hug.

"Oh friend Raven you are finally back!" Starfire let go of Beast Boy and gave Raven a bone crushing hug when the goth came in after him. Raven gave a warm smile and hugged her back as the two boys walked towards them.

"Welcome home Rae and the little grass stain." Cyborg said happily, glad that the Teen Titans are finally reunited. He and Robin hugged Raven, who hugged them back with a giggle.

"Ahem, do you guys mind? It is my girlfriend you are hugging." Beast Boy said, looking slightly annoyed. Both boys let go of Raven, who moved in to hug Beast Boy.

"Why? Jealous?" she asked with a smile.

"Finally knew the disadvantage of having a pretty girlfriend." Beast Boy let out a grin as he wrapped his arms around Raven.

"Since everyone is so happy today, training is cancelled." Robin announced, not wanting to spoil the mood.

"Then I shall go prepare for the feast." Starfire squealed joyfully.

"I'll help." Raven said as she flew after her to the kitchen.

"Is Raven really okay?" Robin asked, knowing that Raven likes to keep secrets to herself.

"She has learned to overcome the fear and accept reality but I don't think she can forget about it. Just glad that the incident doesn't bother her so much now and that she is back to herself."

"You'll give her everything she needs, won't you?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy nodded his head. "If you dare bully my little sis, I am going to kick your ass."

"I won't bully her Cy. How can I possibly hurt her?" Beast Boy assured and looked over to the girls, who were trying to bake a cake. "We better go help them."

"Now add the flour." Raven said, referring to the recipe. Starfire reached for the bag of flour. "No wait Star!"

**BOOM!** It was too late. The bag of flour exploded as Starfire opened it "gently", causing the floor and the five Titans to be covered in white.

"Oops, sorry." Starfire apologized.

"Winter seems a bit early this year." Beast Boy joked.

"Wanna have a snowball fight?" Robin asked.

"You bet!" Cyborg answered before the boys began throwing flour at one another.

"Boys." Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire giggled. "Looks like we are going to have a long day ahead."

* * *

"Starfire it's me, Raven. Can I come in?" Raven asked as she knocked on her door. The door slid open, revealing the alien princess. 

"Yes please friend Raven. Welcome to my room of sleeping." Both girls entered the room and sat down on Starfire's bed. "Friend Raven, are you feeling much better?"

"I guess so. It doesn't bother me as much now. Star, can you answer my question honestly?"

"I will tell you whatever I know, please go on and ask."

"Are you still blaming yourself about the rape?"

"I don't know." Starfire looked away hurtfully. "But I still think it should have been me. I am guilty for your rape Raven, it was all my fault." Starfire said sadly, looking down at the floor.

"Starfire, it wouldn't change a thing if you were the one being raped. We wouldn't want to see you hurt either."

"I felt so guilty when you tried to kill yourself. If Beast Boy didn't stop you in time, we would have lost you forever. If it was me, I wouldn't have taken it so hard. Then Beast Boy and you wouldn't feel this painful."

"What is done can't be undone. Let's try to forget about this matter Star, stop blaming yourself."

"But friend Raven, it pains me to see you get hurt. I rather it was me."

"That applies to me too. I don't want to see you sad because of me. I still prefer the Starfire who is cheerful at all times, because seeing your smile makes me forget all my troubles. You should be strong and support me so that I do not fall if you really care about me." Starfire nodded and smiled.

"Thank you friend Raven." Starfire said as she gave Raven a gentle hug.

"You are mostly welcomed Starfire." Raven said, returning the hug.

_Knock Knock _"Oh my baby Rae Rae are you in there?" Raven blushed when Starfire giggled.

"Looks like your beloved Beast Boy is here to take you. Goodnight friend Raven."

"Goodnight Starfire." Raven said before leaving the room to meet the green Titan.

* * *

Is it the end already? How will the story pick up from here and what other things will happen to disrupt the peace? 

Find out in the next chappie of **Nightmare** . I will always love all of you :Þ


	11. Shocking Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not by any chance own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Lotz of thanks to : 

**Sunkistgurl10**

**fluffy pink bunny**

**Charys of the shadows**

**K.C.Raven**

For their kind reviews, I love all of ya :) I am very happy to havereached 50 reviews, thank you to those who made it possible and also making my efforts recognized. Thank you for reading all the crap I have to say. Sadly, I'm sick once again (sigh, down with a flu) do enjoy the story even though this chapter is shorter :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 : Shocking Discovery

Raven lowered herself onto bed and got out of her meditation. She had been meditating for two hours and it already 9 pm. She got out of her room to get a cup of tea. Raven continued walking but stopped when she saw the changeling walking up the stairs, looking angry.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" sheasked softly, not wanting to provoke him.

"Don't know what is wrong with Cy. He asked me to help out with the T-car but spilled motor oil on me when I entered the garage." Beast Boy answered, pointing at the patch of oil on his shirt. "Where are going now?"

"Just going down to get some tea. You better bathe before you sleep or else you are going to sleep alone tonight."

"Of course I'll bathe. I wouldn't want to give up the chance to hug you to sleep." Beast Boy said with a grin before leaning down to kiss her cheek. Raven wrapped her arms around him but was pushed away. "Unless you want to bathe with me." Raven gave him a warm smile and went down to the kitchen. The three Titans were crowded around the oven.

"What are you guys doing?" Raven asked.

"Friend Raven, you are here. We are preparing for Beast Boy's day of birth." Starfire squealed, turning to face the goth.

"We are baking a cake for Beast Boy's surprise party." Robin added.

"So Cyborg you did it on purpose?" Raven questioned the metal Titan.

"Yup, to make sure Beast Boy won't know about it." Cyborg answered as he took out the cake from the oven and placed it on the table. "Oil stains are harder to remove you know." he added, giving Raven a wink.

"May I please be the first one to try this special tofu cake." Starfire requested as she got out a bottle of mustard. Cyborg cut out a small slice of cake for Starfire, who quickly turned it yellow before sending it into her mouth. "Dry on the outside yet soft on the inside, just like the raw glorkadom on my home planet."

"Raven would you like one? You should try to see if your darling would like it." Cyborg asked. Raven nodded and was served with a slice of the cake.

"It tastes just like tofu. I bet Beast Boy would like it." Raven commented after finishing her slice.

"So both of you girls like it?" the metal Titan asked. Both girls nodded, helping themselves to more of the cake. "We need one more person to try since Starfire finds anything edible to be nice and Raven would surely side BB, thinking that all tofu dishes are nice." He eyed the boy wonder.

"Hey don't look at me in this way, why should I be the one trying?" Robin protested.

"Because if Beast Boy knew I tried to eat this fake meat, he would surely blackmail me to eat more." Cyborg said when he handed Robin his slice. Robin scooped up a spoonful of the soft white cake and eyed it suspiciously. He was about to send it inside his mouth but stopped when he saw Raven's face turning slightly paler. Her eyes widened and clasped her hand to her mouth before running to the bathroom.

'Whew, luckily I didn't eat that.' Robin thought as he heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

Raven took in a deep breath. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for the result, fearing the worst that was about to come. She opened them slowly and looked at the little tool. She gasped when she looked at the result, it was a positive test. 

"Oh no, it can't be true." Raven murmured to herself as she shook her head and looked at the tool again. It was not a dream, it was reality. Tears rolled down her cheeks even though she had already expected this to happen. She had been feeling unwell and giddy these few days and she could feel that there was something different about her body. Raven knew it after ejecting the contents in her stomach yesterday night, but it was just so difficult for her to convince herself.

"What should I do now? How should I tell Beast Boy and how is he going to take it?" Raven questioned herself as tears continued to wash down her face.

* * *

Starfire was thinking about what to give Beast Boy for his birthday present. She was not very sure and wanted to seek advice from Raven but she knew it was best not to disturb her. Raven was not feeling well since eating the tofu cake they baked and Starfire saw how weak she was after throwing up. 

'Is the cake really that bad? I thought it tasted alright. Is it something wrong with Cyborg's recipe? How come I am not feeling unwell?' Starfire thought to herself and banged into something hard.

"Whoah careful Star, watch where you are going." Cyborg said when Starfire knocked into him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Do you know where Robin is?"

"I think he is in the evidence room, why do you ask?"

"I wanted to ask if he wishes to journey to the mall of shopping with me to buy Beast Boy's birthday presents. Have you bought anything yet?"

"Nah, I didn't buy anything for him. But I turned his moped up a notch. I installed nitro and rockets on it and increased its maximum speed by giving it better engine and wheels. Plus I waxed his moped until you can even see a zit on your face, he would surely be very happy to see this special birthday present."

"I don't know what I should buy for Beast Boy, can you give me some ideas to consider?"

"Well, you can buy the newest Extreme Maxed Out. Then I can play with Beast Boy." Cyborg suggested, letting out a grin. He nearly fell when someone ran into him.

"Careful Raven, did you get hurt?" Cyborg asked, stretching out his hand to help Raven up.

"I'm…fine." Raven gave a soft reply and ran to her room.

"Why do I get people knocking into me today?" Cyborg scratched his head, puzzled by Raven's behavior.

"Look Cyborg, friend Raven dropped something." Starfire called out to the metal Titan when she bent down to pick up the item.

"Let me see." Cyborg moved over to Starfire and studied it. He then realize the reason behind Raven's strange behaviour.

'No wonder Raven's voice sounded weird, she had been crying. But why did she cry, shouldn't it be a happy thing?' He pondered for a moment and it struck him. 'Is it because of that?'

"Cyborg, may I know what this is? I am not very familiar with the things on Earth."

"Starfire you don't need to know what this is. Er…you will know it when you need it."

"Things on Earth are just so fascinating." Starfire commented as she studied the item. "Then may I know if you had used it before?"

"Me? Of course not Star, it is a girl's thing."

"Then how come I can't use it and Raven can?"

"Shouldn't we go find Robin now?" Cyborg quickly changed the subject when he remembered how Starfire got angry with Robin because he said she wasn't his girlfriend. He started walking, thinking that the leader should know about this.

* * *

"Robin!" Starfire chirped as she flew towards the boy wonder. "Would you like to journey to the mall of shopping with me to buy Beast Boy's presents?" 

"I don't have the time, I still have work to do." Starfire's head hung low. "Er maybe later. I promise I will get all my work done by late evening okay?" Robin added, not wanting to disappoint the alien princess. Starfire smile gleefully at the boy wonder's reply.

"Oh Robin, can you please tell me what this is? Cyborg wouldn't say." Starfire took the item out. Robin's eyes widened and looked in disbelief.

"Star, is this yours?" Starfire nodded happily. "Who did it to you?"

"It's friend Raven."

"Ra…ven did it to you?" Robin's eyes bulged out, puzzled by her answer. "But how…"

"It belongs to Raven." Cyborg cleared his doubt when he entered the room. "She dropped it when she knocked into me."

"So Raven is the one who took the test?" Robin asked, finally getting the light of the situation.

"Yup and it is a positive test."

"How did she react to it?"

"When I saw her, she was crying."

"Then do you think…is it because of Slade?"

"I think so. If it was BB's she wouldn't be crying."

"Where is Raven now?"

"She ran back to her room just now, I think she is still there."

"I guess I need to talk to her about this."

* * *

What is wrong with Raven? What is the item that she dropped and why did she cry? Why were Robin and Cyborg worried about her? Is Raven willing to talk about what is troubling her? 

Don't miss the next chapter of **Nightmare**. Remember to read on.

* * *

A/N: I think you guys can guess what is the problem by now cos all of you are just so clever :) Anyways, I would reveal it in the next chapter. sorry if this chapter was short, sorry to have kept you guys waiting too :D


	12. The Truth

Disclaimer : I do not own the Teen Titans.

Wow10 reviews for chapter 11 thankies everyone :). Special thanks to those who reviewed:

**Sorrowbyrd**

**Lilliesofthevalley**

**Sunkistgurl10**

**singofthelove**

**Charys of the shadows**

**K.C.Raven**

**Moving Mountain**

**fluffy pink bunny**

**babybeastboy**

**st.jimmy revenge**

Well all of you know what the problem is haha. All of ya are clever and so there isn't much suspense in this story. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **babybeastboy** for reviewing all of the chapters of this story. Welcome to the reviewing crew, and welcome back **Lilliesofthevalley**. Now let's get on with the story, sorry for the wait everyone.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 : The Truth

Beast Boy was playing the gamestation. He was bored to death by the game as he did not have the mood to play at all. He was starting to miss Raven because he had not seen her for 14 hours and that period seemed like a year to him. Raven was acting strange. She did not come down for breakfast and when he went to her room, she quickly shut him out, saying that she was unwell.

'Is she okay?' Beast Boy thought to himself, knowing that Raven always like to bottle things up.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy." Robin called out, patting the changeling's shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Beast Boy finally got out of his daze. "Hi Robin, hi Star."

"Friend, are you feeling unwell like friend Raven?" Starfire asked, concerned about the well-being of their teammate.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Beast Boy are you free? Our food supply just ran out." Robin asked politely.

"I can go help you guys buy since I have nothing to do now. Just give me the list." Robin passed him a long list of items to stock up.

"Beast Boy can you also buy the tangy yellow mustard for me?" Starfire requested.

"Sure, no problem." Beast Boy answered and left the hall while Starfire flew after Robin when he walked away. Beast Boy walked into the garage and bumped into Cyborg on the way.

"Not again, another one knocking into me." Cyborg groaned as he extended a hand to help Beast Boy up.

"Sorry Cy, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"What's on your mind?" Cyborg asked and the changeling let out a sigh.

"It's nothing." Beast Boy sighed again. "It might sound lovesick to you but I really miss Raven."

"I'm sure she will be fine soon. Where are you heading?"

"I am going out to buy groceries so I intend to ride my moped there." Beast Boy answered and walked towards the garage.

"Hey BB stop." Cyborg rushed to the garage door and blocked Beast Boy.

"What's the matter Cy?"

"I mean you shouldn't ride your moped there, you should…" Cyborg scratched the back of his head, not knowing what excuse to give.

"Then? Do you expect me to walk back with all those stuff?"

"Of course not, I mean you can…you can take the T-car."

"Really? You wanna let me drive your baby?" Beast Boy eyed Cyborg suspiciously.

"I can go with you, I want to stock up my meat supply anyway. We can put the things in the boot."

"But I can still ride my moped there while you drive the T-car. I miss my moped." Beast Boy tried to walk into the garage but was caught by Cyborg.

"Don't argue with me okay!" Cyborg shouted and dragged him into the T-car.

* * *

"Robin, I do not understand what you and Cyborg were talking about earlier. Please, would you mind telling me?" Robin looked at Starfire, who looked as if she was going to cry if he didn't tell her. 

"Star, it's about Raven. She seems…troubled about her pregnancy."

"Friend Raven…is pregnant?" Starfire's eyes bulged out in a surprised manner.

"I need to get a better understanding of what's going on so I am going to talk to her about it." Robin stopped outside Raven's door. "Star, I think I need to go in alone. I don't want your emotions to affect Raven in any other way."

"Very well Robin, I shall go see what I can prepare for tomorrow's feast." Starfire flew down to the kitchen.

"Raven, it's Robin. Can I come in?" Robin called out as he knocked on the door.

"Robin I'm not feeling well. If there is anything you wish to tell me, just say it outside my door."

"It's something personal and I wish to talk to you face to face." After a long period of silence, the door slid open. Raven was curled up in the blankets, with her back facing him.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"I want to understand your problem." Robin stated his business after closing the door upon entering.

"What problem? I'm perfectly alright!" Raven replied in an irritated manner.

"Raven we know about it." Raven gasped, knowing what he was going to talk about. "We know about your pregnancy."

"We…we? How?" she managed to stammer out.

"Starfire picked this up when you bumped into Cyborg and dropped it." Robin sat down on Raven's bed and handed her the pregnancy test kit.

"Then…then Beast Boy? Does…does he?" she turned to face him.

"He doesn't know about it yet. I've sent him out to buy groceries so that I could have a chat with you. You can feel free to talk now."

"Robin." She broke down and threw herself at him, crying into his uniform.

"It's okay Raven. We are here to help you out." Robin hugged her with one arm and stroked her head with the other.

"I'm so confused, I…I don't know what to do. I thought it was the end of the rape but now…"

"Raven, is the baby…"

"It's Slade's." Raven answered before bursting into louder sobs.

"Are you sure? It might be Beast Boy's."

"Beast Boy and I never did it. We didn't have the time because I…I was too afraid to experience it again."

"Raven, I know you are confused now. But the main problem is, do you want to keep the baby?"

"I'm not sure…I can't give the baby happiness and I am afraid the baby would end up like me, having a bad childhood. But I don't want to abort it." She placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm afraid I already have feelings for it. It's inside me and I can feel it growing day by day. How can I bear to kill it when this poor child hasn't even had a chance to see this world?"

"Then what about Beast Boy, are you intending to tell him?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to tell him. I don't know how he would react to this. I don't want to know and I don't want to lose Beast Boy." Raven buried her face in Robin's chest, soaking his uniform with tears again. Robin waited a few minutes for her to calm down before he spoke up.

"Raven, I think Beast Boy should know about it. It would be unfair to him if he doesn't know."

"I know. I would let him know before deciding on what to do with the baby."

"I can help you tell him if you don't want to say it yourself."

"No Robin, I want to tell him personally. I want to see his reaction."

"Then when do you want to tell him? We can't keep this secret for too long."

"He should know it as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow night, after the party. I don't want to ruin his birthday tomorrow."

"No matter what decision you make, all of us would be behind you. Don't worry Raven, everything would work out just fine." Robin said with a warm smile and patted her back.

"Thank you so much Robin." Raven smiled gratefully and hugged the leader.

"Robin, Robin are you still in there? Are you free to go out with me now?" Starfire's voice came after a knock on the door.

"Looks like you have a date."

"Yes, er…I mean no." Robin answered as a tinge of red spread across his face. "Er I mean…we are just friends. I mean we…we are just going to the mall. I mean we…"

"I know Robin, just go." Raven nudged the boy wonder, who was at a loss for words and stuttering non stop.

"Raven," he called out before opening the door, "are you sure you are going to be alright?"

"I'm sure. Now just go, your girlfriend is waiting for you." Robin gave another smile and left Raven's room. Raven looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on it.

'How am I going to tell Beast Boy?' Raven questioned herself as a crystal tear escaped from her eye.

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes and couldn't help smiling. Today was the day he had been waiting for an entire year. It was his birthday, the day which he loved most. 

'It's going to be a special day.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he kicked off his blanket. He knew it was going to be special because he was not the Beast Boy before. Now that he has a pretty girlfriend, everything is going to change because of Raven. He let out a sigh, thinking about Raven again.

"I am growing way too attached to Raven." He murmured. It was only 7.20 in the morning and he was already wide awake. He could sleep through the entire day if Raven was by his side. She had rejected the offer to sleep together with him by simply saying that she didn't want to pass her illness to him.

'When is she going to get well? I am going to die if I don't see her soon.' Beast Boy thought desperately as he stepped into the shower. He finished his shower and got dressed, his thoughts being filled with Raven again.

'I am going to see Raven soon. I wonder what surprise she is going to give me later." Beast Boy grinned, fantasizing about some possibilities. He was pulled back to reality when his stomach gave a low growl.

"Well, first things first. Birthday breakfast." He rubbed his stomach and strode down to the kitchen.

**

* * *

It's Beast Boy's birthday and he is going to see Raven soon. What surprises awaits Beast Boy and what will happen on his birthday? Would Raven tell him about it? How would he react? **

**Don't miss the next chapter of NIGHTMARE ! coming soon on20 May 2006 :) **


	13. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Wow 11 reviews for chapter 12 (dances a victory dance) I am glad you guys like this story cos I like it too haha :) thank you to all those who reviewed:

**Sorrowbyrd**

**Charys of the shadows**

**Moving Mountains **

**Lilliesofthevalley**

**singofthelove**

**beautifulpurpleflame**

**fluffy pink bunny**

**Genic**

**jdbb1**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**kweandee**

First of all I would like to say sorry to have kept you guys waiting (especially **Sorrowbryd**) I would like to dedicate this chapter to **singofthelove** and **fluffy pink bunny**. Thank you guys for liking my story so much, here is the next chapter, enjoy and please review :) I think this chapter is also quite sad too :(

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Birthday Surprises

Beast Boy could smell the aroma of food when the door to the hall slid open. He could feel himself salivating when he recognized the smell to be that of tofu and quicken his pace.

There were tofu eggs, tofu bacon, tofu pizza, tofu dogs and tofu sandwiches on the table. There was also a jug of soy milk to make the tofu feast complete.

'My little Rae Rae is so sweet.' He thought to himself and smiled. He picked up the card on the table, knowing who it was from before opening it.

**Dearest Beast Boy,**

**I hope you liked what I have prepared for you. In case you forgot, it's your birthday today. Happy birthday to you and I hope you would enjoy your special birthday breakfast.**

**P.S: I've got another surprise for you, wait till you get your present.**

**Love,**

**Your baby Rae Rae**

Beast Boy smiled and sat down to eat his special breakfast, enjoying every mouthful of it.

Starfire returned from the mall with many bags of stuff. She had finally decided on what to buy for Beast Boy and had it wrapped up in a green and purple stripped wrapping paper. The door to the hall opened and she saw Beast Boy cleaning his plate after finishing his breakfast.

"Hey Starfire, morning." Beast Boy greeted in a cheery voice when he saw her.

"Morning friend. I believe it is your day of birth today and I wish you a very happy birthday."

"Thanks Star." Beast Boy walked over to her. "May I know what you have bought?"

"Sure, I had your present wrapped." Beast Boy looked through the bags and searched for his present. There were many pink dresses and shirts in the first three bags.

"Wow Beast Boy, you are up so early today." Robin said when he entered the hall with Cyborg.

"Man, we didn't even have time to put up the decorations for your party before you woke up. Why can't you just sleep in today?" Cyborg whined.

"Can't wait for my surprise presents." Beast Boy grinned and rummaged through the bags. He looked into one of the bags and nudged Robin.

"Didn't know you and Starfire progressed so fast, boy wonder." Beast Boy took out some baby clothes and toys, "You sure do hide secrets well don't you?"

"I believe you are mistaken friend. These are for Raven, not for me." Starfire clarified. The boys looked alarmed, especially the changeling, after hearing the news.

"For…for Raven?" Beast Boy looked at Starfire. "Why does Raven need it?"

"Star bought the wrong thing, right Star?" Cyborg asked the alien princess, who shook her head.

"Yeah you know, she always stock up things that are cute or nice to her." Robin explained and gave a nervous smile.

"But Robin, I believe when you told me Raven was pregnant, it meant having a little one inside of her so I bought all these for the baby." Starfire defended, teas welling up in her eyes. Beast Boy turned to face Robin and eyed him angrily.

"Is it true?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Beast Boy, I-"

"I asked you is it true?"

"Yes but you have to listen to me before you-"

"So you knew it, Starfire knew it and…and you guys didn't tell me?" Beast Boy shouted and backed away from them.

"BB calm down, Raven had her reasons." Cyborg stepped forward to grab him.

"Cyborg, you knew it too?" Beast Boy shook his head. "Why didn't all of you tell me? I guess I am the only one in this tower who doesn't know about this." His eyes seemed to glow red and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Raven wiped her hair dry with a towel and brushed her hair before going out of her room with Beast Boy's present. 

'I better go wake that lazybones up.' She thought as she walked to his room. She heard someone storming up the stairs and soon realized that it was Beast Boy. She ran forward to hug him.

"Darling Beast Boy, happy birthday." Raven smiled and looked up at him.

"Let go."

"Why, don't you like the breakfast I prepared for you?"

"I said let go!" he bellowed.

"Beast Boy, are…are you angry with me?" Raven asked when she let go of him. "I know, you must have thought I had forgotten your birthday present but look," she took out a big purple heart-shaped cardboard box and gave a big smile. "I've got your present with me."

"Raven stop it."

"You don't like it? But…but you haven't even opened it. I'll open it for you to see what's inside." She moved her hands to open the lid of the box. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she tried to hold them back.

"Stop it Raven, I know all about it."

"About what?" she asked and looked at him with teary eyes. Beast Boy knocked the box out of her hands angrily, spilling out all the contents on the floor.

"I know about your pregnancy." Raven gasped and Beast Boy gripped her shoulders. "When do you plan to tell me? How long do you plan to keep it from me? One month? Till your stomach shows? Till the baby is out? Or forever?"

"Beast Boy I…I was planning to tell you, I-"

"After everyone in the tower knew that you are pregnant? Do you know how hurt I am?" He started tearing but his rage only build up. "I am your boyfriend but you don't tell me anything, not even when you are with Slade's child! Doesn't it come to your mind that I should know about this? Why? Why of all people I am the last one to know?"

"I had my reasons, I didn't want to ruin your birthday party. I was planning to tell you tonight. I-" Raven sobbed and coughed, choking on her own saliva.

"Don't act as if I am the one at fault."

"No, I'm not blaming you. I am sorry, I really am sorry."

"Do you think just a simple sorry will work? Did you consider my feelings?" he yelled and tightened his grip on her.

"It…it hurts…Beast Boy, it hurts." Raven cried out, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Then let's stop hurting each other." He let go of Raven, "I'll let go, forever." He dropped Raven onto the floor and walked towards his room.

"Beast Boy please," Raven ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "don't go…don't leave me. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you, just don't…just don't leave me. I'm not strong enough, I don't want to be alone anymore. I'll die if you leave me…I…"

"Enough of it!" Beast Boy turned around to face her. "I'm so tired that I feel like dying. I'm tired of your apologies and I am tired of your excuses. After the rape and now the pregnancy, I can't and I don't want to take anymore of these. I'm so tired, tired of this whole relationship and I am tired of you!" Raven shook her head, knowing what he was going to say. "Let's just break up and let all of these end."

"Don't…don't" Raven begged and refused to let go of him.

"Let me go!" He bellowed and tore out of her grip, pushing her to the floor. He stormed to his room, passed the three other Titans, who were not sure of what they should do.

"Beast Boy!" Raven scrambled to her feet and chased after him. He slammed his door shut and locked it before she could even enter. "Beast Boy don't shut me out. Please, I just want to explain, I…I don't want a break up. Don't do this to me, please don't!" she pounded on the door with her fists.

"I don't want to hear your voice, go away!" He shouted through the door.

"I'm sorry I hurt you but I was confused about what to do, I really didn't know and I-"

"Stop it already! I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses!"

"Please friend, give Raven a chance to explain herself. She really didn't mean to keep it from you." Starfire tried to help.

"I'm sorry, I won't try to find anymore excuses. Come out Beast Boy, you can hit me or scold me or…or you…you can…you…" Raven collapsed before she could finish her sentence.

"Raven, Raven!" Cyborg shook her limp body.

"Beast Boy, Raven fainted!" Robin shouted and knelt down beside her body.

"Stop using these silly tricks, do you really think I would fall for it? I won't come out, I don't want to see her face!"

"But friend it's true, Raven fainted and-"

"Star it's alright, we'll leave him alone for a while." Robin patted her shoulders and turned to Cyborg. "Cyborg you'll take Raven to the infirmary, she looks pretty bad." He said after realizing how pale Raven was. The metal Titan nodded and carried her away.

* * *

Cyborg was angry at Beast Boy. He was angry because Beast Boy had broken Raven's heart. He blamed Beast Boy for landing Raven in such a sorry state and for hurting and bruising her body. 

"Beast Boy…don't go…I…love you…" Raven mumbled in her bed and her eyelids twitched.

"Raven you're up." Cyborg helped her up as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Is Beast Boy out of his room yet?" Raven asked softly.

"No." Cyborg shook his head. Raven sighed and stared blankly out of the window.

"It's all my fault. If I had told him, nothing would have happened." her voice came out in a monotone.

"But it is just a small matter, you were going to tell him anyway. I don't understand why he wants to break up with you for such a trivial matter."

"No he is not to blame. It is not a trivial matter. Imagine your girlfriend keeps something important concerning you away from you while the others all know about it and help her to keep it from you, won't you be angry?"

"But he is being unreasonable here, he shouldn't-" Cyborg was interrupted when the two other Titans entered.

"Friend are you feeling better?" Starfire asked and tried to sound cheerful. Raven answered with a nod but her gaze still remained distant. "I got the present you got for Beast Boy here." She said and handed Raven the heart-shaped box.

"Thank you." Raven replied and took the box.

"Beast Boy still refuses to come out but I am sure he will be back to normal after he cools down for a while." Robin said and patted Raven's shoulder.

"He should be angry with me, it's my fault."

Starfire finally understood what it means to "die" when you lose someone you love very much. Raven just sat there, gazing out at the window without blinking. Her face was emotionless and no matter what she said, she kept her face straight and her voice in a monotone. Raven was just like a living zombie, there was not even a slight glow in her eyes. Even though it did not mean to die literally, Raven just seemed so dead.

"Friend, I…I'm sorry for leaking out the secret." Starfire sat beside Raven and apologized. "You can choose to scold me or beat me up. Please don't be like this." With that, she grabbed Raven's hand and started hitting herself. "Please hit me, I don't want to see you like that." Tears streamed down her face as she continued hitting herself with Raven's hand.

"What for?" Raven asked in a dead voice and her hand dropped to her side when Starfire let go. "It's not your fault. I was the one who cheated him and hurt him, it wasn't you." Starfire burst into sobs when she felt the tense atmosphere in the room crashing down upon her. "Cyborg can you please make an appointment for me at the hosipital?"

"But Raven you are just weak, I can-"

"I wish to go for an abortion."

"What!" the three of them exclaimed in shock.

"And I want it as soon as possible."

"Friend you are getting rid of the little one?" Starfire finally stopped crying and asked. Raven nodded and looked at her stomach when she placed a hand on it.

"Beast Boy doesn't like it, he doesn't want it." She shook her head blankly.

"But having an abortion might do harm to your body and given your present condition it is best not to." Cyborg reasoned, wanting to discourage Raven.

"You wanted to keep the baby didn't you? It is better if you think through it carefully." Robin added.

"I know this is unfair to the baby but," she closed her eyes and sighed, "I can't lose Beast Boy. I have decided, please do me the favour Cyborg." The metal Titan nodded, knowing he can't make Raven change her mind and walked out of the room.

"Robin can you help me keep an eye on Beast Boy while I am away? I'll move to the city motel for a period of time until Beast Boy isn't angry anymore."

"You are going to move out of the tower? But you need someone to take care of you after the operation, you can't possibly live alone." Robin argued.

"Beast Boy doesn't wish to see me so I'll just move out. I don't want to anger him further."

"Then I'll go with friend Raven. I'll take care of her." Starfire volunteered.

"I will agree to your conditions if you let Star go with you, is that alright with you?" Raven nodded and soon Cyborg entered the infirmary.

"The earliest appointment is two hours later. I think you better get ready in an hour's time so that we can reach there early."

"Thank you Cy." Raven looked at the purple box she was holding onto and slowly got out of bed. The others followed her to Beast Boy's room, afraid that she might just collapse anytime. Raven knocked on the door and waited a while before speaking.

"Beast Boy it's me, Raven. I know you do not wish to see me and I don't expect you to open the door. I just want to tell you something, you…you don't have to answer me but I just…I just hope you would listen." Raven said in a shaky voice and tears streamed down her face after she finished her sentence.

"I wish to say I am sorry. It's my fault and I will not find anymore excuses. I'm sorry Beast Boy." she sobbed and put the box on the floor. "I'll put your present outside your door. You can choose to keep it or…or throw it away but I…I hope you would at least take a look before throwing it away." She paused for a period of time, hoping he was listening.

"Don't starve yourself okay? Please come out to at least drink some water or eat something. It isn't your fault so please don't torture yourself, I…I don't want to see you like this…I'm sorry. I…I won't be in the tower, I'll move out of the tower so you won't see me when you come out of your room. If…if you wish to tell me anything you can tell Robin, he will convey the message to me. I won't…I won't come back until you want me to. I won't be around so please…take care and don't let yourself suffer." Cyborg put a large hand on her shoulder and handed her a tissue paper. She nodded and took it to wipe her tears.

"I'll go pack my things now but please Beast Boy, don't stay in there for too long okay? It is bad for your health and…I'm sorry for everything. I better get going now, I hope…I really hope you can forgive me but I'll give you time, you can take as long as you want. I'm sorry Beast Boy, I…I love you." She said the last three words in a whisper and turned to walk away as hot tears streamed down her pale face.

**

* * *

She didn't tell him, he found out and wanted a break-up with her. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Beast Boy forgive Raven, or hate her for the rest of his life? Find out in the next chapter of NIGHTMARE. **


	14. Raven's Present

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Thank you everyone :) I'm reaching 100 reviews soon and now I have more than9900 hits. Also 32 fav n 32 alerts, thanks guys for helping me and motivating me to move on :)**

**Many thanks to those who reviewed :**

**Charys of the shadows**

**Moving Mountains**

**Lilliesofthevalley**

**Mourning Dove 2590 **(or should I call you Sorrowbyrd?)

**fluffy pink bunny**

**Genic**

**K.C. Raven**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**MrStolpe**

**Cain**

**Mourningwillow**

Now we'll get on with the story, thank you for your patience. I haven been able to write a lot cos there was so many tests and my term tests are just round the corner arrgh! Find out they will do with they baby in this chapter (I have already decided)

For those who will cry easily, please get ready a tissue paper cos I think some parts would bring out your tears :). Kk here's chapter 14, enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Raven's Present

Robin walked down the corridor towards Beast Boy's room. He wanted to have a talk with the changeling after sending the other Titans off. Starfire had insisted on accompanying Raven to the hospital and Cyborg drove the both of them there. Robin had stayed in the tower, because he had promised Raven he would stay and keep an eye on Beast Boy while she was away. Beast Boy's present was still sitting at where Raven had put it. Robin picked it up, hoping Beast Boy would at least look at what Raven had got for him.

"Beast Boy it's Robin. Can I come in?" Robin asked after a few knocks on the door.

"Robin I wish to be left alone."

"There is something important I want to talk about. It's no point locking me out since I have the keys to each and every one of your rooms." Robin heard Beast Boy sigh in defeat and the door slid open. The boy wonder walked towards the changeling, who was sitting on his bed.

"What is it? You are here to reprimand me isn't it?" Beast Boy demanded.

"I know it is Raven's fault but she doesn't deserve that. She-"

"Then you mean it is my fault? That I deserved it?" he glared angrily at the leader.

"Raven was confused at that point of time but she has already decided to tell you, you shouldn't-"

"She was confused then what about me? First the rape and now she is pregnant with Slade's child. I am so confused and I don't know what I should do. Clinging onto this relationship would only bring pain to the both of us." Beast Boy started tearing.

"The rape has brought pain to all of us but raven is the one going through it and the pregnancy. The pain and agony she feels is ten times as much as what you are experiencing now." He sat down beside Beast Boy. "Do you really want a break-up? Do you not love her anymore? Doesn't it occur to you that she is badly hurt and do you still care about Raven? Does she still mean the whole world to you?"

"I don't know! Stop confusing me with your question!"

"Maybe this would help you get a better understanding of what you really want you really want and clear your confusions." Robin handed Beast Boy the purple heart shaped box which he had been holding onto since he stepped into the room. Beast Boy took it hesitantly. He removed the lid with shaking hands and took a look inside. There was a big handmade birthday card with the words **HAPPY BIRTHDAY **in Raven's handwriting on the cover. He opened the card to read what was inside.

**Dearest Beast Boy,**

**Happy birthday to you! You are now a year older than yesterday and I am sure you would be more matured than before. My presents are nothing great because I didn't spend a lot on them but I still hope you would like it. I've got four presents for you. First, the card you are holding onto now. Yup the one you are reading. I made it myself because I can't find any that could express my love for you or that could hold all of my feelings.**

**The second present is something I made for you too. Quick take it out from the box to see if you like it!**

Beast Boy took the second present out from the box and realized that it was a hand knitted black woolen vest. He continued reading the card.

**If you find it big, it's okay. I've been told that it would shrink after washing so I made it a few size bigger. It's going to be winter in a few weeks time so I made you this vest. I hope you would wear it for every mission in winter so that my feelings would be there to protect you from you from the cold and any possibilities of you getting hurt.**

**The third one is the present that I find the most meaningful.**

Beast Boy took out a small box from the heart shaped box and opened it. There were two key chains of a broken heart. Both were purple and the names in green, Garfield and Raven, were printed on each heart respectively. He pieced the both of them together and got a perfect fit, a beautiful heart shape. He continued reading the card, wanting to know the significance of the present.

**You now want to know the reason I said that right? Hmm…let me think…because we can put it on our communicator and you would miss me every time you see it. You like this answer? Okay I lied haha, but I like that idea too :)**

**The real reason is this: the heart with your name represent you and the one with mine represent me. We were both heart broken before. Terra betrayed your love and Malchior toyed with my feelings. Being heart broken is nothing that could heal completely or something that could be easily forgotten. Both of us should be very clear of this point but now then I realize two broken heart actually make one. You and me, together we are whole. Our hearts now beat as one and now I can finally feel freely. You are the one who made me completely, without I wouldn't even dare imagine how my life would be like now. Thank you Beast Boy, I love you.**

**Touched aren't you? But it's nothing compared to what you have given me. For your love, I'll do anything to make you happy. For you, you and only you.**

**I would like to end off this card with the last present. It is a poem I wrote for you and I hope you would like it. It is about my feelings and how I thought of you. It's what I want to tell you and here it goes:**

**A heartless demon once I was,**

**Never knew our paths would cross.**

**Coursing through a painful life,**

**Hurting like a thousand knives.**

**Feeling is what I must abstain,**

**That's why I am so restrained.**

**I am hard to understand,**

**But you just had to break this trend.**

**Cracking jokes is your life-long goal,**

**A smile you wish my lips would mould.**

**Even though I couldn't feel,**

**Seeing you fills me with zeal.**

**A smile on your face which I would pray,**

**Cause it would brighten up my day.**

**Immersing myself in a pool of lies,**

**But love you my emotions would remind.**

**No matter how hard I would try,**

**I couldn't live in self deny.**

**Darkness it always fills my heart,**

**So I'm not sure of where to start.**

**Then you came to be my guide,**

**Showing me where was the light.**

**It all started with a song,**

**Then I knew where I belong.**

**In your arms where I feel safe,**

**Unlike in a haunted cave.**

**My heart rippled with elation,**

**When I heard your love confession.**

**A part of me you wish to be,**

**Like leaves and flower to a tree.**

**My lips you sealed with a kiss,**

**Opened up my gate of bliss.**

**Our relationship is one that's rough,**

**With obstacles to block our paths.**

**I wanted you to be happy,**

**But only brought you misery.**

**After so much that you had to suffer,**

**Your love for me still didn't waver.**

**You want to always share my pain,**

**And shelter me from every rain.**

**Thank you is what I wish to say,**

**And in some way I shall repay.**

**But even if we had to part,**

**Etch you I will in my heart.**

**That's all I have to say. I love you darling.**

**P.S : Can you meet me on the roof at 8pm after the party? There is something really important that I have to tell you personally.**

Robin saw Beast Boy staring at the card for along time and called out to him.

"Beast Boy are you all right?"

"Robin," Robin saw tears flowing down his face. "Where is Raven? Where is she?" he yelled. "Quick tell me where she is, I want to see her now!"

"She went to the city's hospital to have an abortion." Beast Boy's eyes widened and rushed out of the room. "Beast Boy wait…" Robin gave chase but the changeling was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Starfire, Raven and Cyborg were in the waiting room, waiting (of course haha) for Raven's name to be called. 

"Friends I shall go buy some drinks for all of us!" Starfire said cheerfully and flew off after breaking the silence.

"Rae are you sure you want this?" Cyborg asked and took her small hand in his.

"I…I don't know." Raven turned to face him and looked down on the floor.

"Is this what you really want? You can still reconsider it."

"I don't know." She started crying and Cyborg moved in to hug her. "Beast Boy doesn't want the baby so I…" she trailed off and sobbed.

"You should only do this if you are the one who wants it, not Beast Boy."

"I don't know….I wanted to keep it at first but it would only open up my wound and remind me of he rape. I can't possibly raise the baby, not alone and not without Beast Boy. I need someone to cling onto, someone who can give me assurance and someone who can give me a sense of security to face this. I can't do it alone, I…I can't keep the baby."

"Raven you-"

"Miss Raven Roth." A nurse interrupted them. Raven wiped away her tears and stood up.

"You guys don't have to wait for me. It will take quite some time to get it done."

"No, we will wait here for you. Rae," he went over to hug the dark girl. "good luck."

"Thanks Cyborg." Raven smiled gratefully when he let go. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She gave an assuring smile and followed the nurse.

* * *

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and sped down the street, ignoring all eyes on him. He kicked off the ground forcefully and sprang as far as he could. He ran so fast that everything was a blur. The only thing in his eyes was the hospital and his mind was filled with images of Raven. 

_She was licking his hand affectionately, but stopped when she found him staring at her. "Did I hurt you?"_

"_Just don't lie to me Beast Boy."_

'_**I won't.'**_

"_Please stay, I…I want to be with you." _

"_I don't want to be alone." Raven said timidly._

"_**I'm here Rae. I won't let you feel alone."**_

"_I love you, you are worth everything and to me you are my everything." She gently caressed his cheek. "When I saw you in danger, the only thing on my mind was to save you, to let Overload get me instead you. I don't want to see you hurt, that's all that I could think of at that moment."_

"_You said you would never let me be alone." She pleaded, her eyes welled up with tears._

"_I just want you to be happy."_

"_Beast Boy, I love you. Don't ever leave me." She said softly._

"_Please stop! I'll do what ever you say!"……"I'm sorry Beast Boy, just be safe."_

"_I want to share your pain, you're not going to suffer alone." He bit into her flesh and left a red ring on her arm._

"_Meeting you is the greatest joy of my life."_

"_There is only enough space in my brain and heart for you, you and only you. I can't think of anyone except the guy that I treasure most."_

"_Really?"_

"_How can u be so cruel?"_

"_I'll do anything to make it up to you, just don't…just don't leave me. I'm not strong enough, I don't want to be alone anymore. I'll die if you leave me."_

'How can I be so cruel? Why did I have to do that to her? She needs me more than anything and I smashed her into pieces. She does not deserve all these and it's all my fault for hurting her.' He let out a roar and tears welled up in his eyes.

'Raven I'm sorry for breaking your heart. Please forgive me, I really do love you. Please Rae, you have to wait. You have to wait for me, you have to. There is so much that I want to tell you. I'm coming for you now and you have to wait. Please Rae you just have to.

* * *

Raven lay on the operating table and stared at the ceiling. The buzzing of the machines and the bright light resulted in her nervousness, causing her to fidget around. 

"Nervous?" The doctor sitting beside her asked with a kind smile. Raven nodded and looked around, seeing a few nurses busy with something. She noticed the doctor's name tag which read Dr Li, Gladys.

"I'm scared too." Raven confessed honestly. "Is it painful?"

"It will of course cause pain but it depends on your level of tolerance to judge whether it is painful or not. We would inject anesthetics into your body so you do not have to worry too much about the pain." Dr Li assured and took her hand.

"Can I do without it?"

"But my dear it would hurt a lot if you don't want the anesthetics and I haven't tried to do without it before."

"I'll take the risk." Raven looked at her stomach and patted it gently. "Since I chose to kill it, I should bear its pain too."

"Okay then if that is what you want. But I will give it to you if I think you need it okay?" Raven nodded and agreed with her condition. "I will now do a check up for you to see if you are fit to undergo the operation. You just wait here okay?" The doctor smiled and walked towards the nurses to get Raven's reports.

Raven lay there and thought of reconsidering her choice. She really didn't want to kill the baby but she knew she couldn't raise the baby without Beast Boy's support if she were to keep it.

"You ready?" Raven was so deep in thought that she had not notice Dr Li returning to her side. She sighed, knowing that it was too late to back out now.

"Yeah I guess so." Raven answered and closed her eyes. Dr Li proceeded and put her gloves on. "Wait!" Raven's eyes shot open. "I…can I talk to the baby first?"

"Sure." Dr Li said gently. Raven put her right hand on her stomach and stroked it slowly.

"Hello there little one. I'm sorry that I have to do this but I really don't want you to suffer because I can't give you happiness. You can blame me for what I have brought upon you. I just wish you would have a better and responsible mother in your next life, I…" she started crying, "I love you." Raven closed her eyes, tears pouring out of her tightly shut eyes. "I'm done." She whispered.

Dr Li stood up and got ready the surgical instruments. She was about to insert it into Raven's body but stopped when she heard a commotion outside the operation theater.

"Let me go! I want to see Raven!" Raven's eyes flew opened when she heard her name. "Raven!" he shouted and kicked the door open.

"Beast…Beast Boy." Raven sat up to have a better view of what was happening. Beast Boy was restrained by three doctors and a security guard. But nonetheless, he pushed them aside and ran towards where Raven was.

"I'm sorry Dr Li. This man came barging in and we couldn't stop him. We'll get him now." The youngest looking doctor said and the four of them went forward to grab Beast Boy.

"Stop, it's alright. Let him go." Dr Li said and nodded, assuring them when they looked at her doubtfully. The four of them bowed slightly and left the operation theater. Raven used the right sleeve of her gown to wipe the beads of sweat trickling down Beast Boy's forehead and looked at him worriedly.

"Rae…" he panted to catch his breath and took her small hand.

"Are you hurt or something?" He shook his head and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I have said and done to you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Raven raised her head from his still heaving chest and caressed his cheek, wiping away his tears.

"Don't blame yourself." she started crying, "I'm the one who is at fault and I have never been angry with you. It is not your fault."

"No Raven, I should have been there when you were confused over what to do with the baby. I should have been with you to face it and not let you carry the entire burden. I said I love you and I wanted to share your pain but I only made empty promises, hurting you again and again. I'm sorry." He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. "I want the baby, I promise I will take good care of you and the baby. Rae let's keep it, give the baby a chance and also give me a chance to redeem myself. Let your baby be mine and let it be ours okay?"

"Beast Boy but I-" he hugged her tightly.

"So you are saying that you don't forgive me and so you do not want the baby?" she shook her head at his question. "I promise I will take good care of you and the baby. I promise I won't break this promise no matter what. Trust me Rae, let's keep this little one and let me father it okay?" Raven nodded and was pulled into a passionate kiss after her reply. Dr Li smiled and clapped for the couple, which was soon joined in by other nurses.

"So I shall go for some coffee and early lunch in the canteen now." Dr Li said in a cheery voice and stood up.

"Thanks Dr Li." Raven said gratefully.

"Just glad the little one did not have to die and to see you guys patch up." Both of them smiled gratefully and Beast Boy carried Raven to change back into her clothes.

**

* * *

A/N: yay they patched up :) and decided to keep the baby. What will happen in the next chapter (I'm still thinking also)? So stay tune to the next chapter of NIGHTMARE. **

**In your reviews can you guys tell me which is your favourite present of the four cos I want to know which one is the most meaningful and popular and also if you liked the poem, i'm bad at poems, sigh :(**

**Thankies to everyone, please vote cos every vote of yours counts,**

**:) teakigirl**


	15. A New Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans cos they are too expensive for me to afford :)

Special thanks to:

**Mazazilian**

**Anita King**

**Charys of the shadows**

**Genic**

**Mourningwillow**

**Sorrowbyrd**

**K.C. Raven**

**yukikyoninuluver**

**Kill Kaoru**

**MrStolpe**

**fluffy pink bunny**

**ravanwolf**

A/N: thank you to all those who review, I was so happy that I got 12 reviews for the last chapter (jumps around after I had reached 100 reviews) was glad that you guys liked the chapter and the presents. Speaking of the presents, let me count the number of votes:

Card: 1

Vest: 1

Broken hearts key chain: 6

Poem: well I guess the poem was ok cos most of you say so :)

So I guess the favourite present that all of you liked was the broken hearts (cheers with everyone, I liked that too but I spent the most time on the poem.)

The chapters starting from this may bore you but I still hope you guys would like it :) some fluffy goodness in this chappie, of course of BBXRae, enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: A New Raven

"Rae…" Beast Boy mumbled and reached over to hug her. He opened his eyes when he could not feel her warmth. "Silly me." He slapped himself on the head, "there is only one place she would be right now." He didn't even bother to put on his clothes and went to find his Gothic queen.

"Raven are you okay?" he asked and peeped into the bathroom. She was there, kneeling in front of the toilet bowl. Raven shook her head slightly and continued retching and heaving. He rubbed her back until she was done and helped her to her feet.

"I hate morning sickness." She groaned weakly and felt his strong arms embracing her.

"I'm sorry my little baby. How I wish I could share your morning sickness too."

"You wouldn't want to if you had a taste of it." He helped her to the bed and sat down beside her.

"I guess so. That is why mothers are the best in the world, they will do anything for their babies." Beast Boy bent down and placed his ear on her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh I want to hear the baby's voice." Beast Boy paused and listened hard. "Wait I hear him talking. Our baby says he is sorry for letting mummy suffer and he also promises that he would be filial to you when he grows up."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am only two months pregnant and babies do not talk."

"Ya I made the talking part up haha. But there really is a heartbeat."

"Maybe that's mine you're hearing."

"No not yours. It is fainter and weaker. Also I can hear your heartbeat clearly."

"But isn't it abnormal? Hearing the baby's heartbeat when I am only two months pregnant?" Beast Boy chuckled and hugged her.

"Nothing is normal in our lives Rae. Besides it might be normal."

"I guess you are right." She looked at his lower body and smiled. "You are going to be a father in half a year's time, can't you be matured and stop wearing this kind of boxers?" Beast Boy looked at his boxers and laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with wearing Barney boxers. It doesn't mean I am childish. I like it because it has our colours, purple and green." He let out an evil smile and pressed his body close to hers. "And you have to admit that I look sexy in them."

"Nope. I never ever thought your were sexy." She shook her head and crossed her arms, unconvinced by what he had said.

"You like me in my boxers don't you huh my baby?" he pushed her gently on the bed. Raven shook her head proudly and looked away. "Then I guess I will have to prove it to you that I am hot." He kissed her lips and then moved down to her neck.

"Beast Boy stop playing already. I am hungry and the baby is hungry. I want breakfast." she pouted.

"Okay I'll go prepare your breakfast. Call you when I'm ready, you can lie down first." He gave her an affectionate kiss before going down to the kitchen.

* * *

Raven got up and walked down slowly to the kitchen. She had not expected the pregnancy to drain so much out of her that now it was tiring to even climb down the stairs now. 

'Finally I'm here." She thought when the door to the hall swished opened.

"Glorious friend Raven, you and the little one have come down for breakfast." Starfire flew over and moved to hug Raven.

"Starfire don't squash Raven in this way!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran towards them.

"Sorry friends, it wasn't intentional." Starfire looked away sadly.

"He doesn't mean it that way Starfire, we are not angry with you." Raven smiled, assuring the alien princess.

"Yeah Starfire, I was just worried about the baby. Sorry for shouting at you." Beast Boy apologized.

"I didn't take it to heart, it's okay." She paused and sniffed. "Is something burning?" Beast Boy sniffed and jumped.

"Oh my eggs!" He exclaimed and ran to the kitchen.

"Friend Raven is your sickness of the morning over already?"

"I'm feeling much better now, thank you Star." Raven smiled and the alien clapped her hands.

"Oh I've prepared something for you and the baby. Come I'll show it to you." Starfire took Raven's hand and led her to the kitchen. "It is something good for pregnant mums and it is very nutritious."

"Morning Rae, want waffles?" Cyborg turned his head around and asked from the waffle iron.

"Sure I think three should be enough." Raven replied before sitting down.

"Morning Raven." Robin greeted and folded the paper.

"Morning Robin." She acknowledged with a nod.

"How are you coping with your pregnancy?"

"It is harder than I think it is but I guess I would get used to it soon."

"Raven wait for a while. I'm almost done with your ham, cheese and bacon omelette." Beast Boy called from the stove and smiled at her.

"Friend Raven here's the tonic soup!" Starfire put a bowl in front of Raven and lifted the cover, revealing a bowl of black bubbling goo with a fishy smell. "Come on it's nutritious." Starfire scooped up some of the "soup" and the mass throbbed on the spoon. Raven covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Raven your omelette is done already-" Beast Boy turned and saw her running out of the kitchen. He put the omelette onto a plate and ran after her. Raven was once again kneeling in front of the toilet bowl and vomiting. He rubbed her back and tucked her hair behind her ears. She was done in three minutes and Beast Boy helped hr to the sink to rinse her mouth.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Who would be okay after seeing those things?" Raven asked rhetorically. They walked back to the kitchen, with Beast Boy's arm around Raven's waist.

"Glorious friend are you feeling much better?" Starfire stopped eating and asked when they sat down.

"Starfire I appreciate your efforts but I really don't need the tonics." Raven replied meekly.

"But the tonic is good for expectant mums and it will greatly benefit the baby." Starfire replied innocently.

"Starfire, Raven's stomach isn't strong enough for your tonics so it would only worsen her morning sickness. You don't want Raven to be sick all day don't you?" Beast Boy asked in a gentle tone. Starfire nodded, getting his point. Raven smiled, Beast Boy just had his way with people.

"Has anyone noticed that we have a large stack of waffles today?" Robin asked, shooting the question at Cyborg.

"Well there was too much batter so I made more. It's just about twenty waffles, surely we can finish it right?" Cyborg answered before all of them started eating.

Robin was full after eating three eggs, a glass of milk and four waffles. Starfire only ate three waffles and her Tameranian dish. Beast Boy had two serving of tofu, a glass of soy milk and three waffles with vegetable fillings while Cyborg gave up after his sixth waffle.

"I give up, I'm bloated already." Cyborg leaned back on his chair and groaned. "Er Raven are you really that hungry?" All of them eyed Raven in an astonished manner when she took her fourth waffle.

"I don't even feel full." She stuffed another forkful of waffle into her mouth and continued eating.

"But you already had an omelette, two servings of tofu and four waffles. Aren't you full yet?" Robin asked.

"I wouldn't have noticed if you had not mentioned, I forgot to drink tea. Thanks for reminding me Robin." Raven stood up and went to the stove to boil water.

"I guess she really has a good appetite now." Beast Boy laughed but was cut off by the alarm. Robin ran to the hall and checked the city map, which now had a blinking red dot on it.

"Titans trouble!" Robin shouted and checked the location. "The Hive is robbing the Central City Bank, let's go!" Starfire and Cyborg left after Robin while Beast Boy gave Raven a hug before turning to leave.

"Be careful Beast Boy, for me and the baby." Raven stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I will. You too, don't do anything that would strain your body. He smiled and ran to the garage.

* * *

Beast Boy carried boxes of packed Chinese food that he bought after the fight with Hive and went to Raven's room. 

"My baby. I bought you your favourite, Chinese food." He flashed a big smile when he entered her room.

"I don't feel like eating now." Raven was standing in front of her full length mirror, looking at her reflection.

"But aren't you hungry? You should be hungry by this time. I've got stir fried pork ribs, sweet and sour fish and also your favourite, black pepper beef slices. Don't you want any of them?" he asked and put the food on her dressing table.

"I'll have them for dinner then." She continued surveying her body at different angles. "Beast Boy, you have to answer me a question honestly." Raven said in a serious tone and looked directly into his eyes.

"What is it my baby?" he walked over to her side, worried that something was wrong.

"If I grow fat and ugly, would you desert me?" Beast Boy chuckled and Raven frowned. "Don't laugh, I'm serious. Now I look fat and I think it is ugly." She continued looking at her side view, then her front view and side view again in the mirror.

"Darling you are not fat, you are pregnant." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You are lying. See, my stomach is showing." She touched her stomach and pouted. "I am growing fat. It shouldn't show until two months later should it?"

"It's showing because you are skinny my dear." He stroked her stomach gently. "We'll check with the midwife tomorrow when we get to Azarath okay?"

"I guess so." She thought for a while before changing the subject. "Am I eating a lot? I seem to be eating every time."

"You are eating two person's share now, of course you would eat more. And I would still love you even if you become as fat as a pig."

"You are calling me a pig now?" she slapped his chest and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry my baby. You are not the pig, I am the pig okay?" After finishing his sentence, Beast Boy turned into a green pig with black patches and grunted. Raven smiled and patted his head but she was caught off guard when he changed back to his human form and pulled her body close.

"You are so naughty." She blushed and tried to push him away.

"We are already so close and you are still not used to our intimacy?"

"It took me years to get used to feeling and love is something I never experienced before falling in love with you."

"Maybe I should call you BB too." Beast Boy joked and laughed.

"Why? Beast Baby?"

"Nope you are my Blush Baby." Beast Boy laughed his head and Raven pouted. "You so cute when you pout, makes me wanna kiss your sexy lips."

"Huh-" she was cut off when his smooth lips engulfed hers. He caressed her cheek and pressed his lips tightly onto hers. Raven tried to say something but it all came out muffled. Beast Boy finally released her small lips for breath and smiled.

"Stop sneaking attacks on me." She blushed furiously and punched his shoulder.

"Can't help it when I have such a beautiful girlfriend." He let out an evil smirk. "And I had not have enough of it yet." With that, he attacked her lips again and caressed her back with both hands. Raven followed what he did, slowly rubbing his back. Their tongues met in Raven's mouth and they fought fiercely as their bodies burned with passion. Beast Boy put his weight onto Raven, causing them to fall onto the bed without releasing his tight grip on her. She squealed into his mouth when they fell but the pressure he was exerting on her lips was so tight that she couldn't move her lips much.

"Raven…" he moaned and moved to kiss her neck.

"Beast Boy…" she called out his name in pleasure as she enjoyed the sensations with her eyes closed. Beast Boy sent a shiver down Raven when his hot breath touched her ear. He nibbled her earlobes playfully, coaxing more moans out of her. He could feel her body tense up when he cupped her breasts and rubbed then.

"Oh…oh…" Raven allowed more moans to escape her when she felt immense pleasure.

"Rae…" he continued nibbling on her earlobe and whispered. "I want to do it." Raven froze after hearing his request.

"I…I…" she stuttered. Beast Boy sighed when he knew she wasn't ready for that.

"It's okay. I won't force you into it if you don't want to." Beast Boy got up into a sitting position and helped Raven up too.

"I…I'm sorry."

"I'll wait, no matter how long it would take for you to be ready." Beast Boy hugged her and assured her with a smile.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I will try to overcome this fear. I will, I really will." Raven started crying and looked at Beast Boy with pleading eyes.

"Silly girl," he pulled her head into his chest. "I don't want to give you pressure on this matter. We are still young and we have plenty of time. Besides I don't want to hurt our baby in the process." He rubbed her stomach gently and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "You must be tired. Get some sleep first okay? Stop crying." He dabbed her eyes with the edge of her blanket after putting her to bed. "We'll sleep together and wake up in a few hours time for your meal." Raven was still crying and she looked into his eyes with her teary ones, afraid that he was angry. "Don't worry about me my baby, just sleep." He smiled and coaxed her to sleep with a lullaby.

**

* * *

There was nothing much in this chapter, sorry guys. The next few chapters may still be on Raven's pregnancy, hope you guys won't find it boring :) **

**Next chapter: Both of them go to Azarath to see a midwife, but then they discover something about the baby…what will they do when Jasmine questions about the baby? Would they tell her the truth? **

**Stay tune to the next chapter of NIGHTMARE!**

**luv teakigirl :) **


	16. Double Time

Edited version: Reposted because there is something wrong in the original one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thank you to all those who reviewed:

**Django X**

**ravanwolf**

**Charys of the shadows**

**Genic**

**Mourningwillow**

**Kill Kaoru**

**singofthelove**

**Forlong**

**addicted2danny**

**fluffy pink bunny**

**Raven A. Williams (Sorrowbyrd)**

I was glad that you guys didn't find it boring but I hope I can come up with new ideas to spice up the story. But for people lack of creativity like me, would take a long time to come up with one. So bear with my longwindedness (is there such a word? Haha I don't think so since I barely passed my stupid language test. I'm so bad at my English :p ) here's another chapter, it's also quite boring (promise I will come up with something new). Read on to find out what's up next :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Double Time

"Come on in my baby and Beast Boy." Jasmine greeted the both of them and hurried them into the house.

"Morning Jasmine." Beast Boy greeted as he helped Raven remove her winter coat.

"Morning mum." Raven greeted and brushed off the snow from her hair.

"Why are the both of you so early? The appointment time is at 11am. It is only 8 in the morning now."

"Raven wants to get some rest before seeing the midwife so we came here early." Jasmine moved over to Raven.

"My baby you must be tired to travel all the way here to Azarath in this cold winter with this little one inside you." Jasmine took a closer look at Raven and frowned. "My baby, are you eating only a little? Why are you still so skinny?"

"Raven just doesn't seem to grow fat although I made sure she eats a lot for every meal." Beast Boy helped Raven to answer after removing his own coat.

"The baby seems to be the one growing fat though." Raven said and patted her belly.

"Your stomach really seems bigger that it should be. You are two months along aren't you?"

"I'm going to ask the midwife about it today. I wonder if the baby is normal."

"Of course he is normal." Beast Boy said and encircled his arms around Raven's belly. "Just because he inherited our excellent genes doesn't mean he isn't normal. He is just stronger than any other kids, takes after his father, Beast Man." Beast Boy said proudly and kissed her lips. The kettle hissed as the water boiled, causing Raven to jump a little.

"Beast Boy can you please help me turn off the fire? Thank you." Jasmine asked politely before Beast Boy went into the kitchen. Jasmine took the chance to talk to Raven. "My baby is this really Beast Boy's child? Two months ago was the time when you were raped, I mean could the baby be-"

"Of course not!" Beast Boy shouted and stormed to Raven's side. "I am definitely the baby's father!" he shouted again and took Raven away. He stopped when he reached the stairs. "I'm sorry if I was rude to you but Raven is really tired. We will go up to her room and rest now, thank you for your hospitality." Both of them walked up the stairs to Raven's room after that, leaving behind a shocked Jasmine.

Beast Boy sat on the bed after Raven had and looked at her worriedly.

"Raven are you okay?"

"Don't worry Beast Boy, I'm fine. Just tired that's all."

"Really? Are you really okay?"

"I will be if you hold me." Raven's facial features relaxed when Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist. "I always like it when you hold me. It just feels so safe, I feel so secure in your strong arms." She relaxed and sunk into his embrace.

"That's why I trained myself so hard. I want you to feel safe when you are with me because I want to be able to protect you from everything."

"You really changed a lot haven't you? You are now so attractive that I am afraid you would just leave me for a better girl. I mean I…" she trailed off and sighed.

"Rae I'm sorry."

"No it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry for letting you feel insecure."

"It's not you, I…I doubt myself and…and I am so afraid that you would leave me." She whispered and tried to stop her tears.

"Actually I have doubts with myself too. Only till the day when we truly believe that we are meant for one another, then those doubts would cease. Only till then we can truly be one, in spirit, body and soul. Am I right?" Raven nodded and sobbed. "Don't cry okay? It breaks my heart to see you so sad."

"I feel so tired, I…I just want to cry for a while. Please…just hold me and let me cry." Beast Boy pulled her closer and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Then I guess I must have enough strength for the both of us to carry on. I will be here with you no matter what happens." He assured and caressed her cheek.

"Thank you Beast Boy, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I don't mind doing anything for you. Have some sleep okay? You must be tired after traveling." He kissed her wet cheek and hummed the tune of the song he had heard Raven sing, calming her down.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven walked into the midwife's place and he couldn't stop staring at the strange ingredients on the shelf. He laughed to himself when the strange concoctions reminded him of Starfire's dishes. 

"Good morning." A voice boomed, causing Beast Boy to let out a small yelp. "You must be Raven. My name is Serene." A grey-haired woman in her early fifties appeared from behind a shelf and said. "Just lie down on the bed over there, your spouse can just sit on the chair beside you." Beast Boy helped Raven to the bed and sat down beside her. The midwife placed her hand on Raven's stomach and her hands glowed blue for a while before she removed it.

"Good, your baby is doing fine. Nothing unusual nor any abnormalities." Serene said while she scribbled on Raven's report card.

"Is it really normal? I mean my stomach looks bigger that it should be." Raven sat up and asked.

"Of course it is perfectly normal my dear. But why did you come for a check up only now? You are already four months pregnant and this is your first pregnancy. You should have come before you even reach your second trimester."

"Four months pregnant?" Beast Boy asked in an astonished manner and looked over at Raven.

"Yes but don't the both of you know about that?"

"No you don't understand, but it's not possible. I can't be four months pregnant, I mean I…I only lost my virginity two months ago."

"It's strange then, from your aura the fetus is really four months old." Serene thought deeply, searching for an answer.

"Does my blood affect the gestation period? Is it a possibility?" Raven suggested and Serene thought for a while before looking at her profile.

"So you are a half-demon. Father, not given. Mother, Arella. Arella…Arella, this name sounds familiar." Serene thought and tapped her temple, trying to recall. Beast Boy and Raven was taken aback when she suddenly stood up and clapped her hands together. "Oh I remember now, she was my first patient. Now wait here I will go get her reports." She hurried into a small room and searched through her files. Beast Boy sat on the bed beside Raven and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. She said the baby is perfectly normal, nothing will go wrong." He assured and planted a gentle peck on her cheek.

"I hope so too." Raven let out a sigh and leaned on his shoulder.

"There I got it." Serene came back with a file and cleared her throat before reading. "Arella, not a citizen of Azarath. Had a baby girl and named her Raven." She continued looking through the report. "Arella claimed that she was only two months pregnant when her baby was borne. She said that this was due to the demonic nature of the baby's father. That's all it says here." She closed the file and looked up at the couple.

"So the demonic blood in me causes the baby to grow faster?" Raven questioned.

"Correction, the demonic blood in the baby causes the accelerated growth, not your blood. Your mother was a human."

"So do you have an idea when would the baby be due?"

"In two to three months time I presume. I better warn you, your baby might have some powers. You are the first baby I delivered and was scared to death when your powers wrecked my place." Serene chuckled at those memories.

"Then must I come to Azarath when I am due?"

"No my dear, I wouldn't want you to travel with such a big stomach. Tell you what I'll go to Earth to find you during your fifth month in case the baby arrives early. I'll stay with you to deliver the baby. Is that alright with you?"

"It wouldn't be nice to trouble you."

"No trouble at all my dear. You are the first baby I delivered, of course it is my pleasure to take care of you." Serene said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Raven looked over at Beast Boy, who smiled back and rubbed her stomach.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Beast Boy would you like to know?"

"Anything you wish, I will go along with your decision."

"Then we would like to know it when the baby is out." Raven smiled at Beast Boy and gave him a peck.

"Fine. I'll give you some tonics. They are in powdered form so you can add to your coffee or tea and drink it." Serene reached over to her shelf and took out some jars.

"Er may I know if you have anything that would keep morning sickness away?" Beast Boy asked. "It breaks my heart to see Raven suffering everyday." Raven turned slightly pink when he took her hand and kissed it.

"You are such a thoughtful guy." Serene smiled and took another jar of blue powder and filled them into plastic containers. "There you go. This black powder is a tonic for the baby, it helps build bones and provides enough minerals for the fetus. This purple one is a tonic for you so you would not fall sick easily during your pregnancy. It strengthens your constitute and provides essential minerals and vitamins for you." Serene handed Rave two bottles. "This green one would control your mood swings and this pink one would keep your baby's powers in check if he or she has any. This blue powder is to help you overcome your tendency of having mood swings. It won't keep it away but at least you won't feel as uncomfortable."

"Can I have a piece of paper and a pen? I want to write all of it down." Beast Boy asked and scratched his head, forgetting all that have been said.

"Sure." Serene handed him a pen and a piece of paper before giving another set of instructions. "Take each of them on different days of a week because taking two different types together in a day would cancel out each other's effect. For the two tonics take twice a day, one spatula in the morning, one before you sleep. For the other three, take one spatula before you turn in for the night. Do you get it?"

"Tonics: Twice a week, on the same day. Once in the morning, once before sleeping. Others once a week, before sleeping, got it." Beast Boy quickly scribbled down and read from the paper to confirm it.

"Yes so I guess I will be seeing you in two months time. If there are any problems you can come back to find me, I will always be available for you. Okay then see you." Serene stood up and opened the door for them.

"Thank you Serene." Both Beast Boy and Raven bowed slightly and left the midwife's place in each other's arms.

**

* * *

What will happen in the next chapter? How would this young couple cope with this sudden news that they only have a short time to prepare for the baby? What will happen when Raven crumbles under the pressure? Will Beast Boy be able to help? Find out in the next chappie of NIGHTMARE! **

**I will try to post the next chapter soon because there was nothing much in this chapter.**

**Till then,**

**Luv ya**

**teakigirl :)**


	17. Don't Be So Nice To Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

I've got 5 reviews, thankies to these people:

**fluffy pink bunny**

**ravanwolf**

**singofthelove**

**Genic**

**addicted2danny**

A/N: I've thought of a certain twist to this story. It will be in the next chapter, so I hope I can put my ideas into words quickly so that I can update the next chapter. Here's another boring chapter, enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Don't Be So Nice To Me

"Glorious friends, both of you are back!" Starfire flew over to Raven and Beast Boy, who had just returned from Azarath.

"Starfire, no hugging of Raven." Beast Boy stood in front of Raven defensively before Starfire could even come near her.

"I know. I won't hug Raven anymore because it would hurt her and the little one correct?" Beast Boy nodded.

"Yo BB, yo Rae how was the check-up?" Cyborg asked from the couch.

"All is well isn't it?" Robin asked with a smile. Beast Boy helped Raven to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Of course everything is fine, how could anything possibly go wrong with me around?" Beast Boy assured and added a little joke.

"Then is it a boy or a girl?" Cyborg asked excitedly.

"We would like to know it only when the baby arrives. No point hurrying it." The changeling answered and hugged Raven.

"Then when would you be due? We ought to prepare for his arrival."

"Maybe in two to three months time." Robin's jaw dropped when Raven answered his question.

"So…so fast?"

"The gestation period is halved due to the demonic blood the baby inherited from me. The fetus is four months old." Raven explained, stroking her belly.

"Then the little one is arriving soon, he will come early?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Yes Star. My baby would arrive early." Raven smiled at the princess. "Oh right Robin, my midwife would be coming to take care of me during my fifth month. Would it be alright for her to stay in the Titans Tower?"

"Of course it wouldn't be a problem. We'll clear up a room for her then."

"Rae are you tired?" Beast Boy asked and stroked her hair. Raven nodded and leaned on his chest with her eyes closed. "Guys Raven wants to get some rest now, we'll go up now." Beat Boy told the others before carrying Raven to her room.

"My baby," he kissed her forehead, "have some sleep first okay. I'll go unpack our bags. Wake you up in a few hours time." He smiled and covered her with the silky sheets.

* * *

Cyborg pressed the buttons of the controller furiously, wanting to defeat his challenger. The door swished open and he turned, to find a groggy Raven rubbing her eyes. 

"Hi Raven. Up so early?" Cyborg asked although it was already evening.

"Cyborg have you seen Beast Boy?" Raven looked around sleepily and asked.

"He went out after you went to bed, said he was heading downtown to buy something." Cyborg replied after Raven sat down slowly on the couch.

"I'm back!" Beast Boy called out before the main door opened. "Rae you are up so early? I thought you would at least sleep for three hours so I went out to buy some things." He explained and went into the kitchen to unpack the things. "You said you had a craving for apples so I bought a dozen of them. I only choose the juiciest and sweetest ones, bet it would satisfy your cravings." He took out one apple from the box. "I'll wash it for you okay?"

"Thank you." Raven bit into the apple after taking it.

"Save the formalities Rae, I want the informal one. How about a thank you kiss?" Beast Boy suggested and puckered his lips.

"It's crunchy, do you want to have a bite?" Raven ignored his request and offered her apple.

"I have a sweet tooth. Too bad this apple isn't sweet enough. I want something sweeter." An evil smirk played on his face before he pressed his lips onto Raven's, knocking the apple out of her hand.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg's here." Raven pushed him away and turned pink. Cyborg whistled a tune.

"My senses are off now and I can't see anything except my game." The metal man looked away and focused on the screen.

"Ya Rae don't be so stingy. I just want a taste of your sweet lips." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and she gave in, engaging in a fierce kiss before letting go for breath.

"Mmm mmm, as sweet as pure honeycomb." Beast Boy smacked his lips and licked them with his tongue.

"You are so naughty." Raven blushed at his comment and punched his chest playfully.

"Isn't it winter now? Why does it feels like summer to me? It's getting so hot in here." Cyborg teased, causing Raven's face to turn red.

"Oh I bought some clothes for you." Beast Boy bent down and reached into a large paper bag. "I bought five T-shirts, some loose pants and two maternity dresses. Try them on when we get to your room. I can change if you don't like it."

"Beast Boy I…thank you."

"Don't want you wrapped so tightly in your leotard. Your stomach is getting bigger and bigger everyday." He caressed her stomach, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He kissed her small hand and smiled.

"Thank you Beast Boy." a tear rolled down Raven's cheek but was quickly caught by Beast Boy's finger.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Beast Boy quickly hugged her and stroked her head. "Silly girl, there is nothing to be touched about. I am just doing something as the baby's father, it's my duty to ensure that you would be comfortable during your pregnancy. Don't cry okay? Look I also bought these books on pregnancy and taking care of your pregnant wives. I will read up and go through this tough pregnancy with you, I promise alright? Don't cry anymore." Beast Boy assured but it only caused Raven to sob louder. He started to panick and quickly flipped through the books to show her but it only unleashed more tears. He put the books down and pulled Raven into his chest.

"Hush hush my baby. Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't…don't be so nice…to me." Raven said through her sobs as her body trembled.

"We'll go back to our room okay?" He turned to face Cyborg. "Raven is tired now, sorry Cy." He carried Raven back to her room and put her on the bed.

"Rae what's wrong? Stop crying okay? It's…breaking my heart." Beast Boy let a few tears roll down and hugged her tightly.

"Why…why are you so nice to me?" Raven shouted and pushed him away.

"Why can't I be nice to you? Please don't say that Rae, it hurts to know that." He took her hand but she quickly pulled it away.

"Then go away! Why are you here? If being with me hurts you so much!"

"Rae I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Beast Boy quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her, not letting her break his grip.

"Go away!" Raven pushed him and struggled in his grip. "I hate you! Go away! Leave me alone!" she shouted but Beast Boy saw her eyes soften when she noticed his tears. Raven closed her eyes, not wanting her stand to waver.

"How can you say you hate me? You love me don't you? Rae look at me and answer me, you love me don't you?" Beast Boy asked pleadingly.

"No I don't love you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Raven kicked and squirmed in his arms, trying to break free. He grabbed her with one arm and reached for her drawer. Then he took Raven's dagger out from its case and stuffed it into her hand. Beast Boy wrapped his hand around hers and pulled the blade close to him. He knew that putting his life at stake would surely stop her from getting rid of him so he had to take the risk to calm her down.

"Kill me then, if you hate me that much!" Beast Boy pulled the blade towards him and aimed for his heart.

"No! Don't!" Raven broke free of his grip and threw the dagger away. "I don't hate you! I don't hate you! I love you okay!" she shook her head and cried. Beast Boy took this chance to take her back into his arms, not wanting to let go. "Don't hurt yourself and don't…don't ever threaten me with your life…I can't…afford to lose you. I should be the one who should die, not you, not you." she whispered in a shaky voice. "I hate myself Beast Boy. I hate myself!" Raven leaned her trembling body on him as her tears flowed like an overflowing river. "It's because I love you Beast Boy. That's why I can't let you suffer in silence.

"I'm not suffering. I am happy with our lives now, there's nothing wrong Rae."

"No everything is wrong, everything is." She looked into his eyes. "You should not father this child and I am not worthy of your love. Do you know that I always feel so guilty when you do something nice for me?"

"Is it really so important to you that who is the birth father of the child? Does it really matter? Can't I just father him and lead a happy life together? I don't mind if Slade is the baby's father. I just want to take care of our baby and you."

"You are lying, I know you mind! You still have doubts about making this decision. I can feel it!"

"Yes I admit that I had doubts in the past but now I can tell you that I have no doubts at all. I was afraid that I couldn't be a good father, that I can't be strong enough to protect and love you. But now I know that I can't afford to feel that. Because if I feel insecure, I can never make you feel secured. I'm sorry Rae." He kissed her lips and held her tightly.

"No!" Raven pushed him away. "I can't do it! I can't let you suffer in silence! What will the others say if they know that you are fathering someone else's child? I don't want them to see you in this way! I don't want anyone to laugh at you."

"We won't tell anyone alright. So what if other people would laugh at me? I don't care about what they think. Rae, I'm just afraid that I can't ensure you happiness. I'm sorry Rae but please don't push m away."

"But I can't just ignore them. I…I can feel what they are feeling. They can think whatever they want of me but I don't want them to ridicule you. It would hurt me even more if you are going to be mocked by people. I don't want that! I don't want that!" Beast Boy pulled her shaking body close to him and kissed her softly, hoping to calm her down.

"Rae…you said you don't want to hurt me but do you know that it would hurt me even more if I were to let you suffer alone? It would rip my heart into pieces and I would rather die than to let it happen."

"Why are you so silly? Why do I always hurt you? Why am I so useless? I told myself I can't give in to you no matter what and don't let you father the baby but now…" she leaned on him and whimpered in his arms.

"You are not useless my baby. Without you, my life would be just black and white. You are the one who brings life to me. You are my life and my definition of happiness, how can you think of yourself in this way?" he said in a gentle tone, stroking her hair as he spoke.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He started rocking her gently in his lap and calmed her down before speaking again.

"Hush my baby, don't cry anymore. It isn't good for health. Do you want tea?" he dabbed her eyes with a facial tissue and laid her on the bed. Raven nodded and tried to flash a weak smile, showing him that she was going to be okay. "I'll go get it now. I'll add in the powder for mood swings. Maybe you will feel better after drinking it." He smiled warmly at her before going down to the kitchen.

Beast Boy packed up the bags that he had bought after putting the kettle on the stove to boil. He sat beside Cyborg while waiting for the water to boil. Cyborg paused his game, noticing that the changeling's eyes werered and his face was wet.

"Is Raven alright?" Beast boy sighed at Cyborg's question.

"Her mood seems to be swinging towards her timid side. She is always crying and apologizing to me these few days."

"Why?"

"She is afraid that I would mind fathering Slade's child and she feels guilty about it." Beast Boy sighed.

"But do you actually mind? I mean it is really tough to become a father at such a young age. Moreover, the child isn't yours."

"It's even tougher for Raven to suffer all these since she is the one going through this pregnancy." He paused for a moment to think. "I am not very sure if I really mind because the baby isn't out yet but now I can tell you that I really love our baby. I am ready to bear all the consequences of my decision. Besides only the five of us know who the birth father of the baby is, it doesn't matter to me if I am the birth father. If no one says it out, what could happen?"

"You are wrong green Titan. There are six people who know about this." A dark figure in the shadows smiled evilly.

**

* * *

Who is the person? Is he really the sixth person who knows the truth? What would he do to the Titans and how would it affect them? Find out in the next chapter of NIGHTMARE to find out:) **

A/N: Short chapter here. I left something that leads us to the next chapter :) wonder if any one of you shed tears when reading this chapter. Is it powerful enough? I hope I can do better in the next chapter haha, till then…


	18. The Sixth Person

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Special thanks to these people for reviewing:

**Raven A. Williams**

**singofthelove**

**Genic**

**K.C. Raven**

**Moving Mountains**

**Mourningwillow**

**fluffy pink bunny**

**ravanwolf**

A/N: who is the sixth person? Well I will tell you guys in this chapter haha cos read the title :) well this chapter is sort of a twist in the story, hope I wrote it well and hope you guys liked it. Enough of my nonsensical blabbering, let's get on with the story. Thank you to all of you who have waited patiently for my updates :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: The Sixth Person

The door to the pool room slid open, revealing Beast Boy carrying a tray of food. The lights weren't switched on so he was only able to make out a dark figure of Raven, swimming slowly in the calm water.

"Raven I brought your tea and some snacks." He called out to her. Raven heard him and surfaced. He admired her beauty, with her skin glowing and her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He placed the tray on a small stool and sat down at the edge of the pool, waiting for her to swim over.

Suddenly, he heard a cry of help. Raven was trashing about in the water, trying to keep her head above water. Beast Boy quickly dived into the water and swam towards her. He grabbed her and kept her head above the water surface before swimming to the edge of the pool.

"Rae are you okay?" Beast Boy asked worriedly and hit her back repeatedly. Raven spat out the water and winced in pain, grabbing her leg.

"Leg cramps." she croaked weakly. Beast Boy massaged her leg, making the pain go away.

"Feeling better now?" he asked, continuing to massage her leg.

"It's okay now." Raven smiled and rubbed her leg slightly. He hugged her and rocked her body.

"I shouldn't have let you swim alone in the first place."

"I'm alright now, don't worry." Raven added, seeing that he hadn't recovered from the shock.

"How could I not worry? Do you know how dangerous it was? You could have drowned and I almost lost you! Do you know how scared I was? No more swimming for you!"

"But the books say swimming is a healthy exercise for expectant women, it would benefit both me and the baby. Please…" she held the word for a long time, "let me swim."

"No!" he said firmly.

"Please I really want to swim. I love to swim. I wanna swim." she grabbed his arm with both hand and swung it left to right. "Please." she eyed him hopefully. Beast Boy gave in and smiled.

"Okay okay you win. I'll let you swim but provided that I am here to watch over you alright?" Raven nodded happily. "Your leg cramps are so frequent, you might drown if no one's around understand?"

"Understood. Thank you." she gave him a gentle peck, bringing a smile onto his worried face.

"Luckily there are heaters installed in the pool and pool room. Or else you would freeze in so little clothes." Beast Boy looked at what she was wearing and grinned.

"Other one-piece wouldn't fit so I could only wear this bikini." Raven said as she traced the silver stripe on her black bikini with her index finger.

"Because he is getting bigger and bigger by the day." Beast Boy slid his arms around her protruding belly and rubbed it with his palms. "Time seems to fly, he is already five months old."

"You only seem to care about the baby. You love him more than me." she pouted and folded her arms.

"Don't be willful. Because I love you, that's why I love him." He cupped her face with one hand and pulled her face close to kiss her. "I have read that babies would kick. Has he started?" Raven shook her head.

"No he hasn't. But I can feel him moving inside me. I guess he will start kicking soon."

"Then I want to be the first one to feel him kick." Beast Boy said excitedly and took her hand.

"No I won't let you be the first one." Raven paused to look at his disappointed look, with his ears drooping down. "Because I would be the first one, don't fight with me for that."

"Then let me be the second one okay?" Raven nodded and sunk into his embrace.

"Beast Boy…" she trailed off and placed her hand on his. "People say that if you love someone, you would want him or her to die before you so you would be the one bearing all the pain of separation." She sighed after saying it.

"I feel this way too. I want you to die before me."

"Why? The thought of you dying just…rips me apart." A tear escaped from her eye as she spoke.

"Don't cry my Raven." He rocked her gently. "I would want you to die before me so that you won't have to live in agony."

"But I don't want you to live in agony either. You can just forget about me and find other girls."

"I won't feel sad if you really died." He paused for a while and hugged her. "Because I would kill myself after you."

"Beast Boy you can't do that, you can't-"

"I want us to be together forever. And I don't intend to break this promise."

"You don't have to live in agony. You can just find someone else. Besides," she looked away at the pool, "our relationship might not even last that long." Beast Boy felt a jolt in his heart when he heard what she said, but still he tilted her head and stared into her eyes.

"I promise I will always be here for you, with you. I won't ever leave you, I promise." Her eyes shimmered with tears under the moonlight, touched by his genuine love.

"Thank you Beast Boy. I love you." she whispered and kissed him. Soon he took charge and led her on, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up with the sunlight shining into his eyes. He got up and quickly closed the curtains, not wanting to wake Raven up. He sat down beside his dark beauty and listened to the faint heartbeat of his growing child inside her womb, which he enjoyed doing everyday. He was really falling in love with the baby and smiled at its mother, whom he was already deeply in love with. He stroked her silky hair and covered her with her blankets before leaving the room. 

"Morning B." the metal man waved from the table when he saw the green Titan.

"Morning Cy, morning Star." Beast Boy greeted the others as he poured himself a cup of soy milk.

"Friend Raven is doing the in of sleeping again, correct?"

"Yes she was quite tired after the swim yesterday so I let her sleep in. Say, where's Robin?" the changeling asked when he realized that the masked leader was not around.

"He is in the evidence room." Starfire sighed and looked away. "He said there were reports on the sightings of Slade so he went to work on the clues."

"Really? Someone saw Slade? Meaning he is still in Jump City?" Beast Boy exclaimed, shocked yet happy that there was a chance they could take him down once and for all.

"I believe so. I will go feed Silkie his breakfast now. Please excuse me friends." Starfire flew away with a plate of bright pink pudding-like substance.

"Why does Starfire seem so sad?" Beast Boy asked, wondering what had happened.

"Robin always gets all tensed up when it comes to Slade. Starfire was upset because Robin turned her down for breakfast." Cyborg looked at the changeling, who was deep in thought. "B are you there?" he waved a metal hand in front of Beast Boy's face, startling him.

"Yeah I heard what you were saying. Just thinking. About something." Cyborg became concerned after Beast Boy said that. He placed a large hand on the changeling's shoulder, getting his full attention.

"Look B, if you are thinking of tracking down Slade you better drop this idea. I know what he did to Raven is enough for you to skin him alive but promise me you won't go searching for him. I don't want you to be like Robin because I know in Raven's present condition she can't take it, do you get what I mean?"

"Cy I…alright I get your point. I know what I should do."

"But we will take Slade down as a team, for sure we are going to bring him down." Beast Boy smiled at his assurance but was soon interrupted by the sound of the blaring alarm. He quickly typed a note with his communicator, telling Raven that he was out to fight. Robin ran into the room, typing very fast into the main computer.

"X is robbing Jade's Jewellery Store. Coordinates 13,14." Robin shouted and located the area on the city map.

"I thought we had X's belt, why is he still active?" Cyborg asked.

"No time to find out. Everyone get into the T-car!" the four Titans piled out of the common room into the garage, heading out to save the day.

* * *

"Wow this store sure has a lot of treasure for me to choose from." came a husky voice as he picked up the precious gems. His eyes fell on a diamond the size of a chicken egg and picked it up carefully. Muffled noises issued from the three female cashiers, who were gagged and bounded together by a red rope-like substance. 

"This really is a beauty. Must be worth at least a fortune. I guess it can last me a whole lifetime." He admired the flawless jewel and threw it inside his bagful of gems. X kneeled on one knee and raised his hand to touch the blonde girl's face. "Don't cry my pretty face. I won't hurt you. The Titans will be here to free all of you after I get what I want. All the three of you would be left unharmed." X wiped away her tears. "I am just a thief, not a psychopathic criminal."

"But still you are going to jail." Robin shouted from behind.

"The Teen Titans, how nice to see all of you again. Haven't thank all of you for stealing my belt have I? If you hadn't taken my old useless belt I might not have worked so hard to create this technology of my own. Lucky me, it's much better than yours birdie." X laughed, making Robin's blood boil.

"Time out X! This time you are going down." Robin gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his staff.

"Perhaps. But I guess this will give me some X-tra time!" Red X shot a red dart out of his palm at the Titans, who quickly scrambled at Robin's command.

"Titans go!" Robin gave his cue and the others surrounded the criminal. Beast Boy turned into an ankylosaurus and smashed his tail into X, who disappeared with the push of a button on his belt.

"Titans move out! Starfire release the hostages!" Robin commanded, seeing that there was no room for them to fight in the store. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at X, forcing him out of the store.

"I'm not interested in playing with you people, besides I've got enough for my future experiments. Till then Titans!" he shot many Xs from his palm at the ground, leaving the guys covered with snow.

"Eww the snow tastes so nasty!" Beast Boy spat out the white substance which had mostly melted in his mouth. Cyborg got up and shook the snow off his body while Starfire helped Robin up.

"We have to go after him! Titans go!" Robin yelled and ran to his R-cycle without even brushing away the snow in his hair. The three other Titans could just follow his order, and gave chase. Beast Boy flew as an eagle beside Starfire while Cyborg got into the T-car.

As Beast Boy flew, he saw a flashing, bright blue light coming out from a deserted building and blinked.

'No not Cyborg's sonic cannon. Neither could it be Stafire's starbolts. No one should be there, that place is left uninhabited for two years already. Maybe someone is hiding there, maybe…no wait, could it be…him?' Beast Boy thought and flew down to the roof of the building to check it out.

He climbed down the ladder into the building, realizing that he is in an old warehouse. The place was dimly lit but since his eyes could see in the dark, it wasn't much of a problem. Beast Boy walked carefully and quietly, fearing that who he suspected was hiding here. He speedily hid behind a wall when he caught a glimpse of a sladebot. It was guarding the door which Beast Boy presumed, was the way to its master.

Turning into a grizzly, he clawed at the sladebot, taking it by surprise and destroying its main computer completely. Its robotic parts crackled with electricity as it fell to the floor, motionless. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and walked through the door, with rage building up within him. He continued along the path, till he reached a flight of stairs.

'Strange. It is too peaceful and quiet here. Shouldn't there be more sladebots guarding this new headquarters?'

_CLANK_! The sound of metal hitting the ground rang through the whole building. Beast Boy sprinted to the basement where the sound had come from. He found himself in the basement of the empty warehouse. Getting ready in a fighting stance, he surveyed the whole place, looking for signs of activity. But there was nothing. The only sounds Beast Boy could hear were his breathing and heartbeat. A voice called out, startling Beast Boy when the silence was broken.

"Beast Boy come in! Beast Boy where are you?" Robin's voice came out from the communicator. Beast Boy took out the yellow device and spoke into it.

"I'm now in an old warehouse, near the place where we fought Red X. Robin I think I saw Slade." He shouted into the communicator.

"You what?" was what Robin yelled back at him.

"I saw him. He is in this warehouse. I followed Slade here and he-"

"Good work Titan. You have found me, or should I say I have found you." Beast Boy turned and saw an eye glowing in the dark. A dart shot out at Beast Boy's communicator and destroyed it, breaking the only link between the changeling and the others.

"Slade!" Beast Boy clenched his fists tightly and glared at the villain.

"My my are you alone? Where is your pretty girlfriend? Isn't she supposed to be with you? Haven't seen her around lately though." Slade walked up to him as he spoke.

"It's none of your business!" Beast Boy spat angrily and got ready in a fighting stance.

"Of course I am concerned about dear Raven. Moreover, she is carrying my flesh and blood." The villain turned to look at Beast Boy's reaction and laughed when he saw the stunned, surprised manner on his green face. "Did you think only the five of you know about this? You are wrong. I am the sixth."

"No way! You…how did you-"

"Think again green Titan, why would I ever leave my beloved Raven's side? I am always on a lookout for her and OUR baby. Wouldn't want them to get hurt would I? I am not so cold-blooded that I wouldn't care for my woman and child. The child that I had carefully planned for, the child with powers that I have always wanted. My child would be the ultimate weapon to rule the world."

"How could you do this? How could you hurt Raven in this way? You raped her just because you wanted a child to help you! How could you be so selfish? Do you know how much it hurt her?"

"I don't care what it did to her anyway. She should feel honoured to be carrying my seed." He let out an evil chuckle and narrowed his eyes at the changeling. "Since you are going to die now, I will tell you the truth. I didn't want Raven in the first place. My target was Starfire, the naïve little princess. But since Raven threw herself at me, I accepted it. Come to think of it, her powers are greater than Starfire's. Together, our child would be of excellent quality wouldn't it?"

"You creature!" Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at Slade, who quickly moved out of range before they would collide.

"Oh my what a temper you have got here. Did I anger you or are you just angry with yourself?" Beast Boy turned into a tiger and slashed with his claws. Slade leaped and struck the changeling hard on the head.

"Are you angry that I knew your secret? Or are you angry because I had a great time with your girlfriend before you could even touch her?" Slade asked loudly, not even starting to pant. Beast Boy swiftly morphed into a gorilla and smashed Slade with his massive fists. A dent was formed on the concrete when he raised his fists. Slade again, escaped by rolling away. The villain laughed, amused by his fruitless attacks.

"Or maybe, you are afraid that she would like me instead of you because you are such a useless wimp."

"I AM NOT A WIMP!" Beast Boy yelled angrily and turned into the beast.

"Oh I am so scared." Slade said mockingly. Beast Boy growled and slashed at the villain with his razor sharp nails. Slade was taken aback and stared in disbelief at the slash marks on his chest. The beast punched his face, causing the villain to fall to the ground. He swiped his claws repeatedly at Slade's face, knocking his mask out. Beast Boy grabbed Slade by the chest armor and threw him forcefully into the wall.

"Who is the wimp now?" Beast Boy asked when he returned to his human form. "It's over now Slade!"

"It is game over, but it is for you!" Beast Boy felt a sharp jolt of pain at his leg and fell to his knees. He turned to see that he was surrounded by sladebots.

"Does the word 'trap' mean anything to you? Providing information and telling you to go after me. Singling you out from the team so that we could talk, and angering you so that you would lose control." Slade walked towards the fallen Titan and kicked him so that kicked him. Beast Boy was sprawled on the floor. "But I must say I am impressed with your strength. I didn't expect you to even touch me did I? Guess I was wrong. But I shall be fully prepared the next time we fight." Beast Boy summoned his strength and launched himself at the villain. The sladebots quickly held onto him, restraining him from reaching their master.

"Get away!" Beast Boy yelled and morphed into the beast, knocking the sladebots out of the way. But more sladebots appeared, blocking his way to Slade.

"Bye Titan. I will be back, for Raven. Till then we shall meet, that is if you can live through tonight." Slade walked away, his evil laugh echoing through the entire building. Beast Boy tried to chase after the villain but his body was already exhausted from the previous battle. No matter how hard he fought, the stream of sladebots seemed to be never ending. His body crumbled due to the numerous punches he suffered and he blacked out.

**

* * *

Now that Slade is back, what will happen? Beast Boy is badly injured, will he be fine? Will the Titans find him before he dies? How is Raven going to take this news? **

**Find out in the next chapter of NIGHTMARE! **

A/N: OMG I just can't write fight scenes. I wonder if you guys can imagine it because I just can't describe things haha

Till then we shall meet muhahahaha….


	19. Cruel Fate

Disclaimer: I do not by any chance own the Teen Titans.

Hihi everyone did you guys miss me haha. Thankies to all those who reviewed :)

**Moving Mountains**

**K.C. Raven**

**Lucia**

**la de da**

**Genic**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**Rae Logan**

**fluffy pink bunny**

A/N: I was planning on for the baby to stay so please don't request in your reviews for me to kill it. Well I guess this fic is meant to be very sad one so get ready your tissue box cos this chapter is also quite depressing. Sorry for the late update everyone, I'm really busy cos I am having my exams next week, grrr hate school… kk another chapter for everyone, hope you guys like it ;) This chapter is hot from the oven, just finished it, enjoy :)

(Something is wrong with the ruler)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 19: Cruel Fate **

"No! Don't hurt him! Don't kill Beast Boy! Beast Boy run! Beast Boy!" Raven screamed and opened her eyes, realizing she was panting and her body was soaked with sweat. She tried to calm herself down, telling herself that it was only a nightmare.

'How can Beast Boy be possibly get eaten by dinosaurs? They are already extinct and Beast Boy can turn into one himself.' Raven chuckled at how silly she was to be frightened by a stupid dream. She sat up and checked the time, not knowing how long she had slept. It was already past noon and Raven was surprised that she had slept for so long. 'Must be these shirts Beast Boy got for me. They are just too comfortable to sleep in.' she smiled, feeling happy at the thought of Beast Boy.

Raven walked to the dresser to brush her hair which was still a little wet with sweat. She noticed that her communicator was blinking so she took it from the table. Someone had left her a message. And that someone was Beast Boy.

**Out to fight crime and the forces of evil. Be back asap. Don't worry baby, I'll be fine.**

**Love you always,**

**Beast Boy :)**

She smiled again, feeling a little silly that a simple note had sent a warm and fuzzy feeling down her body. But somehow she wasn't totally happy. Deep down there was a feeling, she was feeling scared. She just felt so alone, so empty.

'Has something bad happened? Why and what am I fearing?' her thoughts was disrupted when her stomach growled. She rubbed her stomach and smiled, knowing that her baby wanted some food.

"We will now go get our breakfast, or lunch." She said to her child before making her way out of the room. 'That empty feeling must be due to hunger. I thought too much about it.' Raven saw Cyborg, Robin and Starfire sitting on the couch of the common room. They seemed to be discussing something and none of them had noticed her entrance.

"How is his condition? Is it serious?" Robin asked Cyborg. Sadness was clearly evident in his voice.

"He is in quite a bad shape. He lost too much blood and a few of his bones are broken. I have also detected a blood clot in his brain." Cyborg replied gravely.

"So is he going to be alright?" Starfire asked in a hushed voice.

"Far from that Star, he has already slipped into a coma." the metal man sighed, "And I really don't know when would he wake up or would he ever wake up."

"So are we going to tell-" Starfire was interrupted by Robin, who quickly cut in.

"No. we can't tell her. We must try to keep it away from Raven, as long as we can."

'They are trying to keep something away from me?' Raven was alarmed when Robin said that. The others nodded, agreeing with what Robin had said.

"Keep what away from me?" Raven asked, startling the other Titans. "Who were you talking about?"

"We were just chatting. What did we say?" Cyborg answered and prayed that Raven hadn't heard much.

"You were talking about someone. You said he had slipped into coma and is in serious condition. Who were you talking about?" Rave asked persistently.

"No…no one in particular." Robin quickly answered.

"Friend you must be hungry since your awaken. Come let me get you something to eat!" Starfire said cheerfully and took Raven's hand. Raven pulled her hand away and went to Cyborg.

"Who is in danger? Tell me!" she yelled and looked around, starting to get worried. "Where is Beast Boy? Where is he?" she asked frantically.

"Raven he is fine." Cyborg assured and patted her shoulder gently.

"I asked you where is Beast Boy!" Finally it all clicked in her mind. She knew what was going on but she just prayed that it wasn't real. "It's Beast Boy you guys were talking about earlier weren't you? He is hurt isn't he?" Raven started having lung spasms, seeing that what she predicted was right.

"Friend Raven calm down. Beast Boy will be fine." Starfire hugged Raven gently, comforting her.

"No wonder I couldn't feel his presence. He is dying isn't he?" Raven asked and shook her head, her fear-filled eyes started to tear, "Beast Boy…no it can't be true…it can't be real…" she backed away and turned, running towards the infirmary. "Beast Boy!" The others chased after her, wanting to stop her. But it was too late, Raven ran into the infirmary before them and saw her bedridden lover. His head was wrapped with bandages, his chest was also covered with bandages and one of his arms was wrapped up in a cast. There were many cuts and bruises on his face, neck and chest.

"Beast Boy!" Raven ran towards but pulled back her hand when she tried to reach out to him. There were so many wounds on his body and she was so afraid, afraid that even a gentle touch would cause pain. "No…it can't be…" Raven fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Raven we will try our best to save him. Don't worry, he will be fine." Cyborg said assuringly to the crying girl.

"Why? Why?" she turned to Cyborg. "What happened? Who did this to him?" Raven shouted as tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

"Friend please calm down. Beast Boy would be alright." Starfie patted her shoulder and consoled.

"Does he seem okay to you? Which part of him does it seem alright to you?" Raven shouted at Starfire, who winced after hearing it. "Star…" she softened down, "I'm sorry but please…tell me who did it." Raven stood up and grabbed her shoulders. Starfire's eyes started to water, she didn't want to tell Raven because she knew Raven would not be able to take another blow.

"Tell me! Who did this?" Raven shook Starfire violently. "Who was it? Tell me!" Robin quickly grabbed Raven and pulled her into a hug.

"Raven I'll tell you." he paused and took in a deep breath, "It was Slade." Raven gasped when she heard his name.

"Slade?" she questioned weakly.

"Yes. X was robbing a jewellery store and he got away with the loot so we chased after him. We noticed Beast Boy's disappearance only until we reached the docks and lost X. I called him on the communicator and he told us he was in an old warehouse where we fought X. He also said he followed Slade in there and before our link broke, I heard Slade's voice. We rushed there immediately and found him surrounded by sladebots. We destroyed all the sladebots but only to find Beast Boy unconscious. Slade, he wasn't there." Robin explained slowly, telling her whatever he knew.

"Slade." Robin felt Raven's body tremble violently. "I'm going to find him." She pushed Robin away and headed towards the door. Cyborg quickly grabbed her, stopping her from going out.

"Raven calm down." Cyborg hugged her and stroked her hair, comforting the poor girl.

"Let me go! I must hunt him down!" Raven kicked Cyborg's knee and tried to run but Stafire and Robin held onto her.

"Friend please, you must not do foolish things to hurt yourself." Starfire pleaded.

"Please don't stop me. He's going to pay for what he has done! I am going to kill him!" Raven kicked and squirmed but their grip was too strong for her to break.

"Raven I promise we will hunt Slade down. You can't just look for him aimlessly. We must have clues to his whereabouts before searching." Robin reasoned.

"I don't want to wait! He tried to kill Beast Boy because of me! I must kill him so he can't hurt Beast Boy anymore!" Raven continued struggling but she still couldn't break their grip. Suddenly Robin saw her wincing in pain. Raven clutched her stomach and gritted her teeth.

"Raven!" Robin let go and checked her condition. Raven took this chance and elbowed him hard. This caught Starfire off guard and she let go of Raven. Raven opened the window and flew out.

"Star quick! Don't let Raven get away!" Robin shouted when the princess tried to help him up. Starfire followed what Raven did and gave chase. She could barely see Raven because it was snowing heavily outside.

Raven trembled as the piercing cold shocked her whole body. Her mind was in a whirl and se could not even think clearly. The only thing on her mind was to kill Slade. She just hoped she had her powers now. She hated Slade so much that she wanted to tear his flesh apart. A sharp pain shot through her in her abdomen area but Raven gritted her teeth and continued flying.

Starfire flew faster and closed up with Raven. Out of a sudden, she saw Raven clutch her belly and started to fall. The alien princess swiftly swooped down and caught her before she hit ground. But Raven had already fainted.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Starfire sat beside Raven's bed and stared at the dark girl, afraid that she would hurt herself again.

"Starfire you better go eat something. Don't worry, Raven fainted because she strained her body too much. She will be fine." Robin patted her shoulder and smiled assuringly.

"Don't worry, you and Robin can go get something. I will be here to look after the both of them." Cyborg said and sat down beside Raven's bed. Starfire nodded and went out of the room with the spiky-haired leader. Cyborg checked on Beast Boy again before doing another check-up for Raven. He stared down at her pale face as he wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks with a wet towel. Raven's lips parted slightly and her eyes fluttered.

"Beast Boy!" she scrambled out of her bed and ran to Beast Boy's side. She took his cold hand and tried to warm it up by rubbing it with her palms. "Are you cold? I'll warm you up. Do you need some more blankets? I'll get them for you." she tried talking to him, but of course she didn't get any response.

"Raven does your stomach still hurt?" Cyborg asked after covering her frail body with a thick blanket. She shook her head, telling him that she was fine. Cyborg sat down beside her and talked, seeing that she was calmer than before.

"You shouldn't try a thing like that again Raven. Beast Boy would be worried. All of us would. In his state of condition now you wouldn't want him to worry would you?"

"Sorry Cyborg. Sorry for letting you guys worry unnecessary about me." She replied softly.

"All of us are worried for Beast Boy, we know how sad you are."

"No Cy, you don't." she whispered and tears started falling again. "I am the cause for all these, it is my entire fault. Or else…he wouldn't be lying here."

"Raven don't blame yourself. You have nothing to do with his injury." Cyborg patted her back, wanting to comfort her.

"You don't understand. If I hadn't woke up so late I would have bade him good bye. Because I did not wish him luck and because I didn't tell him to be careful, that's why he got hurt and I…I just can't forgive myself." She sobbed.

"This is just a coincidence. You are not the reason why he is bedridden." He said kindly, afraid to hurt the empath's feelings.

"I feel so useless. I can't even kill Slade for hurting him. He was…always there for me but now…I can't do a single thing for him. I…I can't even heal him. Do you know how useless I feel?" she shouted in a shaky voice.

"Raven, actually all of us can't do anything for him. We can just hope and pray hard that he would wake up." Raven raised her head and looked at Cyborg doubtfully. The metal man wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Don't worry Rae, he is going to wake up." He paused to smile at her. "When we found him, he was fighting a few dozens of sladebots. But by judging from the debris, he had destroyed more than thirty of them. Beast Boy is strong and he would never leave you. That's why he is still struggling to stay alive. All of us must believe and have faith in him."

"I know." Raven whispered and looked away. "Cyborg can you get me a cup of tea?"

"Sure, anything for you." he smiled and stroked her hair before getting up. He left the room, oblivious of the plan formed in Raven's mind.

"Beast Boy" she caressed his cheek with her right hand, "you will be fine. I am going to heal you now." She whispered in his ear and wiped her tears dry. She placed both hands on his body and chanted.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" But nothing happened, she could not use her powers. Raven closed her eyes tightly and concentrated hard. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted. A faint blue glow coated her pale hands and moved to Beast Boy's body. She smiled but gasped when she felt as if a thousand needles were pricking her body. She suppressed the unbearable pain and continued, focusing hard on using her powers.

"I've got your tea…" Cyborg said when the door opened but stopped he realized what Raven was doing. The tea cup dropped ad shattered. "Raven stop!"

"No…can't…" Raven said through gritted teeth and held on. She screamed when she felt her body tearing apart and was then thrown into the wall.

"Raven!" Cyborg ran to the fallen girl and propped her up. She was sobbing madly and her body was trembling. "Are you hurt?" the metal man asked, worried about his little sister.

"Cyborg…I really am useless! I can't do a single thing for him, I can't even heal the one I love! I…can't…I can't! I can't! I can't!" Raven shouted and started hitting herself with her fists. Cyborg grabbed her hands and hugged her tightly.

"Cry it out Raven. It's okay." He rubbed her back gently as a few tears rolled down his cheek. He was sure that anybody would cry after seeing this. Raven clearly knew the consequences if she were to use her powers but to save Beast Boy, she did not even stop to consider. Their love is so deep that they could even die for each other but Heaven just always seem to be playing a fool of them.

"It's because of me. God doesn't want me to be happy because I am a demon and because I am evil. But why…why does Beast Boy have to suffer? He doesn't deserve all these. Maybe…maybe if I left him alone, he would not be punished. Maybe…maybe if I had stopped loving him…he would be fine." Cyborg heard Raven whisper as she trembled in his arms.

"Rae, both of us know how much BB loves you and how much you love him. Both of you have been through so much to be together. You can't give up now, at least not on Beast Boy." Cyborg said softly and stroked her violet hair.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy…I'm…sorry…" she said in a trembling voice, burying her head in Cyborg's arms.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok that's the end of this chapter. Expect more sadness in the next chapter. Bye bye : )**


	20. Stand Up By Herself

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Oh reviews :) thankies :

**ravanwolf**

**Queen of Ravens**

**Genic**

**Moving Mountains**

**fluffy pink bunny**

**MrStolpe**

**sinkore**

**Agent of the Divine One**

A/N: sorry again for the long wait. Just finished my exams and wrote this chapter quickly. Here it is, fresh from oven like the last chapter:) there is more Cy's appearance in here so for those who like him, enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20: Stand Up By Herself **

Cyborg closed the door of the infirmary and saw Robin and Starfire walking up the stairs.

"How is friend Raven? Is she alright?" Starfire asked.

"She is still crying but for now she has calm down. Robin there is something I have to tell you. Raven tried to heal Beast Boy when I went to get her tea just now."

"She what! Then is she hurt?" Robin asked, concerned about the dark girl.

"She was thrown off by her powers before she could heal him. I'm afraid she would try to use her powers again. You know what damage it could do to her and I'm worried about it."

"I know. We will watch over her and not let her use her powers. You better stay in the control room, just in case anything goes wrong."

"Okay. Oh and Robin," Cyborg turned back after walking away.

"Yes?"

"Raven's mood swings are scary and now with this incident, you better be careful with whatever you say. Try not to agitate her."

"I understand. Thanks Cyborg." The boy wonder replied with a smile. "Let's go in Star." Starfire pressed the button and the door to the infirmary opened. Raven was sitting beside Beast Boy's bed. She was staring at him and tearing silently. Starfire felt her eyes getting wet, sensing the tension in the room.

"Raven would you like to eat something?" Robin asked kindly and walked to her side. "It is already evening and you haven't eaten anything since morning." The dark girl shook her head.

"I don't want to eat. I am not hungry." Raven replied blankly.

"Friend you must eat. Just say whatever you want, I shall go prepare." Starfire offered.

"Raven you must eat something. You are now pregnant, the baby needs food too." Robin tried to convince her into eating.

"Then I'll go cook some tofu porridge. I want to feed Beast Boy."

"Friend, Beast Boy is not awaken. He doesn't need to consume food now."

"Beast Boy is hungry, can't you see?" Raven asked, looking at the alien princess. She stood up to leave.

"Raven you have to accept the fact. Beast Boy…he is…in a coma." Robin went over and hugged her before saying. "I know it is hard to accept it but you can't act as if nothing had happened."

"Beast Boy he will wake up. He will! He will!" Raven shouted hysterically and started sobbing.

"Raven I didn't say he won't." Robin stroked her back. "He will wake up. We will do everything in our means to save him." Raven got out of the leader's arms and walked towards Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy be a good boy." she grabbed his hand, "Wake up and I'll do anything that you say. Don't play anymore, I know you are trying to bluff me. You are just trying to test me right?" Raven started shaking his arm. "Get up Beast Boy! I don't want to play anymore! Stop this game, I lose okay!" she shouted angrily.

"Raven calm down. You might hurt him." Robin said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Robin tell me it isn't true, this isn't real right?" Raven asked, hoping to get the answer she wanted.

"No Raven. No matter how much we wished it wasn't true, it is. We have to accept the fact or else we would be here crying everyday instead of moving on."

"Beast Boy…why are you so heartless? You said you love me but why…please, just open your eyes to look at me. You promised you would always be here for me. You promised you would take care of me and the baby." She shook his body slightly, "You said you wouldn't make anymore empty promises and you wouldn't break another promise. But one by one…you broke your promise…your promises to me. Do you know how disappointed I feel every time? I always thought you were the one I could lean on. I thought you were the reason I could be weak and stop putting up a strong front but why?" she shouted in a trembling voice and started rocking Beast Boy's body violently.

"Get up and tell me why! Why do you have to hurt me in this way? Do you know it's a torture? I feel so helpless and here you are lying there and doing nothing!"

"Raven stop! You are going to hurt him." Robin pulled Raven back and her arm accidentally knocked down something from the table beside Beast Boy's bed. She bent down to pick it up, realizing it was the black vest she had given him for his birthday. There were bloodstains and cuts on the once beautiful woollen fabric.

"What was I thinking? What can I do for you? Who can I protect with my feelings?" she shouted as she tore the vest into shreds. "You are fighting so hard for me, I am the one who isn't doing anything!" Raven threw the shredded material away and started banging her head on the wall. "Who can I protect with my feelings? I can't do a single thing! I should be the one dying! I should be! I should be!" Starfire let loose of her tears and stopped Raven by taking her into her strong arms.

"Friend Beast Boy would be fine. He would be." The princess comforted and both girls began to cry in each others arms.

"Beast Boy…how I wished you didn't try to protect me. How I wished our lives wouldn't be a tragedy. I'm sorry, sorry that I wreaked your whole life…and sorry for letting you fall in love with me…" Raven whispered in sobs.

(In the Control Room)

Cyborg wept silently after witnessing the scene. Robin knelt down and hugged the girls. Now even the masked leader was crying. Beast Boy's sudden departure had left them all broken. What worried the metal man most was Raven. She is suppressing emotional pain with physical pain and forcing herself so hard that she might collapse anytime.

'We can't stay moping around. I have to help Raven, to help all of us. I am the only one who can keep a clear mind at this point of time.' Cyborg told himself mentally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin wake up." Cyborg called out, rocking the leader slightly.

"Cyborg…" Robin mumbled sleepily. Suddenly the spiky-haired leader looked around with his eyes wide opened and panicked. "Where's Raven?" he jumped out of his seat. Cyborg put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. She's there beside Beast Boy." Robin turned and relaxed when he saw Raven.

"Sorry I dozed off." Robin apologized and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay. You better go get some sleep. You look so tired."

"It's alright, I can handle this. Raven is much more important than sleep. Has Starfire gone to bed?" Robin said with his eyes slightly opened.

"You know she can't do without sleep so I put her in the morning shift to take care of Raven. I'll take over now, you have been here since yesterday evening and that was ten hours ago. Don't say you aren't tired cause you are yawning non-stop." Cyborg shoved the stubborn leader to the door of the infirmary, not allowing him to protest. "Goodnight Robin."

"Night." Robin mumbled and walked away. The metal man went to Raven and patted her head.

"Rae I cooked some lean meat porridge for you. Go have some, you haven't eaten for a whole day." He coaxed.

"I'm not hungry. Cy can you please do a check on Beast Boy again? Maybe his condition has improved."

"I'm not going to if you are not eating." the metal man said firmly. Raven was taken aback when he said that.

"Please Cyborg it's Beast Boy we are talking about, not me. You can't do this just because you are mad at me." Raven cried out. Her voice cracked as she was on the verge of breaking down again.

"Yes, can't I have the right to be mad at you?" Cyborg yelled and lifted Raven up.

"What are you doing?" Raven squirmed in his grip. Cyborg put her on another bed and pulled the bed table with the bowl of porridge over. He scooped up a spoonful of porridge and brought it to her mouth.

"Eat!" He commanded and fed her.

"I don't want to eat!" she pushed his hand away and closed her mouth.

"I said EAT!" He forced her mouth open by squeezing her cheeks together with one hand and fed her with the other. Raven choked and spat out the porridge on the table. She coughed a few times and started crying.

"Why are you doing this?" she yelled through her sobs.

"You are asking me why I am doing this. Do you think I like to force food into you? You are the main problem we are having now, not Beast Boy!"

"I don't need you guys to worry about me. I just want Beast Boy to be fine!" Raven shouted back.

"How is he supposed to get well if you keep worrying him? You said he broke his promise but are you actually giving him a chance to fulfill it? Why did you want him to make promises when you don't even want to give him a chance to realize it by treasuring yourself?"

"I…" Raven tried to protest but trailed off when she got nothing to say.

"What if you suffer a miscarriage? What if the baby dies and what if you collapse before Beast Boy does? He is standing strong and what are you doing? Giving up? Why do you keep saying sorry when you don't even mean it? Stop calling him a liar when you are one!" Cyborg shouted and glared at her. "I'm going to do a check-up on Beast Boy. Eat or not, suit yourself." He added and walked towards the bed-ridden changeling to run a scan on him. The dark girl stared at the bowl for a few moments before raising her hand to take the spoon. Slowly, she scooped the porridge and brought it to her mouth with trembling hand. Cyborg felt a jolt in his circuits when he saw her crying as she ate.

'Go help her, don't let her cry.' A part of him said.

'No.' he closed his eyes and thought carefully. 'I can't help her. she has to stand up by herself.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire stretched and got up from her bed. She brushed her teeth sleepily and asked herself why she slept so late yesterday.

'Because yesterday friend Raven was upset about Beast Boy.' she thought and was wide awake after realizing it was her shift to take care of Raven. Starfire rinsed her mouth, washed her face and ran to the infirmary. 'Raven please be okay.' She prayed and flew faster. She pushed the door gently but ended up banging it against the wall. A smile graced her lips when she saw the pregnant girl curled up in the blankets on a bed beside Beast Boy's. The princess walked over and Raven stirred.

"Starfire…" she mumbled sleepily and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning friend." Starfire greeted happily even though she didn't know what had caused the sudden change in Raven. For all she knew it was for the good. "Have I awoken your slumber? Do you wish to do the in of sleeping?"

"It's alright I've slept enough. Starfire I'm hungry. Can you ask Cyborg to make some waffles for me and tell Robin I would like some ham and eggs." Raven requested and got out of bed to wash her face.

"Okay!" Starfire clapped her hand together. "And I shall go fetch your tea yes?"

"Thanks Star." Raven replied with a mouthful of foam. The alien flew to the kitchen, desperately wanting to break this good news to the others.

"Friends, Raven has done the sleeping and now wants food. Isn't that glorious?" she announced happily to the two other Titans.

"Really? What does she want? I'll cook for her." the leader volunteered.

"She wants ham and eggs and Cyborg's homemade waffles. And I shall go make her tea." Starfire said happily and flew to the stove. Robin joined her after getting the ham and eggs from the fridge. Cyborg smiled. He knew Raven slept because he had left the infirmary after seeing her fall asleep. But to know that she wanted to eat on her own accord, he was really happy to know that. He got the bucket of batter and poured it into the waffle iron as he whistled a happy tune.

Soon, all the food preparation was done, leaving only the tea. Cyborg volunteered to get the food up because he wanted to have a talk with Raven. He knocked before opening the door. Raven was sitting on the bed she had slept on. She was seated comfortably, propped up by a pillow against the headboard.

"Thanks Cyborg." She said with a smile. "He is really hungry." Raven said, rubbing her tummy with both hands. Cyborg put down the tray of food on the bed table and pushed it towards her. Raven started eating immediately and stuffed the slices of ham into her mouth. The metal man sat on the bed, looking at her happy face when she ate.

"Rae are you still angry with me? You know…about yesterday." Cyborg asked, afraid he would upset her. Raven stopped eating and swallowed whatever that was in her mouth in a big mouthful.

"Then are you still mad at me?" she asked back.

"Of course not. How can I be angry with my little sis?" he answered with a smile.

"Then how can I be angry with a big brother who cares so much about me." She smiled too and hugged the metal man. "I've thought about it. What you said was right. I shouldn't be selfish. Even Beast Boy wouldn't want me to torture myself. I'm going to be strong and face it because I know my big brother will never give up on me."

"Aw Rae that is so mushy." Cyborg cuddled back and ruffled her hair.

"How about this?" she asked and placed a peck on his human cheek. Raven smiled and looked at him with grateful eyes. "Thanks Cyborg, for not giving up on me. I feel glad that there is someone who cares so much for me and I'm sure Beast Boy would like to feel this way too. So I assure you, I am not going to give up on Beast Boy or myself. I believe our love can withstand anything, because I still have Beast Boy." Cyborg took her into his arms and stroked her hair.

"I'm glad you thought through it. If you have any problems you can come to your big brother. Not just only BB, I am always here for you too." Raven nodded in his arms. Her stomach let out a low growl, interrupting their moment.

"Are you really that hungry?" Raven asked her unborn child.

"That's what you get for starving him." Cyborg added with a chuckle. Raven wolfed down everything in less than five minutes and that is when Starfire and Robin came in with her herbal tea.

"Raven feeling better?" Robin asked, standing next to her. the dark girl acknowledged with a nod and a smile. She gratefully took the cup of tea from Starfire and let the hot sip of liquid warm her up.

"Thanks Starfire and Robin. I had a great meal." Raven said happily.

"Friend you are alright? No more crying? No more Raven yelling at Raven? No more Raven hitting Raven?" the princess asked innocently.

"Yes. No. No and no more Raven hitting Raven." After her reply, Raven was gently hugged by Starfire.

"Oh you don't know how happy I am to hear this! I shall go prepare a feast. To welcome joy and get rid of sadness. I shall go to the market of super to purchase the ingredients." Starfire chirped and pulled Robin out of the room.

"I am going to touch-up my baby. My hands are itching to touch every part of her." Cyborg rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I will do another scan for BB after that." With that he left the room. Raven sighed as she looked out of the window.

'They were happy just because I was. They care so much about me, I shouldn't hurt them with my feelings.' Raven nearly gasped when she felt a flutter in her stomach. This strange feeling continued for a number of times with interval of few minutes in between.

"So this is how you make your presence felt." she stroked the slope of her belly. "I don't have to be afraid because I am not alone. Thank you my dear." she whispered to him tenderly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now that Raven has stood up, it's only Beast Boy the team is worrying about. With only three active members in the team how will the Titans cope? Robin is still furiously looking for Slade. Will he find him? How long can he take the pressure? What can Starfire and Cyborg do to help him? **

**Do stay tune to the next chapter of NIGHTMARE! **


	21. Everyone Needs Help Sometimes

**Beast Boy: hihi anyone missed me? Well I'm just here to do the disclaimer. Okay let's get it done now, teakigirl does not own the Teen Titans because we belong to DC comics. Hope I will wake up soon and all of you will get to see me then. Bye everyone (ouch my back is so stiff)**

Thanks a lot for reviewing:

**beautifulpurpleflame**

**Moving Mountains**

A/N: since there are only two reviewers, this whole chapter is dedicated to the both of you :) this is a very short chapter, contains a daring attempt (for me it is). It's a fight scene haha nothing great about it but I just can't write fight scenes cos I'm bad at description and stuff. Hope you guys can imagine what I am writing in the story (the fight scene I mean) luv ya guys :) BB is here to say hello in case some of you miss him too much.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Everyone Needs Help Sometimes

Starfire awoke to the sound of the blaring alarm. Her whole room was lit red by the blinking light. Kicking her blankets aside, she got out of bed and flew to the common room.

Robin typed furiously on the keyboard to locate the source of trouble.

"Man what's up?" Cyborg asked in an annoyed tone.

"Dr Light is robbing the 'Super Bank' at the north part of the city. Titans let's go!" He called out to the rest of the team, which was only Starfire and Cyborg.

"Crazy man, robbing when it isn't even daybreak." Cyborg groaned when they took the stairs to the garage. He drove at top speed, wanting to get rid of the villain soon so that he could go home to rest and recharge.

They got out of the T-car and saw the skinny villain carrying bags of cash into a van.

"Freeze Dr Light!" Robin yelled. Dr Light froze for a moment and grinned.

"Why are there only the three of you? Where are the green one and the dark girl? Is the shapeshifter in no shape to fight? And is the witch afraid that light would triumph over dark?" Dr Light taunted.

"It's none of your concern cause the three of us are enough to take you down." Robin answered and the three of them sprang into action. Cyborg shot him with his sonic cannon at close range but the blue beam bounced off and went for Starfire.

"Starfire look out!" Robin shouted. Starfire flew out of the way and began showering starbolts at Dr Light. The green fireballs bounced back after hitting the back of the villain's arm. Some of them hit the buildings while others collided and exploded in the air. Starfire shot green lasers from her eyes and aimed for Dr Light's head. He immediately raised his right arm to defend himself. Once again, the rays of light bounced away and caused a nearby car to explode.

'There must be something at his sleeves (literally). How can he avoid our attacks every time and why do they bounce away before hitting him?" Robin analyzed the situation and tried to think of a strategy to win him. 'But what is he using? It might be a force field or something but we just can't see it.' An idea struck him and he took out an orange-brown disk. 'Maybe this would work.' He aimed it at the villain.

Dr Light raised his arm in defense when he saw the disk thrown towards him. A blanket of dirt covered him when the disk exploded. Through the dust, robin saw two plate-sized shields on the back of Dr Light's arms because only these two areas were not covered with dirt. Robin shot out a birdarang but surprisingly it bounced off and cracked upon the impact with Dr Light's shield.

"My reflectors can reflect both solid objects and lasers. With this, none of you can even hit me, not to mention taking me to jail." Dr Light said confidently with a big smile plastered on his face.

"We will see about that. Cyborg, Starfire, attack with all you have got." Robin commanded.

"But Robin our attacks would only put the city in danger, we should not-" Starfire tried to reason.

"Just do as I say. I know what I am doing." Robin cut her off. The alien princess closed her eyes and sighed. She reopened them and they glowed green before she and Cyborg began their series of attacks. Their attacks were reflected before they could hit Dr Light and an array of blue and green lit up the city. Dr Light noticed Robin shooting out a grappling hook at him. He blocked it with his left arm while fending off the fierce attacks with his right.

"Foolish thinking. My reflectors can easily break that puny toy of yours." Dr Light mocked. The grappling hook bounced away and went for the sky. Robin smiled and let go of the hook. He threw his weight on Dr Light, catching the villain off guard and pinned him down. He took out his bo staff and repeatedly hit the main controls of Dr Light's suit, which was located at his chest.

Robin cringed in pain when Dr Light gripped him with both arms, trying to throw him away. The boy wonder succeeded with a final forceful hit. The light on Dr Light's head went off and his reflectors shut down.

"No! My reflectors! They are so brilliant, how could I have lost?" Dr Light whined as Cyborg cuffed him.

"Starfire can you take him to jail?" Robin requested. The girl nodded happily and lifted the sad little man with one hand before taking off.

"Good job Spike!" Cyborg slapped Robin's arm, causing him to cringe again. "What's wrong?" he grew concerned, sensing that Robin was in pain. Suddenly something caught his eye. His metallic hand was stained red and he was sure it wasn't due to the colour of Robin's uniform that had came off. He knew it was blood and finally realized that Robin's original green sleeves were soaked blood-red.

"Dr Light's reflectors cut me when he was struggling to break free." Robin said weakly, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His face was getting paler by the second and he felt himself losing conscience.

"I've got to get you to the infirmary." Cyborg said. Robin felt awkward when Cyborg carried him bridal style into the T-car. But he was too weak to move due to the loss of blood. He felt the numbness overtaking him and he passed out.

* * *

Robin woke up with a burning pain in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw a certain violet-haired girl hovering over him. 

"Finally up?" Raven asked with a kind smile. He remembered the fight with Dr Light earlier when he saw her bandaging his right arm.

"How long have I been out?" He asked and tried to sit up. Raven helped him up and put on a fresh uniform of his carefully.

"Just two hours. Cyborg says your right arm is alright, the cut isn't very deep. But Robin do you know that you nearly lost your left arm?" Raven said, her brows knitted in worry.

"I just want the city to be safe so I took the risk to end it quick. I know I was rash but there was no other choice. Our team was losing that's why I had to-"

"I'm sorry Robin." Raven looked away sadly. "For being a burden."

"Raven I didn't mean that." Robin reached out his right hand to take her cold hand.

"I know. It's just that both Beast Boy and I are burdens to the team. We can't do anything to help. Maybe we should move out of the tower to somewhere else."

"There is no way I am letting you two move out. Beast Boy is in a critical condition. We have all the special equipments that he needs. Moving to other places would only endanger his life. Unless you find a place that can give you better conditions than we have in the tower, I am not going to even consider letting both of you move out." Robin said firmly.

"Robin's right." Cyborg said when he entered. "And I object to the idea of moving out, no matter where to. You are going to be due in two months' time and no one is there to take care of you, let alone Beast Boy. Both of you need special care and attention which only in the tower you can have so there is no valid reason of you moving out."

"But-" Raven argued.

"No buts." Cyborg said steadfastly and hugged her. "If help is what we need then help is what we are going to get. Don't worry, just listen to your big brother and nothing will go wrong. Now be a good girl and go sponge Beast Boy okay? We'll solve the problem soon." He ruffled her hair and she nodded.

"Robin may I have the approval to get in other members to fit in the place of Beast Boy temporary." Cyborg said solemnly.

"But who to?" Robin asked.

"You just have to approve because I need the leader's approval first." He whispered.

"Oh alright then. Who should we ask?"

"We'll discuss that in the common room." Cyborg answered and left with Robin.

"So who do you have in mind?" Robin asked again.

"Someone from the Titans East of course. They know our tower and city better than any of the other Titans." Cyborg smiled happily and dialed the Titans East's phone number. Someone picked it up after a few rings and the image of Bumblebee standing in the Titans East's common room filled the whole TV screen.

"Hi Sparky. What's up?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Hi Bee. Well you know that both Beast Boy and Raven are down so there are only three of us left in the team. Now that we can't cope so we hope to get someone from the Titans East to come over to help us until the situation gets better." Cyborg said it so fluently that Robin wondered if he had practiced saying it before.

"Oh I see. So you want me to go over to help don't you?" Bumblebee asked seductively.

"Anyone would do. I'm not picky." Cyborg answered with a wide grin.

"Fine then. I'm not free anyway. Go a hot date with a guy that I have just got to know."

"What? How can you do this to me?" Cyborg cried out.

"Let's see, I like guys with initiative and I am tired of waiting pointlessly and I don't like to date in the dark." She counted the points with her finger. "I guess that's all. So I found someone else." Bumblebee said proudly.

"Hey is that Cyborg's voice I hear?" Came Aqualad's voice and soon he popped into the screen. "Hi Cyborg, hi Robin." the Atlantian greeted.

"Bee come on don't be like this. You don't really have another date do you?" Cyborg asked pitifully.

"I've got nothing to say to you. Bye Sparky." She waved and went away.

"Wait Bee, I urgh!" he threw his hands up in frustration and plopped down on the couch.

"So Cyborg, are you admitting that the girl that you are going out with is Bumblebee?" Robin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ya ya ya. But now I have been ditched. By a girl. How shameful it is. Why do you and Starfire, BB and Raven stay together while I always end up in a break-up? First it was Jinx, then Sarasim and then now Bee. Just when I wanted to commit myself into a relationship she throws me away. How can she do this to me? How can she…" Cyborg continued blabbering but Robin paid no attention to it.

"Then Aqualad are you free to come over to help?" Robin asked optimistically.

"I guess so. There isn't much crime to fight here in Steel City so I think I have a lot of time in my hands. The four of them can handle crimes without me anyway. Really missed Beast Boy and Raven. Tell you what, give me two days time. By then I will be there. Need to pack up some stuff."

"Alright then see you in two days time."

"Bye cya then." Aqualad smiled and hung up the phone. Cyborg was still blabbering non-stop about how happy he and Bumblebee were. So Robin left him to be, hoping he would get tired and stop soon.

**

* * *

A/N: Yay Aqualad is coming over :) I like Aqualad a lot so I decided to include a little bit of him in the story. See you guys soon :) **


	22. You Can Lean On Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thank you reviewers:

**talim9**

**Moving Mountains**

**K.C. Raven**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**angela (the smiley face doesn't appears) **

**fluffy pink bunny**

hihi it's me again :) long time no see. Another crappy chapter here hope you guys like it though.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: You Can Lean On Me

"Welcome friend Aqualad. It is glorious for you to come here and join us." Starfire cried out happily as she opened the door for the Atlantian. "Let me take your belongings to your room first. Please make yourself at home." Starfire took his luggage and flew up the stairs.

"Thank you Starfire." Aqualad called out.

"Sorry to have troubled you and thanks for coming." Robin extended a hand for him to shake.

"No sweat dude. It is my pleasure to help. Where is Raven? I want to see her." Aqualad looked around.

"She is in the infirmary with Beast Boy. I think she would be glad to see you." Robin answered with a smile.

"Aqualad tell me Bee doesn't have a date. She still loves me right?" Cyborg asked and grabbed his arm like a whining child.

"Bee isn't dating, really." He answered but the metal man looked at him doubtfully. "She just wants to anger you because she is tired of waiting for you to take the initiative. I don't know why the two of you want to hide this relationship from us. Actually the whole of the Titans East knows about this and I guess your teammates might also already have an idea of who you are going out with. Come on just be a man and go out with Bee openly." Aqualad encouraged and patted him on the shoulders.

"Really? She still loves me?"

"Yes she does. Now if you excuse me I shall go see how Raven is doing." Aqualad took the stairs to the infirmary.

"Oh yes! She still loves me. Robin did you hear that? Bee still loves me. I knew she did!" the Atlantian heard Cyborg's excited cry. The door of the infirmary was left opened and Aqualad heard Raven's voice coming out of it. She was talking to someone.

"Over here it says both of us must be loving so in this way our baby would be healthy. I bet our baby would be super healthy cause we are going to love each other even till the day we die." Aqualad peeped into the infirmary and saw Raven with a thick book on her lap. She took Beast Boy's hand and rubbed it against her face. "That just sounds so corny. Okay next page. Always let your wives feel loved. Be constantly around her and hug her frequently, show her signs of affection and let her feel loved because she needs it during this period of time. Also it will let her feel protected. Well this is quite true. I would love the feeling of your strong arms around me again. Now I just feel…vulnerable." Raven sighed and rested her head on his bare chest. "When are you going to wake up? The baby misses your voice, your touch and your hugs." Raven places his hand on her tummy and rubbed I gently. "I miss you too. Your voice, your laughter, your kisses and your love." Tears rolled down her cheeks onto his chest as she spoke.

"I shouldn't cry, my emotions will affect the baby indirectly." She wiped away the wetness on her face. "Did I tell you that Aqualad was coming over? It is today and I wonder if he has reached."

"Hi Raven." Aqualad greeted when he appeared at the door.

"Aqualad you're here." Raven stood up from her chair and her book fell to the ground. Seeing that she was bending down with great difficulty, he quickly went forward to help her.

"Let me do it." He picked up the book before she could and handed it to her politely.

"Thank you." she brushed dirt away from the book with her hand and held it to her chest. "How long have you been here?"

"Just arrived. Came to see how Beast Boy is doing. So how is he?"

"Cyborg says his condition is improving. He says if I talk to Beast Boy frequently, he would wake up soon." Raven replied happily.

'Gosh she is really beautiful. The way her lips curl into a smile is simply perfect on that pretty face of hers.' Aqualad thought and he felt his heart race. He had feelings for Raven since the day they met, the moment the tinge of red filled her pale cheeks upon seeing him, he fell in love with her. Since it was a love at first sight and that they did not have chances to know each other better, it remained as a special feeling, not even to the extent of a crush.

"Are you alright? You are staring." Raven said and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that you look so different now, I mean than before, when I last saw you." he was stuttering, trying to hide what he was thinking. He averted his eyes from hers and looked at the belly that now protrudes out from the T-shirt she was wearing.

"Because he is growing so big that I can't conceal anymore." Raven smiled and rubbed her belly with her palms lovingly.

"So do you know if it is a girl or a boy?"

"We don't know yet. Beast Boy and I decided to find out when our baby is born."

"When are you due then? I must get some presents for both you and your baby."

"In a month's time I presume." A growl interrupted them and Raven blushed slightly, embarrassed about the silly sound her body made. "Er it is his lunch time now. I guess you haven't eaten yet right?" She asked, inviting him for a meal. Aqualad would want to spend his every moment here with Raven so he agreed.

"Sure but I'll eat a little since it is still a little early for lunch."

"I have to eat small frequent meals so I eat five meals per day." She explained as they made their way down the stairs.

"You look so different now." Aqualad commented as he walked behind her, surveying her body.

"Fat you mean. Now I look like a cow." Raven answered and put one hand to support her back while the other on her belly.

"No it's just that you look pregnant. You were slim before and I have never imagined you looking bigger."

"Beast Boy says he would want me even if I look like a pig so I am testing out if he would want me if I really become as fat as a pig." Raven joked.

"Hey Rae, finished reading to BB?" Cyborg asked from the couch.

"Yup anything for my baby?"

"Ya I've cooked my signature Triple Meat Sauce. You can cook some spaghetti to go along with it." Cyborg said proudly.

"Thanks a lot. I'll finish the whole pot." Raven called out and started cooking.

"Hey leave some for me. I need to complete my game first. By the way Rob and Star went out to buy groceries again. But I guess they are just going out for another date again." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Why do you seem so happy today? You were pulling a long face just yesterday." Raven asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I now know that Bee doesn't have a boyfriend except for me so I called her just now, confessed my love and you know what?" he cried excitedly.

"What?" Raven asked, despite knowing that she was asking the obvious.

"She received the card that I sent yesterday night and she agreed! She agreed to be my girlfriend!"

"Congrats Cy." Raven said happily. She knew the two had been together for about half a year and it wasn't a surprise that they got together.

"I'm gonna fix our next date and since it is our first official date I'm gonna make it perfect for us." Cyborg said confidently. Raven smiled and turned to the Atlantian.

"Aqualad you can eat anything you want. We made sure everything is fish-meat free before you arrived." Raven told him and reheated the pot of sauce. Aqualad looked around and got himself a glass of orange juice.

"Is it enough? Do you want more sauce?" Raven asked when she served him.

"It's okay Raven. Just sit down, I'll get anything myself."

"Alright then tuck in, Cyborg's recipes are the best." She told him, pouring a glass of soy milk for herself. Aqualad watched in astonish as Raven wolfed down the hill of spaghetti that was originally on her plate. "Done." she said contentedly and wiped her mouth. "Why haven't you eaten?"

"Er I'll eat now." Aqualad blinked a few times before saying it word by word.

"Anything left for me?" the metal man asked.

"Of course. I still want to eat pasta for my late lunch. Don't finish all of it okay."

"Okay. Luckily I cooked a big pot of sauce or else I would be eating plain pasta for lunch today."

"Thank you Cy." Raven grabbed a bag of chips and sat down on the couch to eat, watching Cyborg play his video games.

"Go Cyborg!" she cheered on and stuffed her mouth with chips. Suddenly she felt a sharp jab in her abdomen area. She gasped when she felt it again.

"What is it Rae?" Cyborg asked, pausing his game.

"I think…he just kicked. I'll go tell Beast Boy." she said excitedly and ran up the stairs.

"Does she eat like that everyday?" the Atlantian asked.

"Not just everyday, Raven eats like this for every meal. She eats so much tha we have to go food shopping three times a week. That is her definition of small meals now." Cyborg said with a chuckle.

(In the infirmary)

"Beast Boy!" she called out and ran to his bed. "The baby kicked! He just kicked!" Raven took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Can you feel it? Can you?" she asked excitedly. Not long after the baby kicked again. Raven pressed his hand on her belly and laid her head on his chest.

"I said you would be the second one to feel him kick. I kept my promise. What about you?" she whispered before tears started to fall. "When are you going to wake up? Do you know that for every second you stay asleep, another second more I would be living in fear, the fear of losing you. Please…open your eyes. I really miss you." she sobbed and unleashed a flood of tears, those tears that she had been holding back for the past few days.

"Raven?" Aqualad came into the infirmary and stood next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I miss him." Raven answered softly but Aqualad could clearly hear her voice crack.

"Raven if anything is wrong you can tell me, you still have me." He pulled a chair and sat down beside her.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine." She wiped away her tears and showed him a weak smile.

"You are far from okay. Tell me what's wrong. Or if you want to you can just lean on me. I'll lend you my shoulders for you to cry on." Aqualad said comfortingly. Raven looked at him with tearful eyes and it sent a jolt through his heart.

'Hug her, comfort her. She needs someone and that someone is you. it is a chance to get her to know you better.' A thought flashed through his mind. Aqualad obeyed and took her into his arms gently. The feeling of her in his arms was amazing and he liked it very much. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. He could feel his suit getting damper by the second.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"No it's alright. It is better to cry it out than keep it inside your heart." He rubbed her back slowly.

"I really miss him. I can't help but feel that he…that he won't wake up."

"Raven don't say that."

"I tried convincing myself to believe that he would wake up soon but sometimes…even I don't believe it. I tried running away from reality but then that resulted in the others worrying about me. I know how much it hurts them so I act as if nothing has happened. I tried being optimistic. I smile and laugh like a normal person so as not to make them worry. I'm afraid showing any signs of weakness would bother them so I put up a strong front. Even though I'm wearing a smile, my heart is always dripping with tears. It's hard acting strong when I'm not and…I want to be weak. I wish Beast Boy is here for me. He said I could afford to be weak, he said he would be there to hold me. I just wish he was here." She whispered and Aqualad had to strain his ears to hear what she was saying through her sobs.

"Raven the other are not here. You can afford to be weak, I'm here to hold you." he comforted.

"Thanks a lot, for being here for me. You're right, I should believe in Beast Boy. just like the way he never gave up on me when he thought I was dead." Raven withdrew herself from Aqualad's chest and looked over at Beast Boy.

"What's wrong?" Aqualad asked, a little sad that she left his arms.

"Maybe it would work."

"Huh? What would work?" he asked in a confused manner. One moment Raven was eating like a hungry beast, then she was crying so hard and now she was talking nonsense. Raven ignored him and walked over to Beast Boy. she grabbed his right hand with both of hers and rubbed it against her cheek.

"Beast Boy" she whispered only to him, "do you remember the time when Overload nearly killed me? Do you remember how you woke me up? You said I was your sleeping beauty and woke me up with a kiss. I'm going to try it now. Please let it work." She finished it with a softer voice and let his arm return to his side. Raven moved near his head and tugged her hair behind her ears. Aqualad watched as she leaned down to kiss him…

**

* * *

Yup a cliffy it is, something that you guys like and hate at the same time :)**

**Will it work? Will Raven wake Beast Boy up? Will Beast Boy ever wake up (this has been in for a few chapters already)? How long can Raven hold up? Will she collapse and lose faith in Beast Boy?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Nightmare, coming in two weeks time. **


	23. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thankies to reviewers:

**Love Cook Chef**

**Moving Mountains**

**talim9**

**Agent of the Divine One**

A/N: sorry everybody, I know I updated late but now I'm here to save you from falling over the cliff so haha let's get it started :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: I Miss You

Raven closed her eyes and leaned down, gently placing her lips over his. She had missed this feeling so much, the feel of his lips on hers and the sensation it gave her when their lips entwine together. She remained in the same position for about half a minute before pulling away reluctantly when Beast Boy's cold lips did not even move. Tears sprang to her eyes again when her only hope was shattered.

"It didn't work." she said softly with disappointment. (All of us are, sob) "I'm sure you are a prince Beast Boy but maybe…I'm not your princess. I'm not fit to wake you up. I'm just a demon, I…" Raven broke down and buried her face in the mattress, unable to continue. Aqualad knelt on the floor and stroked her back comfortingly.

Raven crumbled under pressure. She gave up all hope of Beast Boy ever waking up and let sadness flow out through her eyes. She stopped sobbing and her head suddenly sprang up. She heard someone calling her name and that voice was painfully familiar.

"Raven, Raven." Aqualad called out, wondering what she was going to do next.

'No it wasn't Aqualad's voice I heard.' Raven recalled. She perked her ears when she heard it again.

"Rae…" A barely audible voice caught her attention. It belonged to someone she had missed so much.

"Beast Boy? Are you awake?" She asked timidly, hoping she was not hallucinating.

"Rae…" the voice was stronger and louder this time and even Aqualad heard it.

"B…B…Beast Boy?" she called out again.

"Raven…my princess." Raven stared into the green orbs as his green eyelids opened slowly. She was stunned and did not know what to do now. She had always been hoping for the day he would wake up but now her body did not seem to belong to her. She was just staring at Beast Boy with her mouth opened and no knowing what to say.

"I'll go call Cyborg to tell him the good news." Aqualad cried out happily and ran down to common room.

"Raven you…woke me up. My princess."

"It worked! It worked!" she cried in disbelieve. "Beast Boy…are you awake?" she asked again for assurance.

"Yes I am. I am awake Rae." Beast Boy said firmly after more strength returned to him.

"It worked! It really worked!" Raven's eyes unleashed another flood of tears. "It really…really…" she said weakly before passing out.

"Raven!" Beast Boy sprang up from the bed to catch her but someone else got her instead.

"Don't worry, I've got her." Aqualad had run in the moment he saw Raven fall and now he had her safely in his arms.

"Easy B. Lie down or you gonna hurt yourself." Cyborg pushed Beast Boy down gently.

"But Raven. Is she alright?" he asked worriedly, climbing up from the bed again. "Check on her first."

"Raven is fine. Now lie down and don't move. You are in a much worse state than her so I am going to do a check on you first before I do for Raven." Cyborg said firmly and proceeded to review Beast Boy's condition.

'I can't be compared to Beast Boy.' Aqualad thought sadly. 'He only has eyes for Raven and puts her before himself. No wonder Raven's love for him is so strong.' He sighed and looked at Beast Boy who was still looking at Raven worriedly while Cyborg was doing a series of check-up for him. 'Only Beast Boy can give her happiness. Besides I am not her guy and maybe she is not my girl. I should give up on her since they already have a baby.' Aqualad smiled at this thought. He was surprised that he wasn't heartbroken and it further confirmed that it was the right decision to make. He carried Raven to another bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Don't worry Beast Boy. Raven fainted because she was too excited to see you again. She'll wake up in a few hours time." Aqualad assured the changeling.

"Thanks Aqualad." Beast Boy said with a small smile and turned to look at Raven, who had changed so much from his last memory.

* * *

"Beast Boy!" Raven awoke three hours later, with beads of sweat on her forehead. She jumped out of bed and ran to the side of the changeling. He was lying motionlessly on the bed. (sigh) "It was a dream…" she trailed off, "he never did wake up…never…" she buried her head on his chest and sobbed. 

He opened his eyes slowly and saw a violet head on his chest. He moved his hand to stroke her hair and that caused her head to bob up, making her wet violet eyes meet his green orbs.

"Rae…" he said sleepily but with a smile. Raven was stunned. Like before, she could only look at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"It wasn't a dream. It wasn't. You woke up!" She cried in disbelief again.

"Yes Raven, I woke up. I'm real, it wasn't a dream. You woke me up with a kiss remember?" He asked, recollecting her memories. She nodded slowly, afraid that it was another dream.

"You are really…awake?" Raven asked cautiously.

"Yes Raven I'm awake." Beast Boy moved his hand to her wet cheek and caressed it gently. "Can you feel my touch? I'm as real as can be."

"I can feel it. You're real!" She leaned into his palm, enjoying his touch. Tears were still streaming down her pale cheeks. "Beast Boy!" Raven could no longer contain her emotions. She pounced at Beast Boy and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, both of them crying in each other's arms.

"I miss you." he said lovingly.

"I miss you too. I was just about to give up waiting for you." Raven wiped her tears and remained seated on his stomach. "How can you be so heartless? Leaving me alone for an entire month!" She shouted and pounded his chest.

"I'm sorry Rae. Ouch that hurts." He winced in pain and she stopped her fists.

"Where? Where does it hurt?" Raven asked worriedly with a frown. Beast Boy smiled. He enjoyed seeing her brows knitted together because of him. "Stop smiling. Where does it hurt? Tell me. I'll go call Cyborg."

"Cyborg couldn't treat it." he grabbed her hand. "Because here," he placed her hand on the left side of his chest, "it hurts." Beast Boy smiled warmly, his eyes sparkling with joy. "It really breaks my heart to see you cry like that and to know that you have suffered during the times I wasn't by your side to take care of you."

"What's the point of saying all these? You still weren't here with me for the hard times I had!" she was practically shouting at him now.

"I'm sorry for not being here for you. If I had a choice I wouldn't be so cruel to you. But I swear that I was always here with you Rae. I heard everything you told me. I could hear you and feel your presence. I know you were always here by my side. I just couldn't wake up to see you and I don't know why. But now we are together again. That's all I need to know." Beast Boy kissed the back of her hand.

"I don't believe what you say." Raven pulled her hand away. Beast Boy sat up and hugged her, with her back facing him, when she tried to leave. "Let go!" She knew her mood swings were kicking in again.

"You don't know how much I wanted to wake up just to comfort you." he said sadly and rested his chin on her shoulder. "How much I wanted to see you smile, how much I wanted to hold you and protect you. I miss you and the baby, I really do." Beast Boy said softly and caressed her swollen belly with both palms. Raven just couldn't get out of his grip. It wasn't because he was holding her too tightly. It was her heart that did not allow her to leave him again. She had missed the feeling of his arms around her and the warmth of his body so much that she felt herself melting into him.

"Beast Boy…" she turned to face him and was silenced with a soft kiss.

"I wanted to stop you when you tried to get Slade and every time you hurt yourself because of me. I wanted to get up just to let you know I'm fine but I couldn't. It's alright for you to hate me. I couldn't even protect you, let alone deserve you." he released her and sighed. She turned her body to face him, looking at his wet face. Beast Boy must have imagined waking up to see a happy Raven but she just had to ruin it by scolding him. Raven felt guilty when she thought about how much he had already suffered during this period.

"Just answer me one question. Why did you go after Slade when you knew that it was stupid to do so?" Beast Boy raised his head to look into her beautiful eyes again.

"Because I don't want him to hurt you or our baby ever again. I wanted to protect you but guess I still couldn't." The answer was simple yet enough to make Raven pounce onto him again.

"Why are you so silly? You could have got hurt or worse get killed. Just for this stupid reason you risk your life? Why are you so stupid?"

"Love makes one stupid. But I rather be an idiot than to lose you Rae. I've never expected the rash act driven by my emotions would end up hurting you so much. I guess I really am a mindless fool."

"You stupid fool." she said softly. "My silly mindless fool." Raven wrapped her arms around him and leaned on his chest.

"I'm going to make it up to you Rae, all that I have owed you over the one month when I wasn't here for you and our baby. I'll do anything for you."

"Just don't ever let yourself get hurt okay? Promise me."

"I promise Rae, another promise I won't break, that I would take good care of myself and I shall never even get a scratch from fights okay?" he smiled warmly. "Now don't cry my baby. I'll keep every single promise I made to you and I'll always love you and our baby more than life itself."

"Beast Boy I love you." she completed her sentence with a deep kiss. Beast Boy cupped her cheeks to pull her closer as the wanting for one another grew stronger. Raven felt herself getting light-headed after a while and she pulled away slowly. She leaned on his chest and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"What's wrong Rae?" Beast Boy asked with a worried tone and stroked her hair gently.

"I feel a bit dizzy, that's all. Don't worry about it."

"Silly how can I not worry? You fainted the moment I woke up and now you are feeling giddy? It's either you didn't take good care of your body or seeing me makes you feel sick."

"Maybe the first one but surely not the second one." She looked up at him and smiled. "It is the faint of joy. I was just overexcited to see you again. Hold me, I would feel better." Beast Boy tightened his grip on her and rested his chin on her head. "I miss being in your arms." She added softly, moving away from his chest to caress his cheek.

"I know. You said you miss my voice, my laughter, my kisses and my hugs too. I'm gonna give you double of everything, except for my love because I has already reached its limits long ago." He grinned, making her cheeks go pink.

"You are always so cheeky." She looked away but he caught her chin and turned her head to face him.

"And you will always be my BB." He chuckled. "You look so cute when you blush. It flushes your face with colour and makes you look more radiant. It brightens up my day. No wonder people say those who are in love look more radiant. They blush the moment they see their irresistible partner, someone like me." He waggled his eyebrows in a silly way, making Raven laugh.

"Stop that. You are so irritating." Raven said bashfully.

"Can't help it when I have a girlfriend who is easily moved by my words. Can I finish the kiss? We sort of got it halfway done." He suggested and gave her a cheeky smile.

"You are so naughty." He caught her lips softly and began their passionate kiss once again.

(Outside the infirmary)

'They make such a lovely couple. I've never seen something as sweet as that.' Aqualad looked at the tray of soy milk he was carrying. 'Well better not disturb the lovebirds." He told himself and went down to the kitchen. The more he thought about what they have said, the sweeter he thought it was. Aqualad whistled a happy tune as he walked into the hall. 'I better buck up and find other girls or else I would be left on the shelf.'

**

* * *

A/N: yay a happy chapter here :) I was wondering if I should write about Aqualad meeting some girl and they fall in love and blah blah. Haha tell me about how you feel in your reviews :). More fluff coming up in next chapter and other chapters to come. **


	24. Celebrations!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Many thanks to reviewers**

**Genic**

**K.C. Raven**

**Moving Mountains**

**Agent of the Divine One**

A/N: Sorry I know it's a really long time since my last update, was busy with things and went for a holiday :) hope this chapter is good enough to satisfy you guys. Guess I shouldn't write about the Aqualad thingy, let's get on with the story then. It's a long chapter (look at the size of the scroll on the scrollbar) enjoy :Þ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: Celebrations!

_Knock Knock Knock _"Friend are you awake? Friend please open the door or answer if you hear me." _Knock knock_ "Friend are you there? Friend?" _Knock knock knock._

Raven groaned sleepily, woken up by the noise outside her door. She rubbed her eyes groggily and went to open the door.

"What's up," she yawned in the mid of her sentence, "Starfire?"

"Have you forgotten? We are journeying to the market of super to purchase the green tables for the feast today." Starfire said happily and did a somersault in the air.

"You mean the vegetables for Beast Boy's feast?" Starfire nodded eagerly. "What time is it now?"

"It is almost 10 in the morning now. We are supposed to meet at 9.30 at the common room yes?"

"Oh Azar!" Raven exclaimed, realizing what she was supposed to do. "Wait a while Starfire, I'll go wash my face now. Sorry I forgot." Raven went into the bathroom to wash up and brush her hair (her teeth too). Starfire went into her room and sat down on her bed.

"I shall go fetch a dress for you yes?" Starfire asked loudly.

"Sure. Thanks Star." Raven called out and went back to untangling her mid-back long hair. Starfire giggled because she found it amusing to see the calm and composed Raven in a fluster. She had missed the girl times they had before Raven and Beast Boy got together. Starfire scanned through the clothes in Raven's wardrobe and picked a pale yellow maternity dress for her to wear. She handed to Raven and sat on her bed to wait for her.

"Done!" Raven came out from the bathroom fully dressed and went to pack her handbag. She threw everything she could think of that she would need into her bag and hurried to the door.

* * *

Beast Boy looked into the mirror and smiled, looking at his pearly white teeth (and fangs). He had never felt so grateful to be alive. It was only third day since he awoken from his coma and all thanks to Raven, he could walk now. Her constant showering of love and care gave him the strength to stand up and gave rose to his speedy improvement in his condition. He was glad that he could now walk to the bathroom to clean himself up without the help of anyone including Raven's, who had insisted that he should not do anything. Not even allowing him to pee on his own. He felt quite embarrassed to have her following him to the toilet but still, it was great to know that she cares so much for him.

Beast Boy wanted to surprise Raven by sneaking up to her with a 'boo' but soon he realized that his body wouldn't allow him to do so. He walked clumsily to the elevator and waited for it to bring him to his destination, the common room. Once the doors opened he saw the Atlantian walking pass.

"Yo Beast Boy you have recovered already?" Aqualad asked in what seemed to be an astonished manner.

"I guess so. Morning Aqualad." He said with a warm smile. "Gee have you seen Raven?"

"Nah she isn't home. Starfire said they were going out to buy something."

"What? She I going out to buy thing in her condition now?" asked a very agitated Beast Boy.

"Chill man she is fine. She has been going out to buy things when you were in a coma. Besides Starfire is with her, nothing would go wrong." He assured the changeling.

"Friends I have returned from the enjoyable shopping trip with Raven!" Starfire announced when she flew in with many bags of groceries.

"Wow the both of you brought so much food!" exclaimed Aqualad. "Are you sure there is noting that deals with fish in there?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Yes I am sure. Raven checked everything I bought before leaving the market of super." She answered cheerfully.

"Where's Raven? Have you left her with many bags of groceries? How can you do that?" Beast Boy asked Starfire worriedly. "Never mind I'll go find her myself." He said grumpily without giving her a chance to answer and walked as fast as his weak legs could carry him. The door opened and Raven entered. This stunned Beast Boy for a while because it was the first time seeing her look pregnant in her maternity dress. He recovered and went to take her bags.

"How can you carry so many things? You're pregnant and should not do such things!" Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her to the common room.

"Beast Boy it is just a bag of tofu and my handbag. It's nothing heavy, Starfire took everything and I didn't even lift a finger on it. I only carried the tofu because I was afraid that Starfire would accidentally crush it." Raven explained with a smile on her face.

"Come on let me do it. You go get some rest." He brought the food to the kitchen and wanted to send her up to her room.

"No way you are the one who is not supposed to be here. Shoo go back to bed." Raven pushed him to the stairs. "Have you done the full body check up for the day?"

"I haven't but that cause Cyborg isn't up yet."

"Who's talking behind my back? I'm awake long ago, was just in the garage working on my baby." Cyborg came up from the stairs with an oil-stained towel around his neck. He went over the laundry room to get rid of his dirty towel.

"It's a surprise to see everyone gathering out here." Robin commented. All of them knew he had just come out from the bath room due to the smell of fresh gel from his hair.

"Rae I don't wanna be alone. I want to be with you." Beast Boy whined in a child-like manner.

"Friend we are celebrating your recovery by having a surprise feast and you are not supposed to know about it." Starfire told him.

"But you just gave it away, your 'surprise feast'."

"Oh did I?" Starfire asked innocently.

"It's alright Star it doesn't matter if Beast Boy knows about it now." Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But still you shouldn't be here. Go up first, I'll do the cooking." Raven said impatiently to Beast Boy.

"I'm going to help, my body can take it."

"Raven is right B." Cyborg said, coming back into the room. "I'll make sure you are fine before you start walking about doing this and that."

"I know my own body Cy I'm fine." The changeling said firmly.

"Then you are not going to have any lunch or dinner today." Raven said with the same determination in her voice.

"That isn't fair." Beast Boy argued back.

"Give it a rest ya grass stain, stop arguing. Raven is just worried about you that's all. It's just a simple check-up, won't take up much of your time anyway." Cyborg interrupted the both of them, wanting to stop the fight. Beast Boy ears drooped down and sighed in defeat. Raven crossed her arms angrily and turned away.

"Rae…" he moved towards her and hugged her.

"Go away don't touch me!"

"I know I am at fault. I shouldn't have made you angry. Will you forgive me?" He rested his head on her shoulder and rubbed her belly to shoe his affection. "Please Rae Rae you know I just want to be with you right?"

"Alright I forgive you." she turned around and smiled. "Now go back to the infirmary okay? I'll prepare your tofu dish and it will be ready when you are."

"Yes my baby." He placed a peck on her cheek after finishing his sentence. Beast Boy grinned with satisfaction when it brought a scarlet hue to her cheeks.

"Er hem enough of public display of affection. I'm hungry so let's get it done fast so we can eat." Cyborg teased the couple.

"Robin can you come up with us? I want to discuss about my duty schedule."

"Oh alright." Robin answered hesitantly.

"I'll go help the girls with the preparation." Aqualad volunteered and they went separate ways.

(In the infirmary)

"All's well, looks like you are recovering really fast." Cyborg gave a hard pat on Beast Boy's back.

"Cy not so hard! I'm still the patient you know." The changeling fought back.

"Who told ya grass stain to act so recklessly and end up in this state." Both were arguing so Robin had to intervene.

"Beast Boy are you going to tell me about the time you met Slade?"

"I am so convinced that you are boy wonder Robin. Nothing can escape from your eyes can they? Since both of you are here I'm going to tell you guys about what Slade said to me on that day."

"You met the real Slade? What did he say?" asked a very agitated Robin.

"Chill man, stop getting so edgy when someone mentions Slade." Cyborg pulled Robin back into his chair. "Alright B get it done quickly."

"Both of you must promise not to tell anyone about this, especially Raven." Both boys nodded agreeing with the condition. "Slade set a trap to lure me there and I met him in the warehouse you guys found me. I nearly thrashed him but that despicable psycho outnumbered me with those sladebots. Before that he toldme about his plans to anger me and-"

"What is it? Is it about Raven?" Robin demanded, taking Beast Boy aback.

"Yes it is about Raven. He told me that he wanted a child who would have great powers to be his apprentice. He decided to have it with one of the girls in the Teen Titans. He wanted to have Starfire at first but-"

"What? He wanted Starfire? What the hell-"

"Robin keep quiet and let Beast Boy finish his sentence okay? You keep interrupting!" Cyborg raised his voice at him when he got impatient.

"Sorry."

"As I have said his initial plan was to have a baby with Starfire but in the end Raven became his victim. Now he got what he wants; Raven is carrying his baby."

"How did he know when to take action? I mean Raven got pregnant at his first attempt." Cyborg asked and realized he had said the wrong thing. "Sorry B I didn't mean anything else."

"I guess he had some way to know or it was just a lucky guess."

"I am sure that Slade got information on the girl's menstrual period dates and knew when was the best time to take action. This psychopathic creature must have chosen a day which both of them are fertile in order for higher rates of success." Robin analyzed as he paced about.

"You know Robin you sound like Slade." Cyborg told him.

"Shut up! I am never like him!"

"Please the feast is ready. Do come up the roof, Raven has set up many things for the bbq we are going to have today." Starfire's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Alright Star we are coming up soon." Robin answered.

"Robin please do not anyone about this, especially not Raven. Do treat her like she was before ad not see her as anything else because she is carrying Slade's future apprentice. She is also a victim and I do not want to hit her with another blow by telling her the truth." Beast Boy requested hoping he would agree.

"I know. I treat her as I always have."

(On the roof)

"All my friends are here now! I shall start this feast by playing the song of loyalty." Starfire took out a sock-like thing and played an unbearable tune.

"Thanks a lot Starfire we appreciate it." Robin said without stating the fact that it sounded awful. They were lucky that it was a cloudy day or else they might be scorched under the sun.

"Beast Boy I've got your tofu things here!" Raven waved from a portable barbeque pit. Beast Boy went over with a huge smile on his face and wrapped his arms around her belly, which he now enjoy doing.

"My Rae Rae is so good to me." He whispered into her ear and rubbed his body against hers.

"I've got lots of food for you but I'm afraid that you are not going to eat if you share the same pit as us so I got another one. What do you want to eat? I can fry your tofu on the hotplate over there." She pointed to the place where Aqualad was cooking himself some steak.

"But there is meat over there. I don't want to eat the tofu if it is cooked there."

"Silly, of course I reserved a place for your food. Just tell me what you want darling."

"I want you." he said seductively and licked her earlobe.

"Beast Boy stop it." She said softly when he chewed on her ear. "The others are here and if you keep doing that these sweet potatoes are going to be burnt."

"We'll do that in out room tonight then."

"Go sit down. Your body is still weak don't walk around so much."

"Yes dear." He kissed her neck softly and went over to the table.

"Friend would you like to try the punch that I made?" Starfire brought a big bowl of pink liquid over to Beast Boy.

"Er…" he thought for a while before answering her. "I have my soy milk already thanks." He smiled contentedly at his answer.

"Very well I shall go get Aqualad to try it." She told him happily and Beast Boy heaved a sigh of relief after she left.

"Don't worry Beast Boy, I made the punch with Starfire so it is safe for consumption." Robin said while taking a seat opposite the changeling.

"Robin about Slade-"

"I know I won't tell anyone. Don't be so tensed up, it's a party for you so sit back and enjoy yourself." Robin assured him with a smile. Beast Boy beamed at his answer and sat back in his chair. "I'll track him down Beast Boy. I don't want him to hurt Raven again."

"I just hope he doesn't take our baby." Beast Boy sighed. "Raven loves the baby and I really want him to be part of our little family. Raven can't take another blow, her life is already tragic enough. I am so afraid she is going to collapse this time."

"What are you two talking about?" Raven walked over with a bucket of roasted sweet potatoes and a plate of veggie burger.

"Nothing darling, just chatting. Let me help you." Beast Boy stood up but Raven pushed him down.

"Sit down I'll get everything for you." Raven went over to the hotplate and got his series of tofu stuff. "There you go." She grinned when she saw the shocked expression on his face upon seeing the pile of food.

"So much?"

"You have got to replenish the food you have not eaten for the past one month, your body needs it. Oh ad I've prepared soy milk for you." she waddled to another table and brought a pitcher of the smooth liquid to him. "There honey." She handed him a glass with a big smile plastered on her face. Beast Boy looked at the soy milk doubtfully but drank it in the end since Raven couldn't possibly put poison in it.

"Why does it taste so strange?" he asked after taking a sip.

"Guess what I added inside?" Raven asked happily. "Does it taste good?"

"Yeah it is nice but I still don't know what you added inside."

"I added green tea to your soy milk!" she answered excitedly, glad that he liked it.

"A combination of what you like and what I like. It is really good Rae. You have the potential to be a good cook one day." He brought her to his lap. "I must be the luckiest man in the world to have such a good wife."

"Who said I would marry you?"

"Let me see…carrying my baby, doing household chores for me, being my personal chef and food tester, and also the lucky one to get all my kisses. How can you say that you are not my wife?" he waggled his eyebrows at her, causing face to turn pink.

"The others are here." She told him shyly.

"Wow gonna cook my ribs now." Cyborg made his escape.

"Star let's watch the clouds as we eat." Robin suggested and took her hand.

"Agreed." Both of them went to the edge of the cliff. After so much that had happened, Robin and Starfire got closer than before and both of them seem to be a couple than just best friends.

"I'll just be eating my food." Aqualad found a silly excuse to get away.

"See there is no one now." He let out an evil smile and kissed her on the lips. Raven took it shyly but ended up sinking into it.

"I'll go get your barbeque sauce." She told him and went over to the food storage area.

"Raven want any hot dogs or chicken wings?" Cyborg asked from the barbeque pit.

"Both of them thanks." She answered as she walked to the table with a bowl of salad and a bottle of barbeque sauce.

"There. I still got another-" Beast Boy caught her (literally) in mid sentence and brought her onto his lap.

"Sit down. You're belly is already so big, stop moving about."

"I don't want to rest Beast Boy. I am so happy that you are alright and I can't get myself to sit down. I got so much things to do for you." Raven said joyfully.

"No sit down." He pulled a chair beside him. "Or I'll get angry." Raven obeyed and sat beside him.

"Ya Rae we'll get everything for the both of you. just name it and I'll get it." Cyborg told her when he brought the food over to the table.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" Aqualad asked, taking a few chicken wings. He took a seat beside Beast Boy and started eating.

"Let's eat or else the food would turn cold." Beast Boy told Raven and started eating his food. Raven took what she wanted and smiled. She was happy to see Beast Boy eating with satisfaction.

Robin and Starfire joined them for dessert. All of them were chatting merrily in a joyous mood and a belly full of food.

"Friend Aqualad have you loved someone before?" Starfire asked out of the blue.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Do you mind? I really wish to hear more of your stories." She answered eagerly.

"After joining the Titans East I met a girl in the park of Steel city one day. She was a beautiful girl and I fell in love with her at first sight. We talked and I got to know more about her. She hates meat and is a vegetarian. So good for me she doesn't take fish. Both of us were comfortable with each other and could talk about anything under the sun."

"Why didn't you get with her then?" Starfire asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Yeah why didn't you?" Cyborg asked again.

"I thought she was a kind girl but my dream was shattered when I went over to her house. Her pet goldfish told me she takes it out of the water and leaves it jumping without air for a few minutes before putting it back. I witnessed that once and confronted her. She said there was nothing wrong with it and she found it fun. That is crueler than killing the poor animal and I can't accept it. That's why we broke up."

"Sorry friend I didn't know it was so sad."

"Never mind that's over already. Hope I'll get someone better."

"I'm sure you will Aqualad. You are such a nice guy." Raven assured him with a warm smile.

"Thanks Raven." He smiled back, her smile had cheered him up and he felt happy.

"No prob-" Raven jumped a little but smiled afterwards and rubbed her belly.

"He is kicking again?" Beast Boy asked and placed both hands on her belly. He felt pressure against his palm and smiled.

"Can I feel it too?" Starfire asked and immediately placed her hand on Raven's belly. "Robin come feel it too!"

"Star it wouldn't be appropriate. I'm a guy." Robin told her with a blush.

"It's alright. You guys are going to be fathers in the future." Raven told them.

"Does it hurt?" Robin asked after putting his hand beside Starfire's.

"A little. It just takes me by surprise. This baby always kicks after meals. I guess he moves a lot when there is food for him." Raven smiled and leaned on Beast Boy's chest.

"Aqualad you should feel it too." Beast Boy told the Atlantian.

"It's alright. You guys are one family and I'm not."

"Yes you are." Raven said and took his hand. She placed it on the spot where the baby kicks most often. "Beast Boy woke up the day you came over. You bring good luck to all of us and we are going to let you be the godfather of this child right Beast Boy?"

"Yeah so do you want the offer?" Beast Boy beamed when Aqualad nodded with a smile.

"Cyborg why don't you try?" Aqualad asked excitedly after feeling the baby kick.

"My body can't feel a thing. What's the point." Cyborg sighed.

"Yes you can. Put your cheek here. Raven pointed to her swollen belly. Cyborg followed what she suggested and felt a sharp jab on his cheek. Raven felt pain and gripped Beast Boy tightly.

"Your baby packs a punch. Hit me so hard." Cyborg laughed.

"Takes after his father Beast Man, right Rae?" Raven smiled and all of them laughed at the cute couple.

**

* * *

Whew finally finished typing it. This is the longest chapter I have written so far but that's cos it's full of conversations. Haven't plan what to write for the next chapter but think it will be a happy one. Will try to post the next chapter on time. Now then I noticed that I have started writing this story a year ago, one year anniversary for this story :) that explains the long chapter here. Till then :)**


	25. Something Trivial?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

A/N: thanks to reviewers, I know I haven't updated for so long a time but see here I am again. Was busy with things hope I'll be on time for the next update. Well this chappie is really long here so enjoy, I took a long time writing it you know! Kidding :)

A bit of twist in this chapter, see what I mean, read it now.

Robin: The Teen Titans here wishes all of you a Happy Valentine's Day.

Starfire: May all of you enjoy in this festive occasion :)

Cyborg: I'll be going with Bee, Rob with Star how about you BB?

Beast Boy: I'll um…be going with Raven of course. Right Rae you can't resist the face (waggles eyebrow)

Raven: I rather not. (says flatly) Then where will you be going? (Asks teakigirl)

Teakigirl: Hey you guys should be doing this what has it got to do with me? Anyway I'll be staying at home to rot…kidding, I'll update you guys with a new chapter. Happy Valentines everyone, hope you get your chocolates and roses. Remember to drink more water so that you won't fall sick :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25: Something Trivial?

Raven stirred the big pot of mushroom soup (yum) with a big ladle and hummed a tune to herself. She smiled when she found the taste to be just right.

"There there we've got nice mushroom soup for lunch today." Raven rubbed her belly, talking to her unborn child. She turned around when she heard a familiar 'Beast Boy' groan. Beast Boy entered the kitchen looking very tired. He sat down on a chair the moment he reached one.

"So how's combat practice?" Raven asked in a cheerful voice.

"Tired. Robin put me through so much. I just recovered you know and now he wants me back on duty, starting right now." Beast Boy complained and rested his head on her belly.

"Well isn't that good?" Raven asked, stroking his hair.

"I want more time with you. We only had eight days together and now and I have to go."

"It's not as if we are not going to see each other, just lesser time."

"Every second I spend with you counts. I don't want to waste any chance of not being with you."

"I'm flattered but still it would be great. You are protecting the city, me and our child. He would be proud to have such a brave father."

"I rather I was still sick, I want to rest for a few more days. I only rested for a week and it isn't enough."

"A whole month and then a week." She reminded him. "That's too long a break for anyone when Robin is the leader. I'm so glad you are fine now, how can you say that? Fine I won't care about you anymore, let you rot away by yourself." Raven pushed his head away and went back to the stove.

"Aww Rae I didn't mean that…" He stood up and hugged her. "I mean I'm glad to be healthy again all thanks to your care. I just don't want to leave your side. What if the baby comes suddenly? You are already eight months pregnant and I want to be with you when you give birth."

"Really? There is going to be lots of blood and most guys will not want to undergo childbirth." She turned around, asking curiously.

"I'm not like normal guys, I want to be there. It is going to hurt a lot isn't it? I don't want my Rae Rae to go through so much pain alone. I'm going to be there to let you crush my fingers into dust." He smiled and rubbed their noses together. She smiled back and kissed him.

"Thank you dear. You want lunch?"

"What that you are cooking?"

"Cream of mushroom." Raven said proudly. "After watching the documentary on cows you decided dairy products are alright for you right?"

"Yeah guess I did, but still soy milk for me." He scratched his head absentmindedly. "Wow you cooked all this on your own?"

"Actually it is from the can. I just added the water." Raven replied embarrassedly. "But I added the correct amount of water to let it taste good."

"I know how capable my baby Rae is. You know you are becoming more and more like a housewife. Taking care of everything here and there, and even scolding me like a mother would." Beast Boy joked.

"Actually my ambition was to become a housewife." She admitted shyly. "And I scold you because you just won't listen."

"Yes mum I know."

"How dare you!" Raven raised her hand to whack him. They were playing happily till the moment Raven fell. Beast Boy caught her on time and helped her to the chair.

"What's wrong?" He asked, growing concern when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Leg cramps…pain." She said weakly and tried to rub her foot over her big belly.

"I'll do it. You can't even see your toes." He rubbed her foot gently to make the pain go away. "Better?" Raven nodded and leaned back onto the chair. "How long have you been standing?"

"About an hour. I swept and mopped the floor then I went to cook after I-"

"Don't do these things alright. You know you shouldn't stand for too long having so much pressure on your feet. Just the cooking will do, I'll do all the cleaning."

"All?"

"Yes all. Do you hear me?"

"Yes daddy." Raven grinned and kissed his cheek.

"See the both of us are prepared for the time our little one arrives." He rubbed her big belly and placed a ear on it. "I totally love this feeling." Beast Boy smiled when he said it.

"But I miss my little toes." Raven said sadly.

"Don't be sad Rae. I'll do a foot rub for you tonight okay?" he stroked her hair and kissed her. She nodded and returned the kiss.

The four other Titans walked in and Cyborg coughed slightly to tell the couple they were there. Raven blushed a bright shade of red while Beast Boy grinned at the metal Titan.

"Dude you walked in at a time that is just so wrong. I was having such a good time just now!" Beast Boy pretended to be angry. "You don't know how soft and sweet her lips are- Oww!"

"Stop it." Raven blushed harder and buried her face in her hands.

"Okay it's my fault." He said softly and removed her hands from her beautiful face. Beast Boy took her in his arms gently.

"Raven have you cooked something? I smell something wonderful." Starfire asked excitedly and sniffed in the air.

"Cream of mushroom." Raven answered proudly. "I cooked a big pot of it."

"B you drink it first. After the pancakes that Raven cooked I'm afraid that eating any more would result in me puking from my nose." Cyborg joked.

"Cyborg can't you have faith in your little sis?" Raven crossed her arms.

"Never mind what he says, I'll finish the whole pot. And…at least Aqualad would help me with it right man?" Beast Boy turned to the Atlantian for help.

"Ya I will. I believe Raven can cook." Aqualad replied running his fingers through his black hair.

"Trust my girl she is a good cook. Well in the future I guess." Beast Boy joked and got a slap on his chest from Raven.

"Let's sit down for lunch then, I'm starv-" Robin was interrupted by the annoying alarm.

"Oh man my muscles are still aching from combat practice." Beast Boy whined.

"There is trouble from sector B10. Guys let's take the T-car, Star, Beast Boy fly there to scout the area. Titans go!" Robin shouted.

"Bye darling." Raven gave Beast Boy a peck on the cheek and smiled. "Be careful on your first mission, you are rusty after such a long rest."

"I will." He answered and ruffled her hair. The team sprang into action to protect the city full of unsuspecting danger.

* * *

The Titans arrived at the main river in the city where there was a huge dam. A bright light burst out from nowhere and a loud cry caused by a creature was heard. 

"Power! So much power!" Overload yelled as it absorbed electricity from the generator. Cyborg caught a few kids who were playing in the river and brought them to safety.

"Looks like you have chosen the wrong place to get your power from. Titans shut him down!" Robin called out and shot a cryo disk at Overload. The villain laughed when it didn't affect him. Starfire shot starbolts at him and melted the ice. Overload shrieked when part of his chest sizzled away. Beast Boy morphed into an elephant and fired at him, using his trunk as a nozzle.

"More power!" Overload yelld and blue sparks flew towards him, making him a few sizes bigger. "Defeat me now Titans!" He mocked and laughed.

"You have come to the wrong place at the wrong time and you are fighting against the wrong person." Aqualad rose from the back of Overload. "You may be able to command electricity but I can command over water."

"No Overload cannot be defeated!"

"Just wait and see." Aqualad raised his hands and a tidal wave came crashing upon the villain. Overload wailed as his body sizzled.

"Way to go man!" Cyborg slapped Aqualad's back and went to retrieve the chip left of Overload. "You guys go buy some pizza, I'll go turn him in."

"Good job team. Alright we shall go for some pizza to celebrate Aqualad's beautiful victory." Robin told the team and they left, with smiles plastered on their beaming faces.

* * *

"Baby I'm home!" Beast Boy called into Raven's room before entering. She rubbed her eyes groggily and sat up in her bed. 

"How was the day?" Raven stood up and turned to face him.

"Good. I just drank the soup you cooked, it's really delicious. Cyborg ended up fighting with Robin for another bowl." He chuckled and put his hand on her waist. "Aqualad gave Overload the shock of his life. One blow from him sent Overload directly to jail."

"Then is that why you came home late? I waited for you to come back so that we can have lunch together." she pouted.

"Went for pizza, I got double cheese with pepperoni for you. Don't be angry okay?"

"Then why didn't you call me? Don't you know I want to go out and eat too?" Raven demanded and started tearing.

"I didn't know you would want to come. I thought you wanted to stay home and rest. I don't find the need to tell you something as trivial as getting pizzas."

"Just continue not knowing then, I don't care!" she removed his hand from her waist and sat on her bed. Beast Boy wanted to walk away. He was tired and now she was screaming at him when he found no fault in what he had done.

"Raven I haven't done anything wrong, be reasonable alright?" He tried to reason and moved towards her.

"Yes everything is my fault, it isn't Mr Logan's fault right? Everything about Raven is trivial, why give a damn about her anyway?" She yelled and glared at him.

"I didn't say that. You are putting words in my mouth. I am exhausted from the battle and come home with you shouting at me when a smile and a kiss was what I expected."

"Sorry I can't fulfill your wish!"

"Fine then I'll get out!" Beast Boy yelled and slammed the door behind him. Raven cried and let herself drop onto the bed.

* * *

The Titans ate their breakfast in silence. Clearly everyone felt the tension that existed in the room. The four turned to face Raven who was strangely quiet. She just sat there, holding a cup of tea on her lap with both hands. 

"Raven do you want me to pour you a new cup? Your tea has gone cold." Aqualad broke the silence. Raven nodded blankly and mumbled a thanks. The Atlantian handed her her cup and she returned to the position she was in. all of them were worried but none dared to ask, knowing that the couple had a tiff yesterday.

"Morning guys." Beast Boy said with a big yawn when he entered the kitchen. He paused to look at Raven but turned away quickly. He got himself some tofu and began to fry it.

"Friend Beast Boy have you slept well?" Starfire asked.

"Of course I slept well. Best day I have ever slept since four months ago. Without a fat seal crushing down onto me I could sleep till evening." Beast Boy answered and shot a glance at Raven. She got what he meant and bowed her head lest the others would see her cry. The others stared at him as if he had gone mad. They didn't think the quarrel they had would be so serious.

"Raven do you want to eat anything? You haven't had anything." Robin asked, hoping to get Beast Boy's concern.

"I'm not hungry." She answered softly, hiding the shakiness in her voice. Beast Boy took a seat opposite Raven and started eating.

"Long time since I tasted tofu that is so good. Had to put up with inferior cooking all the time before." Beast Boy took a shot at Raven again. She had enough and stood up o leave. The leg of the chair tripped her and she fell. Luckily Aqualad caught her in time.

"Raven are you alright?" She nodded and went to pick up the broken pieces from the teacup that she dropped.

"Rae I'll do it." Cyborg stood up to help her. "You've cut yourself!" He exclaimed when he saw blood in her hands.

"I'm fine. I'll just wash it off." Raven told him and wash the blood down the sink. "I'll be in my room." She told them and went up.

Beast Boy wanted to go after her. He didn't know why he had deliberately angered her but all he knew was that he didn't want to be the one to give in. He felt that it was only right for Raven to apologize since it was her fault. But at the same time he felt guilty, which his pride did not allow him to show it.

* * *

(After lunch) 

It had been snowing heavily since morning and all of the Titans were on the couch beside the heater. Except for one. Aqualad was worried about Raven who had not come down for lunch. Starfire brought lunch to her but she didn't open the door. Aqualad was told that Starfire had left her lunch outside her door. He got a feeling that she hadn't eaten and decided to go up and check on her.

"Raven it's me Aqualad." He knocked on her door, seeing her tray of food still left untouched. "You alright? I came to see if you are fine so just answer me and I will go. I won't bother you." He knocked a few more times. "You in there? Raven? I'm coming in." He slid the door open and found it unlocked. There is no one in the room and that worried him more than anything else. He went to check the other rooms but still there was no sign of her. 'Where could she be?"

Aqualad recalled her favourite spots and realized he missed he missed an area in the tower. He went up the stairs to the roof and there he found her.

She was standing at the corner and gazing out as the snow fell. He noticed that her face was wet and her body was visibly shaking in the cold.

"Raven you alright? Let's go in first, it's snowing so heavily now." Aqualad moved in to take her hand. He drew back when he realized that her hand was frozen to the touch. "Raven you are freezing!" He called to her but she wasn't responding. "You need to warm yourself up." He carried her to her room and placed her in the bathtub. Aqualad quickly filled it with hot water and wiped her face with a damp hot towel.

"How is Beast Boy?" she whispered and he was glad that she was still alive.

"Why care about him? He is a bastard who doesn't appreciate you!" Anger filled him when he thought of the changeling.

"Don't say that of him. You don't know what happened, it was my fault." She started crying again. "I was the one who got mad at him for no good reason. I was the one who started the quarrel!"

"Hush Raven breath in and out." Aqualad hugged her when she was gasping for air.

"You don't know how much he had suffered just to be with me. He kept all to himself so as to make me happy. How can I be so selfish?"

"It is normal for you to throw tantrums. You are having mood swings, he should be understanding and put up with it. Just because he is feeling frustrated doesn't mean he could vent it on you. you are carrying his baby and he should be grateful for that."

"The baby is not his." The words that came out from Raven's mouth shocked Aqualad.

"Then whose is it?" He stared at her swollen belly.

"It is Slade's. I was raped by him a few months ago." She said softly and stared hard into the water.

"Then why is Beast Boy-"

"Because he loves me. He wanted to raise this baby with me. Beast Boy gave up his youth, freedom and any chance of being with another girl up. He did it all just for me, someone who isn't worthy of his love. I feel so guilty, I owe him so much…"

"Don't worry Raven. Given the love the both of you have for one another, everything will work out just fine." Aqualad comforted and stroked her snow-covered hair.

* * *

(Two days later) 

Beast Boy was really feeling uneasy. He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to even close his eyes for a minute. The only thing in his mind was Raven and he wanted to run to her room but his pride reminded him that it was not right to do so.

Beast Boy sighed and stared at the bottom of his top bunk bed. It was the third day he had last seen her and he was really getting worried. Raven hadn't been coming out for meal and it was always Aqualad who delivered the food to her room. He wasn't sure if she ate but was sure that she was heart-broken. He washed up and went to the kitchen, after he decided that if she would not give in he would.

"Aqualad are you alright? I pick up the smell of medicine from your body but my biosensors tell that you are fine." Cyborg asked out of concern.

"Don't worry nothing's wrong with me. Maybe I picked up the scent from the medical store." The Atlantian shrugged and brewed a pot of tea.

"How is Raven? She has been cooping herself up these few days." Robin asked kindly.

"She's fine, I'll take good care of her." he answered and glared at the changeling when he came in.

"Raven likes it with honey dates. I'll get them for her." Beast Boy reached for a paper bag in the fridge.

"Now Raven doesn't like it." Aqualad scalded the changeling with hot tea when he tried to put the dates into Raven's cup.

"What's your deal?" The green Titan pulled back his hand in pain.

"You are a bastard! You hurt Raven and made her sad so what's your deal?"

"What happened between me and Raven is just a misunderstanding. You shouldn't even bother!" Both boys showed aggression and glared at one another.

"We'll sit down and talk. Stop yelling at each other. Beast Boy sit down." Robin said sternly. Beast Boy wanted to punch the daylights out of Aqualad but he softened when he saw Starfire shaking her head.

"Fine I just want to know how Raven is doing." He sighed in defeat.

"Well but I don't want to tell you!" Aqualad stormed up the stairs. Cyborg pinned Beast Boy down when he pounced at Aqualad.

"Let me at him! I can't take it anymore!" The changeling struggled and broke his grip. He ran upstairs to take on the Atlantian.

Aqualad was about to knock on Raven's door when he received a punch on his jaw. He turned around and saw the changeling in a fighting stance.

"I have no time to play for you, just get off my back or I'll hurt you."

"Oh yeah you are just too coward to fight me."

"Says who. I'll crush you!" Aqualad punched him back on his cheek and Beast Boy jumped back, readying himself for another attack.

"Friends please do not fight." Starfire pleaded when they witnessed the fight.

"Don't interfere. It's between us." Aqualad told them.

"It is a man-to-man fight!" Beast Boy yelled and slammed into Aqualad who was then thrown into the wall. "I always knew you liked Raven. Now you are causing a drift between us so you can get a chance to be with her! You're despicable!" Aqualad was no match for Beast Boy's strength and speed. In rage his power was much stronger than before.

"You are the one who gave up the chance not me!" Aqualad yelled before getting a punch in the stomach.

"You don't even want to tell me about how Raven is doing. This tells me that you want to keep Raven to yourself!" Raven's door slid open and she held tightly to the wall. Both boys stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Stop. Don't fight…because of me." Raven said weakly. Starfire went to support her frail body as it was evident that she as too weak to even stand. Beast Boy could tell from her face that she was really sick. She had become as white as sheet and her legs look as if it was going to give way any moment.

"Rae…" Beast Boy walked to her but Aqualad stroked his nose.

"See how badly you have hurt her! Haven't you realize your mistake?" The Atlantian yelled and knocked the wind out of the changeling. "This punch is for Raven! This punch is for the baby! This is for your foolishness! Take that!" Beast Boy stumbled back, not retaliating. The sight of Raven shattered his heart and his body was numb with pain. A sickening crack told him that Aqualad broke his nose. "And this is Raen's pain!" Aqualad sent out his fist in a swift motion.

"Stop!" Raven threw herself in front of Beast Boy. Aqualad gasped when he hit someone.

"Rae you alright?" Beast Boy asked. He had shielded her from the blow which caused them to fall to the ground. He hugged her tightly when she began to cry. "You are burning! Cy quick I'll get her to the infirmary! She's having a fever!" Beast Boy carried her bridal style to the med bay,

"You are bleeding." She said softly and touched his cheek.

"You are more important than a broken nose. I'm sorry Raven. I really am a jerk. I deserve to die. Please be okay." A mixture of tears and blood dripped onto Raven's cheek. She was so glad that he cares so much for her but she felt so weak and her eyelids felt heavy. Raven drifted off to sleep, with Beast Boy's worried face carried into her dreams.

* * *

(Three hours later) 

Raven's temperature had gone down significantly after Cyborg gave her a jab. Beast Boy was still very worried. He tried to warm up her cold hands and kissed them lightly.

"Friend here is some water to clean your face." Starfire entered with a basin and set it down on the table beside the bed. "I'll go get you something to eat."

"Thanks Starfire." Beast Boy took the towel in the basin and wring it dry. He folded the towel neatly and started wiping Raven's face. There were beads of sweat on her forehead and he wiped it off gently. He washed the towel in the basin and placed it on her forehead.

Raven felt wetness on her face. She opened her eyes weakly and saw a bloodied face in front of her. It was his beautiful emerald eyes that helped her realize that he was here.

"You want water?" I'll go get for you." Beast Boy poured a glass of water and propped her up.

"Beast Boy…"

"Shh." He placed a finger to her lips. "Don't talk I got you some water." He fed her with a spoon. "Slowly…" Raven drank every spoonful he fed. She was on the verge of tears when he saw his worried expression. "You feeling better?" She nodded and he hugged her tightly after putting the glass on the small table beside the bed. "I'm so sorry, I have been a jerk haven't I?"

"No you are not, you're just-"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me. Why did I hurt you so badly? Look at what I have done to you. I have hurt you so badly that you almost died…I should have died in your place." Beast Boy seemed frightened. Raven could feel his body trembling and his tears dripped onto her shoulder.

"Beast Boy don't cry. I'm fine now." She cupped his cheek and brought his face to hers. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"No……the though of losing you it really scares me. I was so afraid…so afraid…" he sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm here Beast boy. I will never ever leave you. I'm sorry I didn't take care of myself. I was thinking about you all the time. I thought you really hated me so-" Raven coughed and leaned onto him afterwards.

"Rae you feeling unwell? How did I get you into this?" He started blaming himself again.

"It was my fault. I went to the roof after breakfast even though it was snowing heavily. I don't know how long I spent there but afterwards Aqualad came to get me. The next day I woke up feeling weak. Don't blame yourself Beast Boy, you are a good boyfriend."

"I wouldn't have walked out on you if I was a good boyfriend. You are having your mood swings I should have accommodated you, not to pick a fight with you."

"You have done enough for me. I don't deserve you doing anything else for me. Why did Aqualad hit you so hard? What did he do that for? you are bleeding now!" Raven cried worriedly.

"If Aqualad hadn't hit me, I might not realize that you were suffering due to my foolishness. I'm grateful that he cares so much for you. I should learn from him, to be an understanding boyfriend like he is."

"There is nothing between me and him, we are nothing but friends." She defended.

"I know that. I trust the both of you and especially you Rae. I will never doubt your love to me." He rubbed her swollen belly with the both of his palms, his strong arms around her.

"I missed your touch so much." She whispered and kissed him. "Your nose is broken, let me heal it."

"No I know how much I drains you besides you can use your powers remember?"

"I forgot how useless I am, that I can't do anything for you." She looked down sadly.

"I don't need you to do anything for me, just wait until the day we get married okay?" He said with a big grin.

"Wipe off that smug look of yours." She punched his shoulder lightly. "I know! I can wipe your face." Raven said happily and took the basin of water. She wiped the dried blood off his face gently, avoiding his nose area.

"Rae."

"Huh?"

"I'll never stop loving you, not even for a second."

"Me too, not even for a fraction of a second."

"Why must you win me in this too?"

"Stop moving or I'll hurt your nose. I don't care if you don't want to keep still."

"Yes mummy." He saluted her and laughed.

"The baby seems happy. He is kicking." Raven told him happily and sunk into his embrace. "I love you Beast Boy."

"Then I'll love you forever and evermore."

"Stop that will you? It's lame."

"Wow that's a big word for you isn't it Raven?"

"Stop ruining this moment will you?" she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes contentedly.

"Yeah hopes this lasts forever." He hugged her and rested his head on hers.

**

* * *

Yippeee yahhooo it's a good ending isn't it? Love life is full of ups and downs but if the two people can give in to one another, maybe all relationships can last as long as possible :) Anyway happy Valentines Day to all out there again. Luv all of ya (especially is you leave a review :P ) **

**Long chapter here hope your eyes are still alright, hope to cya soon**

**-teakigirl**


	26. A Thousand Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thankies to reviewers:

**talim9**

**L a c e d I v y**

A/N: Well many thanks to the two of you who reviewed. I notice that the number of reviews are now very low, maybe it shows that no one is flaming but I still hope people can give me reviews and maybe tell me if there are any errors in my chapters or anything you want to comment on.

Here's the next chapter which is also not on time haha sorry again but my exams are over so I guess the next one would be on time :) I sure hope so.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26: A Thousand Lines

Aqualad stared blankly at his cup of coffee. He felt a bit guilty after beating Beast Boy up. But it was just a bit, not too much because he felt that the changeling deserved it. He raised his head and looked over to the door when it opened.

"Hey there." Beast Boy greeted when he went into the kitchen. "I came to get Raven her tea since I broke the pot you brewed for her." Aqualad was silent for the moment so Beast Boy sighed. "Look I know it is my fault I'm sorry."

"Really? You are apologizing? I thought I should be the one saying sorry for bashing you up." The Atlantian was quite shocked by his action.

"No I was being a jerk. In fact I feel grateful to you. Thank you, you know for beating the senses out of me." The changeling scratched his head in a silly manner.

"So how's Raven?"

"She is fine. Her fever has gone down. Just feeling hungry because she hasn't eaten for so long a time. I'm gonna order a large double cheese pepperoni pizza for her, do you want any?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Beast Boy put the kettle on the stove and the tea leaves in the teapot. He reached for the packet of honey dates and put a few into Raven's teapot. "Wait Beast Boy." Aqualad called, making the green Titan turn around. "I'm sorry too for being unreasonable."

"Don't worry my nose is fine." Beast Boy prodded his nose with a finger. "Maybe still broken but it doesn't hurt much." He winced in pain for a while before grinning from ear to ear.

"So are we still friends?"

"Of course not!" Beast Boy cried out. "We are a family remember? You are our baby's godfather. This friendship remains till the day I die." He patted his left chest.

"Thanks man. This means a lot to me." Aqualad stretched out a hand to shake.

"We would be friends even if you break all of the bones in me." They shook hands and Beast Boy let out a genuine smile. "I'll go order the pizza now or Raven is going to throw tantrums when he gets really hungry. See ya later." Aqualad watched as he walked away and sighed happily.

'Raven is good enough for a guy like him. Someone who is able to give and take, to forgive and forget. No wonder she loves him so much. He is really understanding.' Aqualad sipped his cup of coffee and made himself some sandwich.

The picture of a ringing phone appeared on the TV screen. Aqualad pressed the call button to answer it.

"Hey Aqualad long time no see!" Speedy turned around to face him after combing his hair.

"Hi Speedy why did you call out of a sudden?" Aqualad raised an eyebrow.

"I called!" Bumble Bee pushed Speedy away. "Hello Aquaman how's life there?"

"It's great here. They treat me well and there is ABSOLUTELY NO fish over here!" He raised his voice so that Speedy would hear it.

"Is my mask blocking my vision or are you looking like a panda?" Speedy squinted his eyes to have a good look at Aqualad.

"Yo who's there?" Cyborg entered, his eyes sparkled when he saw Bumble Bee. "Bee! Have you called to ask me out? I'll be free on any day you want!" He smiled, showing both rows of teeth.

"I called to get Aqualad home." Bee gave him a cocky smile.

"Can't I stay any longer?"

"The crime rate here is now on the rise. Besides you have stayed here for almost a week, it's high time you came back home since Beast Boy is back on duty now."

"Alright then but let me pack first. I'll be back in two days time."

"Cya then. Bye Sparky."

"Wait Bee I haven't…urgh why doesn't she talk to me? It's she who doesn't wanna date openly, not me!" Cyborg threw his hand up in frustration and went back to the garage.

(Two days later)

It was 9 in the morning. Aqualad had packed and was ready to go. The Teen Titans were standing behind him, sending him off.

"I'll miss you guys." Aqualad hugged each and every one of them.

"Oh friend I shall miss you so much." Starfire said when he hugged her.

"Yeah I'll miss ya buddy." Cyborg said when he hugged back. "Remember to put in a few good words for me when you see Bee."

"Don't worry I will. Hope you'll get the girl soon."

"You too." Cyborg flashed him his pearly whites.

"We enjoyed your stay here, hope you did too." Robin shook Aqualad's hand.

"Trust me I did."

"Thank you for the concern you have shown me during your stay here. I will treasure these memories." Raven hugged him and was returned with a tight hug.

"I will keep them in my heart too. I'll miss you Raven." He said the last sentence in a whisper and let go of her. "Take good care of yourself and don't forget to call me when the baby arrives."

"We sure will dude. Remember no matter how far we are from one another we are still a family." Beast Boy hugged him and patted him on the back.

"When have you learnt all these big talk?" Raven raised an eyebrow, with a smile on her face.

"I guess there all lots of benefits to being with you. Spending time with you increases the amount of things that can fit into my brain. Don't belittle me, my vocabulary is fully built up and my brain is full of words of wisdom." The other Titans laughed at Beast Boy's silly talk and Raven slapped him lightly on the chest.

"Bye guys I have to go now. Thanks for everything, bye." Aqualad waved goodbye and Cyborg drove him back home.

"Robin may I buy the food that swims in the salty water? I miss it much." Starfire requested.

"You mean seafood. Of course you can since Aqualad is gone. We'll go food shopping together shall we?" Robin took her hand and she giggled. They left in the R-cycle to the supermarket.

"Let's go back to our room Rae."

"To do what?"

"To do something naughty. No one is at home now." He whispered into her ear and bit her neck.

"Someone is horny isn't he?"

"Can't resist your charm. Just a whiff of your smell gets me aroused."

"You are really naughty." She blushed and punched him shyly. "I don't want."

"I don't care." She squealed when he carried her to her room. He put her down and started kissing her furiously.

"Can't we have it in a more romantic way?"

"Then I'll do it slowly." He kissed her softly and began licking her earlobe. She made soft mews when he bit her neck, trailing kisses on her shoulder. "These clothes are getting in the way aren't they?" He touched the fabric on her belly and moved to unzip her dress.

"Beast Boy." she called out softly and grabbed his hand. Raven saw him frown when she did that.

"I understand." He pulled away from her and stood up.

"Beast Boy don't go!" She went after him, tears springing to her eyes.

"It's alright Raven. I said I would wait. I shouldn't have rushed you into it. I need to go out for a while, you know to cool myself down. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Silly girl I'm fine, don't cry." Beast Boy stroked her hair gently.

"It wouldn't hurt would it?" she whimpered in his arms.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he looked at her in a confused manner. Raven blushed and looked down, taking his hands and putting it on her back.

"I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me right?" She asked him, desperately needing an answer.

"I wouldn't hurt you Raven but do you really want that? I mean I can wait if you-" She placed a finger to his lips.

"I want what you want." Raven whispered seductively and kissed his neck. Beast Boy unzipped her dress slowly, rubbing her back along the way. He made her stand up and let the dress fall to the ground. She covered her breasts shyly with one arm when his eyes explored her naked body. (she still had her undergarments on)

"Don't be shy around me. You have a beautiful body Raven." He traced her bra strip and moved his hand to touch the part that isn't covered by her bra. Raven's body tensed up when his touch sent a shiver through her.

"You know Rae I think you look sexier than before." He whispered and bit her back softly, his hands traveling to her widened hips.

"Really? I look like a cow now, aren't you grossed out?"

"Of course not my sweet Raven. You look more shapely now and your breasts have grown bigger in size too." Beast Boy told her, cupping her breast. "See they are too big a handful. Can't even cover them despite the size of my hand."

"You are so perverted. There is only breasts and sex in that sick mind of yours." She slapped his chest and pushed his hand away.

"It's only your soft boobs I am interested. They are so soft and supple." He squeezed her breasts tenderly. "Even softer than tofu. I only want to make love to you. I want you to be my first woman, my one and only woman." She stared into his eyes and he saw guilt in those amethyst orbs. He quickly kissed her eyes and changed the subject. "My clothes are in the way now huh?"

"Beast Boy…" she bit her lower lip sadly.

"I want to feel your touch Raven." He took off his shirt and hugged her. Raven leaned her head on his chest, caressing his muscular chest with her hands.

"I love your sounds and the feel of your warmth. I feel so safe just looking at those muscles of yours." She trailed her finger on his upper torso and kissed his neck. She moved her lips to his six-packs, kissing them one by one then biting them.

"This stupid spandex pants is obstructing me. Wait Rae I'll take them off first." He tried to stand up but she put her body weight on him.

"Beast Boy I…I-"

"Shh don't say a thing." He put a finger to her lips. "I don't want to hear anything negative."

"I just want to take your pants off…I mean you took my dress off so I thought…that I could…"

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I am happy to hear that of course I mean guys do like girls taking initiative. And Rae," Beast Boy took her hand and placed it on the side of his pants. "You don't ask for permission, you just take it off." He smiled and kissed her, tasting her mouth with his tongue. Raven pulled off his pants slowly and touched the bulge in his boxers shyly.

"I'm sorry." She cried in shocked and pulled her hand back when he moaned and threw his head back. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's a normal reaction silly. It is a very sensitive spot for guys but still it gives the most pleasure." He kissed her belly button and rubbed her belly. "Do you know how much I feel when I touch your belly? You are carrying my joy and pride, our little bundle of joy. It makes me realize that my love for you is so deep that I am willing to fall into this bottomless pit." Beast Boy tickled her protruding belly button with his tongue, caressing the baby within her with his huge palms.

"You are so naughty. I'm sure you talk like that to every other girl."

"No I promise it is only to you."

"You have such a glib tongue." She blushed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Whatever I say came from my heart, not my tongue. My tongue is used to do this." He kissed her passionately, forcing her tongue to entwine with his.

"Let me have a turn in arousing you. It is always you doing that to me. I want to learn, I want to try." Raven pulled away from his strong kiss and caressed his beautiful six-packs. Beast Boy threw his head back and moaned loudly when she rubbed the bulge in his boxers with her palm, fingering it occasionally.

"Ye…yes, don't…don't stop." He mewed in pleasure and squeezed her butt. She did not know she was to do next. Raven was sure Beast Boy knew and she was told not to stop. She as unsure of what she was feeling right now. She felt hot and a strange pressure in her lower regions. "I love you Raven." He brought her back to the real world and connected with her using those emerald eyes. She smiled and went back to kiss his chest, never stopping the movements on his erected member.

"What the hell do you guys think you are doing?" A female voice boomed, forcing the lovebirds' eyes open.

"Serene!" Raven cried in shock when se saw the midwife in her room. "How did you get in here?" She pulled the blanket towards her to cover her body. Beast Boy wrapped the blanket around Raven's body protectively and stood in front of her.

"By teleportation of course. You gave me a comb for this remember? To bring me to the right place so I ended up in your room since the comb belongs here in your room. Don't change the subject! What were you guys doing? What do you think of what you were doing? Don't you know-" Serene kept on yapping until Beast Boy interrupted her.

"Serene would you mind if we change back to our clothes first?"

"Oh alright then change quickly. I won't look." She turned her back to face them.

"Serene would you mind to wait in the common room? It's just a storey below my room."

"Alright then I'll wait there. But I will still continue my lecture for the both of you for-"

"Okay." Raven said and pushed her out of her room.

"Gosh, one moment we were having so much fun then suddenly she appears out of nowhere and scares us to death!" Beast Boy exclaimed when he helped Raven dress up.

"Dress quickly, we are going to face judgment now." Raven said playfully and threw his shirt at him. They went down to the hall and found the midwife sitting on the couch.

"Finally here my dears. Come have a seat and let's talk." Serene said in a sweet voice. The couple sat down cautiously and looked at her.

"What were you doing just now? What do you think you were doing just now?" She yelled and paced around. "Answer me!"

"Umm…cuddling?" Beast Boy suggested and was returned with a stern glare.

"Cuddling. And what does it lead to? It leads to you two having sexual intercourse which in my opinion if I hadn't interfered you two would have went on with it. This results in you on top of Raven and this might lead to you crushing down on her belly and what does this lead to? Then Raven would have a miscarriage! Have you considered the consequences having sex would lead to? How can the two of you be so selfish? It is a life we are talking about here! It is not something you should not be serious about!"

"I made sure I wouldn't put any pressure on her stomach." Beast Boy defended, hugging Raven.

"Made sure? How sure are you? A hundred percent? Even if you are two hundred percent sure there would still be a risk of you hurting Raven. We can't afford that can we?"

"It was a spur of the moment so I didn't realize-" Raven explained.

"Tell me Raven what spurred you on? And there are no buts or ifs or any excuses. What is the best way to prevent these unnecessary accidents from happening? To stop having sex at this period of time. I want a thousand lines, that you should not take any risks in this matter and I want it by tomorrow sunrise."

"I'll finish all of them. I was the one who initiated it." Beast Boy shouldered all the blame.

"Fine I don't care how the two of you are going to finish it but I just want it done understand?"

"I am at fault too. I will help Beast Boy out."

"No Rae I'll do everything. You haven't eaten your early snack yet, I'll go make it for you." He gave her a kiss and went to the kitchen. "Serene do you want anything?"

"Tea will do thank you very much." Raven was glad that Serene had finally toned down. "Lie down my dear I will do a simple check-up for the baby." Raven obeyed and lay down on the couch. Serene placed a hand on her swollen belly. A blue glow surrounded her hand and Raven closed her eyes, letting the tingling sensation spread through her.

"How is the baby?" Raven asked when Serene's hand left her belly.

"The baby is doing very well but your body seems weak, why is this so?"

"I just recovered from a fever so I…"

"Fever? My dear are you alright now?" Serene put a hand on her forehead, feeling her temperature.

"I'm fine now."

"Where is Beast Boy!" Serene yelled.

"Here ma'm at your service." He skidded in front of the midwife and saluted.

"How did you take care of Raven? I told you to take good care of her and what happened? You let her fall sick. I promised her mother that I will take good care of her and she would have a smooth pregnancy and you let us down? I thought you were a good and attentive boyfriend and had good impression of you and you just have to disappoint me." Serene scolded him again.

"It is winter so the bad weather affected me. It wasn't Beast Boy's fault Serene I-"

"I am talking to Beast Boy my dear. Now why didn't you take care of her?"

"Yes it was my fault. I shouldn't have let her leave my sight and-" His ears drooped down when he answered Serene's question.

"I went out to play with snow. Beast Boy was cooking for me so he didn't know where I went but he came to find me once he finished cooking." Raven defended him, tears in her eyes.

"No excuses would be tolerated. Now do you admit that you have done wrong?" Serene asked Beast Boy, who nodded. "Alright I want a thousand lines of 'I promise to take good care of Raven.' by tomorrow sunrise, do you get me?"

"Yes madam." Starfire and Robin came home, just in time to save Beast Boy from further scoldings.

"Friends who is this lady whom you speak to?" Starfire flew towards them.

"Guys this is Serene my midwife." Raven introduced to them.

"I am Robin and this is Starfire." Robin introduced the both of them and shook her hand.

"You are handsome for a young man." Serene told Robin.

"Thanks. I've prepared a room for you, it is upstairs." Robin led the way and carried her trunk.

"It's alright I'll do it myself. It is rather heavy."

"Let me help. I am very strong." Starfire volunteered and picked up the wooden box with one hand. She giggled when she saw the shock on Serene's face. "Welcome to our humble home Serene."

"Thank you very much." The three left for Serene's room, leaving the couple alone again.

"I'll take your snack to our room to eat okay?" Beast Boy asked and they went up to her room.

(Raven's room)

"You want some?" Raven asked, happily eating her sandwich.

"No time for them Rae. I have got two thousand lines to write. Guess I'll be using a lot of ink today." He joked.

"I'll help you." She sat beside him at the table.

"No you just got well from your illness. You have to rest or else I would have to write another thousand lines." He ruffled her hair and gave her a gentle peck. She stared intently as he started writing the first line.

"I shall never take risks when it comes to the baby or Raven's safety." She read on. "You even numbered the lines?"

"Yeah so she would not have a hard time counting. I was a thoughtful guy but now I am a disappointment. I think Serene hates me." He sighed.

"Why so?"

"She keeps on finding fault with me."

"She cares about me. Maybe she feels like a mother to me so she is protective of me. Isn't that a good thing? Having another person protecting me?" She sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess. I'm glad she is nice to you." He wrapped his arm around her protectively. "I love you Raven."

"Serene has a sad life." Raven sighed. "Midwives are virgins. They have to be like this till their lives end."

"Really? Then who would want to be one?"

"It is chosen, sort of like one's destiny. She has to help others set up their family but she would die alone." A tear ran down her cheek. "I think it is a very sad ending for someone who gives up everything to help bring lives into this world."

"We will make her happy wouldn't we? We will be her family." He comforted.

"Really?"

"Well if she is willing you can be her goddaughter and me her godson-in-law. But first I would have to let her like me before I lose this title." He chuckled and hugged her.

"Thank you Beast Boy." She kissed his neck softly.

"What do you think you are doing?" Beast Boy mimicked Serene, making Raven laugh. "Umm…kissing?" he answered the question. "And what does it lead to? It might lead to you hurting Raven and it would lead to-"

"Stop it, you are so bad." She smiled and kissed him.

"Oh you like me bad don't you?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"No." she blushed and turned away.

"I am your big bad boy." He rubbed her belly and nuzzled against her neck.

"You should not take risks remember?"

"Stop ruining this moment will you?" He laughed after saying it.

"You are mimicking me now!" She whacked his chest and folded her arms.

"Okay okay I am sorry my baby. Don't be angry okay? At most I will write a thousand lines "I love you Raven.' for you." He coaxed and she smiled.

"I want it by tomorrow sunrise do you understand?"

"Now who is the one being bad?" He carried her to her bed and the two of them lay there giggling till their sides hurt.

* * *

A/N: End of this chapter. My sister's boyfriend really wrote a thousand lines of 'I love you' for her when she was angry with him. Aww isn't that sweet. 

Anyways I need you guys to tell me if this story is too draggy. I expected 20+ chapters but I guess there is no doubt I am going past 30. Also I like to know if I am updating too slowly cause I don't want you guys to lose interest in my story just because of my slow update. I will squeeze my brain juice out to write the next chapter fast and I promise I will be on time the next chapter. Kudos to all of you out there **: Þ**

-teakigirl


	27. I Don't Want to Live Without You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thank you reviewers:

**cratbro**

**talim9**

**Love Cook Chef**

**Agent of the Divine One**

A/N: okay I guess my pace of updating is alright so I will still stick to updating every fortnight or so. I will try to avoid taking too long to update like once in a month. Glad my story isn't draggy, thank you for your opinions. Serene might seem a little irritating but I would like to portray her as a naggy old lady since she belongs to the older generation. Hope you guys will like her in the chapters to come. This chapter would be on Serene's life so it might be boring but still hope you guys will like it :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: I Don't Want to Live Without You

"Which line are you at now? I'm hungry and I want lunch." Raven grumbled and threw a pillow at him.

"Okay I'll go make lunch for you later. Urgh now I am only at the one hundred and fifty first line." Beast Boy ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Who told you to write such a long sentence?"

"Yeah I was stupid enough to write the first sentence to be this long. 14 words per sentence and that makes it fourteen thousand words!" He groaned and put his pen down.

"I said that I was going to help but you didn't want any."

"I'm willing to do this for your sake just like how willing I am to fall in love with you." He walked towards Raven and kissed her.

"I want food." She pouted.

"Then we will go to the kitchen right now okay my dear?" He helped Raven to her feet and walked down with her slowly. Serene was sipping the tea Beast Boy had made earlier. "Madam would you like another cup? This one is already cold." Beast Boy offered after seating Raven down opposite Serene.

"Thank you Beast Boy." She handed him the teacup.

"You are welcomed. Do you want anything for lunch madam? The menu of the day consists of roasted honey chicken, boiled spinach with soy sauce and black pepper beef slices. Rice would be on the house and you are entitled to a free flow of drinks which we and tea and ice water to offer. So what would you like? Anything to your liking?" Beast Boy asked, wiping the table with a tablecloth like a waiter would.

"Wow that's a lot. Raven are you eating?" Raven nodded happily and fastened a napkin around her neck. "Alright I'll join you guys for lunch. And Beast Boy."

"Yes ma'm?"

"Don't address me as madam, it makes me sound so old." She smiled warmly at the changeling who returned her with a flash of his pearly whites.

"What is for dessert?" Raven asked excitedly, rocking from side to side.

"For desserts we have egg tarts. Two per person."

"That isn't enough for me. There are two persons here so can I have four?" Raven eyed him hopefully, rubbing her belly.

"No Raven too much eggs isn't good for your health. Just two will do okay?" He persuaded.

"I don't care I want four!" Raven started throwing tantrums like a small child.

"Okay we will compromise. Three is that okay with you? This is my final offer, provided that you finish your fruits later."

"Okay three will do. Thank you darling." He gave her a kiss before starting to cook.

(Half an hour later)

_Ding!_ Beast Boy took out the tray holding the chicken using oven gloves and put it on the dining table.

"Half a chicken each." He cut the chicken into two and placed them on separate plates before bathing them with gravy.

"Yum yum. I am going to eat all of it up." Raven stretched her hand out to take the chicken.

"Nah nah Raven you forgot to wash your hand." She whined and obediently went to the sink. "Dig in Serene."

"Beast Boy aren't you going to eat?" Serene asked, helping herself to the spinach.

"Not my type of food. I'll cook something for myself." Beast Boy went back to the stove to whip up some dishes.

"Is the food to your liking Serene?" Raven asked, her mouth stained with gravy.

"It is very nice and special. I have never tasted food like this before." Serene commented and smiled at Raven's silly eating manner.

"See Rae didn't I tell you to eat slowly? Look at all the gravy on your face." Beast Boy wiped her mouth with the napkin around her neck.

"Thank you." Raven smiled in a childish manner and continued eating. "Can I have more rice?"

"Okay I'll go get it for you. Serene is your rice enough?"

"It's enough, thanks."

"There you go you silly girl." He ruffled her hair and gave her her bowl of rice. "What must you do?" He bent down so that his head was next to hers.

"I love you Beast Boy." She kissed him on the cheek. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I have to wait on you my dear. I'll get my dishes here now." Beast Boy came back with two dishes and a bowl of rice.

"I want the fried tofu and the bean sprouts." Raven requested so Beast Boy put some in her bowl.

"Then I'll give you some spinach." Raven piled the vegetable on top of his rice. "Where are Starfire and Robin? Why aren't they here for lunch?"

"Have you forgotten? Robin bought movie tickets for their date today?"

"I am so forgetful now. That's the effect of being with you." She poked his shoulder with a finger.

"Don't you like beef and chicken?" Serene asked when she noticed that Beast Boy did not touch the black pepper beef slices.

"I'm a vegetarian so I don't take meat." Beast Boy explained. "Serene you can take my dishes if you want. Raven and I don't observe strict table manners." He laughed and gave Raven more bean sprouts.

"Then how did you cook all these without tasting them?"

"I just put my heart into it. Is it nice?" Serene nodded. "Raven had to try all my bad cooking before." He said modestly.

"Beast Boy is a talent in cooking. Anything he cooks is nice." Raven said shyly and held his hand.

"I'm glad you have found such a good man Raven." Serene smiled warmly at them. The tension between Beast Boy and Serene seem to have died down as the three of them shared their lunch.

(After dessert)

Raven and Beast Boy were telling Serene of how they met and how the team formed. She was fascinated by their recounts and their duties of being superheroes.

"I fell in love with Raven the moment I saw her beautiful face. And I set my life long goal; to make her laugh." Beast Boy told the midwife, hugging his girlfriend.

"I've never taken notice of you except that you are green." Raven teased.

"Some animals will look strange in other colours so I think green is the best. And not just any green Rae, just mine." He waggled his eyebrows and laughed.

"You guys have told me your stories. It is time I shall tell you mine." Serene said with a happy sigh.

"Serene you don't have to we don't mind." Raven told the midwife, her brows furrowed in concern.

"I guess you know how midwives are selected before the age of 14 and how they would not be able to have a family." Serene sighed before beginning her story. "I was borne in a rich family. I had whatever I wanted and life was happy." She paused and sipped her tea. "I met him in school, the dream guy of my life." Serene took out a pouch from the sleeve of her dark brown robe. Inside there was a black and white photograph. Raven and Beast Boy saw a younger version of Serene in the arms of a handsome brown-hair guy.

"His name is Edward. I was 12 when I met him. I was the lead singer in the school choir and him the pianist. We worked together for many performances and I guess that created sparks between us. Edward is a really nice guy and I fell in love with him after knowing him better."

"On his 16th birthday he confessed his love to me which I agreed to be his girlfriend of course. He would give in to whatever I wanted and tolerated all the times I were being unreasonable. But then came the midwife selection. On my 13th birthday I was told that I was chosen to be a midwife. This hit my family hard, especially me and Edward. My parents tried to negotiate with the grand ruler but she said it was a destiny that I had to fulfill. I told Azar about my situation and she gave me two options. One; to resign to fate or two; to be with Edward and be burnt to death by sacred fire." Beast Boy handed Serene a facial tissue for her to blow her nose.

"Can't the two of you elope to other places?" Raven asked, dabbing her own eyes with a tissue.

"A seed is planted within each of the chosen ones. If I failed to become a midwife or I had lost my virginity, the holy fire would ignite within me, scorching me from the insides. I could not make a decision to this matter so I met up with Edward to discuss about it."

(Flashback- Serene's memories)

"Serene is anything the matter? What's wrong?" Edward asked, confused when she cried in his arms.

"Edward we can't be together." She whimpered in his arms.

"Why? Your parents forbid us to be together? I thought they were fine with this? I'll earn more money, I'll prove to them that you won't suffer with me. I'll take up more jobs Serene I don't want you to leave me." He cried, tears wetting his cheek.

"I am chosen to become a midwife." She cried into his chest. "I don't want to leave you Edward."

"Why?" Edward was in shock. "Why you Serene? Only two are chosen once every two years and it just had to be you why?"

"I'm sorry Edward." Serene knew that he was feeling greater pain than she was. "But grand ruler said there is another way out-"

"No. I know that Serene, my sister was chosen to be a midwife four years ago. I don't want you to be burnt to death by the holy fire."

"But I don't want to live without you. I would rather be burnt to death than living a life without you." Serene cried, holding him tightly.

"Serene listen to me." Edward lifted her face so that their eyes met. "I also don't want to live without you. If you die I'll die with you."

"Edward no. Your family needs you to carry the family line. They will grieve if you were to die."

"Then what about you? If you were to die what will happen of me? Have you thought about how much pain I would feel to live in such agony, knowing that you have died for me while I am still hanging onto my life?"

"Then what should we do Edward? I don't want to leave you."

"You don't have to Serene. There is a better way out." Her blue eyes gazed into his innocent brown eyes. Serene flinched when she saw the pain she had inflicted on him in those eyes. "You have to become a midwife."

"What Edward I don't want to-"

"Listen to me." He held onto her shoulders. "As long as we have each other in our hearts, we will never part." Edward took off the chain around his neck and fastened around her neck. "This is our token of love, it contains our fondest memories. Open it when you need me, training would be tough but I would be with you." he hugged her tightly, his tears falling onto her hair.

"Edward I'm sorry."

"Silly girl what do you have to be sorry about?" He comforted in a soft voice.

"I want you to be happy Edward. I don't want it to end like this."

"It is not going to end like this Serene, I promise."

"Promise me something." She looked at him with imploring eyes. "Promise me that you will find another girl and set up a family of your own."

"No I can't do that Serene-"

"Promise me." Serene whispered, begging for his answer.

"I promise." He replied in the same volume with his eyes closed. Serene caressed his wet cheek and wiped his tears with a thumb.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Serene." He cupped her cheek with a hand. "Forever." Edward closed the gap between them to kiss her. It started out as an innocent kiss but the thought of separation brought the two into a passionate kiss.

(End flashback)

"This is our love token." Serene took off the chain on her neck and showed them the pendant. The silver locket was decorated with rubies and emeralds. Roses and vines were engraved on the oval-shape locket. "Our memories are inside the locket." Serene told them and opened it. A golden orb rose from the middle of the clam-like ornament and music played on a piano filled their ears. A girl's voice started singing, followed by a boy's. "This is our first duet." Serene smiled. "After this performance he started asking me out." She wiped her tears and sobbed as the happy tune continued playing. Serene regained her composure and closed the locket after the song ended.

"I went to the midwife training centre to report a week later. We were required to stay there until we graduate so I told myself to study hard because the sooner I get out of that place, the more time I would have to see Edward. I finally learned why we had to be virgins."

"The creator of Azarath, our god Azar was a virgin. Our people were told that virgins would have a stronger life force than a woman who is not. We can bring lives to this world and even predict death so in Azarath we are next to god. Only an untainted soul belonging to God (Meaning they don't belong to any man) would be able to measure the life force of another being, like how I can do scans for the baby to know if the both of you are fine. I can even sense what the other person is feeling if I want to. I can heal and save lives by giving the person part of my life force. I have to be a virgin or I would perish when I bring the baby or mother back to life. I started appreciating my job, happy that what I am doing is good. There was once, when I was still following my mentor, a baby stopped breathing when he left the mother's womb. I gave him my life force and I felt so proud the moment I saw him taking in his first breath, I realized how noble my job was." Serene took a sip of tea again.

"Did you ever see Edward again? After you graduate?" Raven asked, getting interested in the story.

"I found out that he got married at the age of 20, that was two years before I graduated. My mentor was in charge of his wife but she passed the patient to me due to early retirement. Edward's wife, Ariel, was a nice girl and I could see how much she loved Edward. Ariel was already nine months pregnant when I took over from my mentor so not long after she had a baby boy."

(Flashback- Serene's memories)

Serene had just delivered Ariel's baby. She walked out of the room after cleaning up to get herself some tea. It was then she saw them again, those innocent brown eyes.

"Serene!" He called out. "It really is you."

"Both the baby and mother are fine. You can go in to see them now." She informed him and turned to leave.

"Serene don't you remember me? I'm Edward." She froze when he slipped his hand into hers. She turned, wanting to yell at him but she softened when she saw tears in his eyes. Edward's boyish features had molded into a man's feature. He now had higher cheekbone and a more angular jaw line. "You have grown so beautiful Serene. You look like a woman now." Edward smiled as he ran his fingers in her hair. "I missed you."

"Edward…" She was about to jump into his arms but stopped when reality hit her. "What are you talking about? I don't know you."

"Serene I know you must be angry with me. I shouldn't have got married in the first place. My parents forced me into it Serene I swear I don't love her." He cried, desperately holding onto her.

"We were over five years ago. You don't have to inform me about things that concern you!" She yelled and let a few tears fall.

"Serene don't say that. It is never over between us. I will go tell Ariel, I want you Serene."

"It is impossible between us Edward, I can't marry you."

"I have thought through this issue before. I will marry you but I promise I won't touch you or force you into having intercourse with me. In this way we can still be together. My love for you hasn't change over the years Serene." Edward moved in to hug her but she pushed him away.

"How can you be so selfish? Do you know how much Ariel loves you? Have you thought of your baby?"

"Then why are you so selfless? Do you know how hurt I am to see you bearing all the pain? I'm a man yet I can't do anything about it, I feel so useless!" She tried to pull away but her body yearned for his touch. Edward hugged her tightly, refusing to let go. "I don't want this. I want you." He whispered, stroking her long hair.

"Edward we can't change a thing. You should give the love you have for me to your family, they need you more than me. Don't be unfair to Ariel!" She shouted out the last sentence and pushed him away.

"When has it been fair for the both of us? We love each other so much but why does Heaven have to toy with us? I love you Serene, it's hard to live without you."

"Edward I am contented with the memories we had. I don't expect more." Serene told him softly when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why?"

"Love isn't about dominating the other party it is how much you are willing to do to make him happy." She cupped his cheek and wiped his tears away. "Go Edward, Ariel is waiting for you. Your baby boy… he needs a father, he doesn't deserve this Edward please…"

"Serene I'm sorry." He tightened his grip and rested his head on hers.

"Don't be. Promise me Edward that you will never contact me ever again. Promise me."

"I promise. You would be the best midwife in Azarath wouldn't you?"

"I will. Our strength…it will help me."

"Serene…" He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. Both of them leaned in and kissed, with Serene's arms around his neck. How much had he missed her soft lips and she, missed his warmth. "I love you." Edward whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

"We should stop." She reminded him softly.

"Should we? This might be the last time that we will ever meet. I don't want it to end like this."

"You said you wouldn't let it didn't you?" Serene let out a playful smile.

"I won't." He flashed a smile of his own. "Forget about me, I don't wish to see you so sad."

"If I ask the same thing of you can you do it? I will be strong, I am still the stubborn Serene that you love." Edward ruffled her hair and smiled. They both kissed again, their feelings overriding their thinking.

"Edward you there?" Ariel's voice came from the room, snapping the two into reality.

"Go Edward they are waiting for you." Serene told him with a smile. Edward gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning away. She watched on as he wiped his tears before heading back for his family.

(End flashback)

"That was the last time I saw him. I heard that Ariel gave him three children, two boys and a girl. Edward is a grandfather now, I'm glad that he is happy with his family." Serene smiled and gazed out of the window. "Alright end of story. Go back to your rooms now, you have got lines to write don't you?" Serene shooed them away.

"I'll do the dishes." Beast Boy volunteered.

"Leave that to me I'm good with chores."

"Thank you Serene." Raven knew that she wanted to be alone so they left for their room. "We'll be in our room if you need us."

(Raven's room)

"What are you thinking?" Beast Boy asked, putting his pen down.

"About Serene's story. Her story reminds me about the two of us." Raven sighed, hugging her pillow. "Do you think we would end up like them?"

"Don't think so much into it. We have been through our own share of obstacles in our love life so I hope no more would come." He moved over to hug her. "You wanna take a nap?"

"If I were Serene I would make the same decision as her. To leave Edward and let him be happy."

"That shows how much you love me." Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

"I believe Edward still loves Serene."

"If the love between them is this deep I believe it wouldn't end like this. They will be together, eventually." Beast Boy gave an optimistic suggestion and snuggled her into bed.

"I sure hope so. Thank you Beast Boy, for being with me. I love you."

"I love you too my baby. Have a good nap." He kissed her nose and massaged her aching back until she slept.

* * *

A/N: that's all folks. Don't know if you guys like it. I have an idea how to end Edward and Serene's story. If you guys are interested you can PM me. Well if you guys like it maybe I can post it as a new fic cos their ending will take place many years later. Thank you for your kind attention not to ignore my A/N :) 

-teakigirl


	28. Mother's Pies

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Many thanks to reviewers for taking their time to R&R

**Agent of the Divine One**

**talim9**

**cratbro**

A/N: I really appreciate your reviews thanks you so much. I am considering to write the ending to Serene's story but still this story comes first so I think it will not be up so soon. I apologize for Raven's OOCness in this whole story, do bear with me. I think I made her too childish for her character in the last chapter, she is happy when she eats haha kinda like me :) Okay another crappy chapter coming up :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28: Mother's Pies

Beast Boy yawned and stretched his aching arm. He glanced over at the digital clock on the wall and tidied the mess of paper on the table. It was already 8 in the morning. He smiled when he saw Raven sleeping with her head on the table.

"I guess she fell asleep while waiting for me."

(Flashback)

"Which line are you at now?" Raven asked from her bed.

"One hundred and sixty. Why? Are you hungry?" He replied, never stopping his writing.

"It is my supper time in two minutes." She looked over at the digital clock. "It is already 9.58 now."

"Then I'll go make you some snacks for you later."

"Beast Boy are you tired?" She went over to hug him. "I'll go get the food myself then."

"No it's alright. I don't want you moving around alone with a belly that size."

"I'll be fine. I landed you in this plight so I shouldn't bother you with miscellaneous things like this."

"Everything is important when it comes to you." Beast Boy kissed her nose gently. "I will now go get some snacks for my baby's supp-" A series of knocks on the door cut him off.

"Raven dear are you still awake?" Serene's voice came from the outside of the metal slab. Beast Boy opened the door to let her in. "Thank you Beast Boy." The midwife gave a curt nod and brought in a silver tray. "I baked some curry chicken pies for tomorrow's breakfast so I brought some up to see if you are hungry already. Do you want them? They are still piping hot." Serene pulled back the cover to reveal two steaming chicken pies each the size of a rice bowl.

"Thanks Serene my tummy is really hungry." Raven's mouth watered as she took the tray over.

"So think you can finish all these lines on time?" Serene strode over to the changeling.

"Not very sure about me finishing these lines on time but still I will try to finish all two thousand lines."

"Hmm…the sun in Azarath does not rise as early as it does on Earth. Okay I'll get going goodnight." The door closed behind her when the midwife left.

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"She means that she is giving you more allowance. That you can hand in the lines later you silly." Raven answered in the mid of eating her snack.

"You know Rae I kinda like Serene now." Beast Boy said with a toothy (or is it fangy) grin.

"Serene is a nice lady and the things she bakes is nice." Raven said contentedly and licked her fingers. She moved a chair beside Beast Boy and sat down.

"What are you doing?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"I want to sit here with you, till you finish all your lines." She bit into second piece of pastry and grinned in a silly manner. Beast Boy flashed her a smile and went back to writing lines.

(End flashback)

'She must have fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of the night.' Beast Boy stroked her hair and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Raven wake up…Rae, baby Rae Rae…" He cooed and shook her gently.

"Huh? Chicken pies?" She mumbled and opened her eyes slowly.

"Yes we'll go have chicken pies now. Get up and go wash up, you have drool on your chin." Beast Boy brought her to the bathroom slowly.

"I love my bathroom." Raven said with a happy sigh when she relieved her bladder.

"Our baby is getting bigger that's why momma needs to go to the toilet more often." He caressed her swollen belly and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't I have chicken breath, Mr Vegetarian?" Raven asked with a smirk.

"As long as I don't eat them I think it is fine. And I love kissing you." Beast Boy attacked her lips and pulled her close.

"You don't want another scolding from Serene do you?"

"Yeah my arms are still aching." He flexed his arms and then helped her up. "I've gotta get those lines to Serene now. Let's go." Beast Boy gathered the stack of papers and went down to the common room.

(In the kitchen)

"I have never seen such a gadget." Serene told Cyborg, watching him make waffles.

"This is a waffle iron madam. You just have to pour in the batter and close it tight like this. Then wait and voila the waffle is ready." Cyborg explained and gave a demonstration.

"Oh this is fun can I try?"

"Sure I'll be here to guide you. our tower has so many people living in here we really need lots and lots of waffles, not to mention Raven's appetite." He laughed at that comment.

"I heard someone talking behind my back." Raven's voice came from the common room.

"Morning B and Rae." Cyborg flashed a grin at the couple.

"Morning Serene, morning Cy." Beast Boy greeted. "Serene I've finished all the lines." The midwife took over the stack of paper and scanned through them.

"Cyborg I heard you mentioning my name somewhere…" Raven tapped her chin and eyed the metal Titan.

"What me? I was just teaching Serene how to use the waffle iron."

"You even numbered the lines?" Serene asked, raising her head from the papers.

"To facilitate both you and me so that we don't have to count the lines. I know my penmanship is really bad." Beast Boy ruffled his forest green hair.

"Serene is there still chicken pies left?" Raven searched the fridge for any signs of them.

"They are in the oven. I reheated them already."

"Thanks Serene." Raven took the whole tray of chicken pies out using an oven glove and placed it onto the dinning table. Beast Boy pushed in the chair after she sat down.

"I'll make herbal tea for you." Raven nodded and gave him a quick peck.

"Glorious morning to all my friends." Starfire called out when she entered the kitchen with Robin.

"Morning everyone." Robin sniffed in the air. "Hey it smells delicious, what's cooking?"

"Serene made curry chicken pies." Raven answered with a mouthful of food.

"Oh do you put mustard on those things so that they taste nice?" Starfire asked, inducing on awkward silence in the tower.

"Star you can put it if you want to." Robin held the alien princess' hand confidently. "Guys I have something to announce." The others turned around, giving their full attention to the leader. Robin cleared his throat before speaking. "Well uhm…Star and I are officially a couple."

"Dude you finally got the courage to ask her the question!" Beast Boy cheered on. "Congrats to the both of you."

"Finally huh? Starfire has waited till her neck grew long." Raven said with a smirk.

"Has my neck grown long?" Starfire felt her neck with both hands.

"Star it is just an expression. Aw man with BB and Rae, you and Star I'm the only one left." Cyborg whined when he brought the waffles to the table.

"I give my blessings that Bumble Bee would copulate with you soon." Starfire said happily. Cyborg's jaw dropped and silence filled the room again.

"I think she means you two getting together to become a couple." Robin explained.

"Cy do you think there is enough waffles for all of us?" Beast Boy asked to break the silence.

"Sure do. Serene is still making them."

"Dig in everyone." Serene moved the plate of waffles she made onto the dinning table. "Wow what a spread we have here. I didn't know waffle making was such a fun job." Serene said excitedly and grabbed a waffle onto her plate. "Let me have a taste of what I made."

"Serene the pies are great!" Raven told the midwife and took another one.

"Serene do you wish to try the glafok I made?" Starfire offered and the others sweatdropped.

"Er…sure. I'll just have a little-" Starfire rushed to the fridge and threw out the dish in front of the midwife.

"Do taste it. We pull it off like this…" Starfire pulled out a part of the jellyfish-like pink pudding, with a red blob at the centre, and stuffed it into her mouth. "Come try it." Serene pulled out a squishy tentacle and put it into her mouth. Everyone froze and waited for her to throw it up. Instead she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Well Starfire it is quite nice. Bitter at first but when you bite it open it tastes sweet and a little sour. Raven you have to try some." Raven opened her mouth in shock and turned to face Beast Boy.

"Is it some kind of pudding that tricks people into liking Tamaranian food?" Beast Boy asked, trying to help Raven out of it.

"I have no intention of tricking or cheating or lying to anyone." Starfire looked around innocently.

"Do I have to?" Raven asked, looking at the food with disgust.

"Darling you are going to like it I'm sure of that." Serene assured and handed her a portion. Raven brought it to her mouth slowly and popped it in, hoping it would end faster in this way. The three guys (especially BB) prepared for Raven's mad rush to the toilet to throw up but she didn't.

"It's nice." Raven commented and took more shyly.

"I told you you would like it. I have worked with so many pregnant women that I know what they like to eat." Serene smiled but eyed the pudding. "But still don't eat too much of it. I don't know what side effects it has."

"People of Tamaran eat it when bitten by wild dogs of our world, they say it get rids of babies. It is also a delicacy." Starfire explained causing Raven to choke upon hearing what she said.

"I think she meant rabies." Robin corrected for his girlfriend.

"Yes rabies, the rashes yes." The alien clapped her hands together happily. Raven relaxed and slumped into her chair like a sack of potatoes.

"So raby do you want some veggie waffles I made?" Beast Boy joked. Raven glared at him and snatched the waffle over.

"Man these pies are great." Cyborg exclaimed and stretchd his hand to take another one.

"Help yourselves if you like it. I can make more of those. The waffles are nice too." Serene said humbly, taking another waffle.

"Serene do you want mustard in them?" Starfire offered her jumbo yellow bottle.

"No thanks jam will do." The midwife answered politely and spread the jam on her waffle.

(Four hours later)

The Titans sat on the couch to enjoy their TV time. Robin had his arm around Starfire's waist and she her head on his shoulder. Raven sat beside Beast Boy, massaging his right arm which was sore from all the writing. Cyborg returned to the sofa with a plate of chips, while Serene watched the whole show in fascination. In an untimely moment, the alarm went off. This aroused whines and groans from the couch before Robin switched the TV screen to the map of the city.

"What is going on?" Serene asked, not sure of the whole situation.

"This is the alarm. It sounds when the city is in trouble so my dear Beast Boy will have to go protect us." Raven answered before hugging the changeling.

"Serene do you mind getting Raven something to eat later? It is her tea time in two hours and I don't think I will be back by then." Beast Boy requested and Serene nodded. "Do not give Serene any trouble okay?" He stroked her head and smiled.

"I know. Do be careful."

"Mumbo Jumbo is wrecking havoc in the far northern part of the city. Titans let's go!" Robin yelled and all the active Titans ran to the garage.

"So this is when they go out to fight?" Serene asked and continued watching TV programme.

"Yup I'll do the dishes." Raven supported her aching back and waddled to the sink. She hummed a happy tune while scrubbing the plates (especially Starfire's) before wiping them dry.

"Raven I am going to bake a pie later do you want to help out?" Serene turned her head and rested her arm on the sofa.

"Really? I might make a mess out of it."

"I'll show you the ropes." Serene gave her a wink and went to search the cupboards for the ingredients. "I saw a lot of apples in the fridge so I shall make an apple pie. Do they like apple pies?"

"I think everything is fine to us just that it has to be meat free for Beast Boy." Raven replied and dried her hands on a hand towel.

"First we have to dice the apple after peeling them. We will use them for the fillings." Serene handed Raven a few apples for her to peel.

(Many hours later…nighttime)

"They are back!" Raven ran (as fast as she can) excitedly to the garage to welcome the other Titans when she saw the T-car traveling towards the island. Serene followed her, wanting to see the vehicle that Cyborg was so proud of.

(In the garage)

The blue and white car stopped and Cyborg exited. He went to the door behind his seat and helped the changeling out.

"Cy I'm fine. Don't let Raven know about this she'll-"

"I know she will be worried but still you should come with me to the infirmary. Those burns would get inflamed if left untreated." Cyborg looked at Robin for back up.

"I guess we can find a time when Raven is busy then treat the burns on your arms." Robin gave a win-win suggestion.

"Will do, thanks Robin." Beast Boy said gratefully to the leader.

"Beast Boy!" Raven walked clumsily down the stairs and ran towards the changeling. Beast Boy pushed Cyborg away upon seeing Raven enter. He wrapped his uninjured arm around her and kissed the crown of her head. "Did anything go wrong during the mission?" She asked worriedly and looked up at him.

"Nothing's wrong my baby. Did you eat just now? Are you hungry?"

"I didn't eat because I was helping Serene with something. I have a surprise for you." She hugged him back causing him to cringe when she put pressure on his right arm. Raven noticed that and loosened her grip on him. "Beast Boy where does it hurt?" She asked worriedly again, searching his body for any injury.

"Beast Boy I want to have a talk with you, come to my room right now!" Serene said in a commanding tone and left.

"I'll join you for dinner later." Beast Boy gave Raven a kiss on the cheek and left after Serene.

(In Serene's room)

"Serene did I do anything wrong again?" The changeling asked, afraid to write lines again. He moved his left hand to touch his injured arm sadly.

"Stretch out your right arm."

"What? Are you going to whack me with a ruler or something?" Beast Boy started to panic and slowly extended his burned arm. The changeling closed his eyes for the impact to hit when Serene raised her hand. He opened them when he felt the muscles of his right arm tingling. The midwife had placed her palm, which was glowing a warm pink, onto his arm. "How did you know?"

"From your life force of course, felt it weaken by a little. I could also feel the pain and your worry for Raven. These burns are going to hurt a lot if don't treat them." Her hands returned to normal before Serene removed them from Beast Boy's skin.

"It doesn't hurt anymore and hey there aren't any marks left!" Beast Boy exclaimed, examining the spot the scorched flesh was previously. "Raven could heal too but that was before she lost her powers. She could alleviate the pain and close wounds to stop bleeding but you…you can make the wound disappear!" He cried in awe and moved his arm.

"I am next to Azar remember? This is small fry compared to me reviving people." Serene said proudly and smiled. "How did you get so careless to get hurt in battle?" Her smile faded into a stern look.

"I guess my arm was too weak. Mumbo made me jump fire hoops when I was in lion form and I lost footing." Beast Boy answered sheepishly. "Don't tell Raven about it okay, she'll worry if she knows-"

"You are starting to nag when I happen to be the old woman here. Okay I won't tell her but still you have to be careful when you go on missions. What will be of Raven and the baby if something bad was to happen to you? I can't always be here to bail you out you know."

"Yes thank you Serene. Good thing you pulled me away or I think Raven would rip my clothes apart to look for my injuries." The changeling chuckled when he imagined the scene.

"Then let's go down for dinner now before Raven tears her hair." Beast Boy laughed out loudly at her joke when they exited the midwife's room.

(In the kitchen)

"Did Beast Boy get hurt or something?" Raven asked the other Titans again, not trusting their previous answers.

"How many times must you ask Raven? We told you he is fine yet you don't believe us." Cyborg answered, faking anger.

"Oh what is Serene going to do to him?" She paced around, asking no one in particular.

"Just sit down Raven nothing will go wrong." The boy wonder assured. Just then the door leading to the common room swooshed open and the person Raven wanted to see badly entered with the midwife.

"Serene don't blame Beast Boy for anything it isn't his fault." The pregnant girl defended and made her way towards them.

"Woah easy Rae." Beast Boy caught her in his arms. "You are going to hurt yourself if you move about so much. Besides Serene didn't do anything to me so stop worrying."

"Then why did she ask you to her room?" Raven asked the both of them.

"Hah Serene wanted to know what I could eat and what I couldn't. She wanted to know if I could take eggs and milk so I can eat the things she makes." Beast Boy came up with a much convincing situation to pull it off, finishing with a wide smile. Well at least it convinced Raven to stop pursuing the matter.

"All right I told you I have a surprise for you didn't I?" Raven brought him over to the dining table and had him seated. "Ta-da!" She cried when she brought out the freshly baked pie.

"Wow you baked it yourself?" Beast Boy cried out in astonishment. He surveyed the pie from all sides and took a whiff of it. "Wow smells delicious what's inside?"

"This is an apple crumble pie. Serene made it but I did help out." Raven said embarrassedly when she sliced the pie. The sweet aroma of apples filled the kitchen and the fillings seeped out like molten gold. Raven distributed the slices before sitting down to eat her big portion.

"Friends are you sure it is safe? We might end up eating many pies and get baked into a big great pie by the ugly witch Mother Mae-eye. What should we do if it were to happen like the last time?" Starfire suggested, looking at the pie with glowing eyes.

"Darling the pie is safe for consumption. I can eat it first if you doubt my pie." Serene ate her own slice to prove her point.

"One slice makes me drool so much that I wouldn't care even if it really is Mother Mae-eye." Cyborg exclaimed and took a big bite into his slice. "Mmm delicious!"

"Eat more if you want, there is another one that I have yet to bake." Serene smiled when she saw them eating contentedly. Starfire also started eating, unable to resist the sweet aroma.

"Beast Boy do you like it?" Raven asked, hugging his arm hopefully.

"It tastes so nice, makes the work we have to do all worth while." He grinned and fed her.

"Where is the apple that crumbled the pie then?" Starfire looked around, poking her slice with a fork.

"No Star 'apple crumble pie' is its name. The apples are inside see the small chunks you are eating?" Robin indicated, using his fork to dig out the chunks of apple for her.

"Oh so the apple is not evil yes?"

"No Star it is a good apple." Robin started flirting with Starfire, playing with her long hair.

"Forgive me I took the ingredients from the fridge." Serene apologized, informing them of where she got the apples.

"You can take everything you want from the kitchen. Just make yourself home." The metal Titan answered.

"If you need anything just write it in the groceries list over there hanging on the wall. Someone will pick up the tab within a few days and you would have your ingredients to make us more tasty dishes." Beast Boy informed her and smacked his lips in satisfaction.

"Serene can you teach me how to cook? I want to be like you. I want to be able to cook things that Beast Boy likes." Raven requested bashfully.

"Of course my dear. You have such great potential and I wouldn't miss to take in a fast learner." Serene smiled warmly at the dark girl.

"Anything you cook is nice Rae." Beast Boy whispered in her ear and kissed her deeply. "Mmm you taste like apples." He burst into laughter and ended up getting whacked by Raven.

"Oh man too much sweetness in this house. I think I am going to be sick soon…" Cyborg grumbled and felt his forehead.

"What do you think about transferring Bumble Bee to our Tower?" Robin suggested, tapping his cleanly shaved chin. "I think the Titans East would not mind after hearing your reasons."

"Really? Oh thanks man. Alright let's eat!" The idea cheered the metal Titan and his appetite up so Serene baked the other pie in the end.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter. Nothing much to say haha, cya in the next chapter :) 


	29. Stressed Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

A/N: hey guys I know it's a long time since I last updated this story. Last chapter was badly done was I hope this one is fine. School was busy but that's over for now, my holidays are here so I can write now :). Sorry for the really long wait, here's the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29: Stressed Out**

Everyone in the Tower had taken a liking to Serene. The midwife had also enjoyed her stay on Earth were she had new things from and about the Titans.

Robin was more than happy to have Serene around in combat practice. Although she did not actually join in, she was always there to give advices to improve the skills of every individual or suggest battle strategies that they could adopt. This greatly boosted the team's strength and even morale. The boy wonder was pleased that crime rates were decreasing indirectly and that even the changeling liked combat practice now. Serene had become Robin's advisor on many occasions, whether it was bringing down criminals or even preparing surprises for Starfire.

Starfire had found a sister in Serene. The midwife was always ready to volunteer braiding her long red hair with accessories the princess already had. Serene even helped her paint her toenails with the fresh bottle of nail polish that they just bought. The most important reason why the princess loved Serene was how the midwife had enjoyed the times they traveled to the shopping mall.

Serene would accompany Starfire into the sops which she likes and patiently wait till the door of the fitting room open before giving comments on the garment. They would then have a girl time after returning from their shopping trips in which the ladies (just the two of them) would talk about almost everything from things that happened to counseling Starfire about her love life.

In the case of Cyborg, who didn't think Serene would be interested in what he likes (machines and stuff), ended up conducting lessons for the midwife. And he kinda enjoyed that attention very much. Having Serene's eyes sparkle in fascination as he repaired he T-car or made new gadgets filled him with pride. Somehow he took it into account that it proved that he was the 'lady's man'.

Now move over to Raven. Raven benefited the most since Serene came to Earth for her. Not only did she learn about caring for babies, cooking was also an aspect she had improved greatly. Serene was like a mother to her and even though Serene would not say, Raven knew she had long regarded her as a daughter. With Serene around Raven now has company. The midwife would go shopping and strolling with the empath who had opened up to Serene. Beast Boy was grateful for this since Serene could keep a rein over Raven's wild imagination.

Well Beast Boy…Beast Boy's main reason for liking Serene is all about Raven. The dark girl has grown more cheerful since the arrival of the midwife. Raven had also grown more capable, now that she could sew, wash, cook, knit and the changeling was really proud to have a girlfriend like her. He could now choose what he wants to eat from Raven's menu, which consisted of mostly vegetarian dishes (since she created it for him) for three meals (which he requested for more) everyday. The only downside to this was Beast Boy's weight. Having such nice meals made him fatter by the day and it had reached a point of time that Raven refused to cook any extra meals for him.

Another day in Jump City. The folks in the Titans Tower were following the daily routine of their lives. You can smell the aroma of breakfast floating in the air. It is coming from the kitchen, a purple-hair Titan standing at the stove preparing the daily essentials for the whole team. Raven volunteered to cook unless they were eating out since she figured she had too much free time on her hand. Cooking took up most of her time but still she enjoyed it.

Raven stopped and glanced at the clock. 'Almost time.' She thought with a smile. Minutes later, when she had just put her kettle to boil, familiar arms wrapped around her swollen belly and pulled her close.

"Morning darling." He whispered and kissed her neck. The changeling pressed his chest onto her back when she turned her head to return the kiss.

"Morning. Can't you at least have the decency to put a shirt on? The Tower is not a place where there is just you and me." Raven said, eyeing his topless body.

"Yeah but this is a you-and-me moment." He started kissing her neck again. Raven let out soft moans when his palms caressed her big belly. "I love you baby."

"Beast Boy I'm making breakfast. Go put a shirt on, don't disturb me." She elbowed his ribs gently, motioning for him to stop.

"Whatcha cooking?" He rested his chin on her shoulder and asked.

"Breakfast." She answered impatiently. "Go put on a shirt now before Serene or Starfire comes down."

"Yes madam." The changeling saluted, slipped on his shirt and sat at the table. "It is so refreshing to take a bath after combat practice."

"How did it go? Anything that I would want to know?" Raven questioned when she brought his soy milk to the table.

"If I did well can I have dessert later?" Raven was amused when she saw the sparkle in his eyes when Beast Boy mentioned the word 'dessert'.

"You can't eat the dessert I made." She replied haughtily and strode over to the fridge to get syrup and butter. "It's meaty meat pie."

"You're lying to the wrong person Rae. My super sensitive nose can smell the mango pudding in the fridge." Beast Boy tapped his nose proudly.

"You can have the dessert if you did well. I'll check with Robin."

"Feel free to do that. Remember to reserve a pudding for me cause it's gonna be mine." He caught her in his arms and pulled her into his lap. "Just like you."

"Stop teasing me. You are so bad." Raven smiled before giving the changing a peck on his cheeks.

"Friend the waffles you make smell wonderful." Starfire floated into the kitchen and grabbed her mustard bottle.

"Morning Starfire. Want waffles? Or baked potatoes with sour cream?" Raven asked from the stove, stacking up the waffles.

"Yes please I would like the both of them. Excuse me now I shall go fetch the paper of news for Robin."

"Waffles!" Aw man Raven I love ya!" Cyborg exclaimed and hugged the dark girl.

"Dude that's my property." Beast Boy moved over to get Raven back into his arms.

"What property? That sounds so crude. You see me as a collectible?"

"Yeah you are my one and only. Super rare, limited edition girlfriend." Beast Boy rubbed their noses together, getting a smile from Raven.

"You guys are so hard to separate. I'll give 50 bucks if you and Raven don't kiss for a day." Cyborg proposed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Cy but I rather not have that money." Beast Boy kissed Raven and looked into her eyes. "A kiss from Raven is worth much more than that." He grinned from ear to ear when his words turned Raven's face pink.

"Syrup is redundant for the waffles when the two of you are here. You guys are making it too sweet to eat." The metal Titan teased.

"How long have you been standing?" Beast Boy asked in concern, his brows furrowed in a serious manner.

"About half an hour. These padded slippers really help to relieve the pressure on my feet so don't worry about that daddy." She stamped her feet on the spot to prove her point.

"Come sit down." The changeling pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit down.

"Serene said that I should move around more so that I will have a smooth labor." Raven argued back, reaching for the box of cereal.

"Still you shouldn't over exhaust yourself." Serene reasoned, entering the kitchen and taking her seat.

"Morning Serene." The other Titans greeted earning a nod from the midwife.

"Hear that?" Beast Boy added.

"Serene I am not over straining myself it is Beast Boy that is overly cautious!" Raven said loudly.

"Serene drop it." Beast Boy said firmly when the midwife tried to open her mouth. "Rae we are just concerned okay." He dropped his tone and hugged her, with her head on his chest. "Don't throw tantrums like this." Beast Boy stroked her head gently to calm her down.

"I'm sorry." She bowed her head in shame.

"Silly it's alright. Nobody is blaming you."

"I'm sorry Serene, for raising my voice at you." Raven said guiltily.

"It's alright honey I understand." Serene gave her a warm smile. "But I want breakfast right now." The midwife added in a mischievous tone.

"Okay breakfast coming right up." Raven replied in a happy tone and brought out the tray of baked potatoes from the oven.

"What's the commotion about?" A freshly-gelled Robin walked into the kitchen. "Raven are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll get the sour cream and bacon bits."

"Robin here is your paper of news." Starfire floated over and handed Robin the papers.

"Thanks Star." The leader smiled and guided her to her seat.

"I love the breakfast you make Rae especially the waffles." Cyborg smacked his lips in satisfaction.

"Told ya my girlfriend's the best, no one can be as great as her." Beast Boy said proudly and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Hmm bacon bits…interesting combination." Serene commented before putting the piece of potato into her mouth. "Very nice Raven." The dark girl flashed a smile, retrieving the orange juice and milk carton out from the fridge. The changeling caught her again after she turned off the stove.

"Stop moving around will you?" He pulled out her chair and sat her down.

"I'm fine." Raven caressed his hand lovingly, drumming her fingers on his skin.

"Don't make me worry about you alright honey. You know that you-"

"Let's eat!" Raven dropped a pile of waffles on his plate and started eating her own pile of food. The changeling sighed and shook his head disapprovingly.

(Half an hour later)

"Robin Beast Boy told me about his outstanding performance in combat practice today. So…comment." All eyes were on Robin after Raven spoke.

"Er yeah. He is the best among all of us today. You should be proud of him Raven." The leader verified.

"I am so proud of you Beast Boy. As a reward, I shall give you the dessert you asked-"

"Don't bother. I'm full now, be in my room." The changeling stood up and left, leaving a bewildered Raven and confused teammates.

"I…I'll go check if he is alright." Raven muttered and left after him.

(Beast Boy's room)

Beast Boy lay on the bottom bunk and stared at the bottom of the top bunk bed. He closed his eyes and sighed, hoping the uneasiness he was feeling would go away.

"Beast Boy? It's me Raven. Can…can we talk?" Raven's voice came from the door. He frowned upon hearing the worry in her voice.

"Come in." The door slid opened and he pregnant girl waddled in.

"Beast Boy something the matter? Please tell me." She sat beside him sadly.

"It's nothing."

"This isn't nothing. You don't usually storm out of the kitchen like this." Raven placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing alright stop asking."

"Beast Boy…please I want to know. Is it something I did?" He turned to yell back but softened when he realized she was crying. He sighed and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand anyway."

"I don't understand because you haven't told me about it! What's your problem?"

"My problem is that I told you nothing is wrong but you keep bugging me!" He answered hotly, scaring the dark girl.

"It's about me isn't it?" She let out a mock chuckle. "No wonder you say it is nothing…I'm nothing to you isn't it?" She whispered tearfully. Beast Boy remained silent, staring at the floor. Raven nodded, tears streaming down her face. "I guess I am right then. I will take my leave now. I won't bug you anymore." The dark girl walked towards the door with a hand supporting her aching back. Her heart was breaking, with every tear that flowed.

"Rae…" It was his turn to cry now. "Rae don't go." She kept walking, ignoring his hoarse plea. Before she could even touch the door strong arms grabbed her from behind. He could feel her body trembling and she could also feel his. "Please…don't go…I'm sorry." Beast Boy nuzzled her neck gently as he held her.

"I'm sorry too…I did something to anger you didn't I?" She turned to face him, placing both hands on his chest.

"No it's not you. It's just me. I feel so stressed out." Beast Boy rested his head on hers. "You are going to be due soon and I'm afraid…that I can't be a good father. I'm worried about you, the baby, myself and…us."

"Beast Boy you will be a good father I know it." She wiped away his tears with her hand and caressed his cheek.

"How do you know? Maybe our baby will dislike me or something…"

"There won't be such a thing Beast Boy. In the past I was worried about this issue too." Raven placed a hand and rubbed her belly. "I was worried that I can't be a good mother, that I can't give my child happiness. But I know if I have you I will. That's because you are a good father Garfield. I can see it now." She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He held her for a long moment before speaking.

"Thanks Rae, I love you." Beast Boy kissed the crown of her head. "I love you too my baby." He caressed her belly, feeling the warmth that was emitting from within.

"I promise Beast Boy, that I will not be so stubborn to defy you again." She looked up with a smile. "I will try to listen to everything that Papa says." He returned the smile and hugged her.

"Try to? Only that?" Beast Boy asked with a smirk.

"What do you expect? Your girlfriend is well-known for being stubborn." Raven argued and pouted.

"Yeah I guess so. Glad you know that." He joked and laughed. Raven smiled and lay in his arms. She wished to make him smile and was so glad that he wasn't crying anymore. There she laid her head, feeling the warm vibrations of the hearty laugh.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Leave a review if you can. I am planning to write a one-shot, hope to post it soon :) cya guys again in the next chapter. 


	30. False Alarm?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Chapter 30: False Alarm!?**

The crime rate in Jump City had maintained at a low level, with only a few cases every fortnight. Since the Titans had more time for training, fighting crime was taking them lesser time and effort. But low crime does not mean no crime, that's why the Titans are out to fight crime.

The only Titan left in the tower is the mother-to-be, dark Titan. She was having classes with Serene the midwife.

"Now breathe in deeply and then breathe out. Remain calm and do it slowly." Serene moved her hands up and down, motioning Raven to inhale then exhale. "In…and out. In and then out." Raven lay on the bed with her knees bend, inhaling and exhaling according to the midwife's instructions. "Good Raven you are doing very well."

"Really Serene?" The dark girl asked after exhaling. "Then don't forget to tell Beast Boy that." She added with a smile. Serene sat down on her bed and patted her knee gently.

"Be sure to apply these breathing techniques when you are in labor." The midwife rubbed her belly, taking in its size. "Raven you should be due anytime near now. The baby is moving into position already."

"I'm nervous Serene. I hear that childbirth will hurt like hell." Raven admitted and rubbed her belly. Serene placed her hand onto Raven's assuringly and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I will be here with you dear. Yes childbirth will hurt but once the baby is out you will forget all the pain."

"Serene can I have a massage session with you?"

"No not today." Serene shook her head. "Someone has a surprise for you." She gave a wink and rubbed Raven's belly lovingly.

"Huh? Tell me Serene, what surprise does Beast Boy have for me?" Raven shook Serene's hand, begging for her to tell.

"I didn't say it was Beast Boy. You were the one who said it."

"Hey honey I'm home." Beast Boy's voice came from the hallway and not long after, a series of knocks came before the changeling entered.

"Beast Boy what surprise do you have for me?" Raven asked, still lying down on the bed.

"Serene you told her?"

"No no not me. I just told Raven there is a surprise in for her. She was the one who assumed it was you." Serene patted the green Titan on his back. "I know she will like it." She said in his ear before leaving Raven's room.

"So what is it? Show me." The empath asked eagerly.

"What did you learn today?" He moved over to help her up.

"Breathing techniques to be applied during childbirth. Serene said I did really well." Raven rested her head on his chest and said proudly.

"My little Raven is such a good girl." He kissed her nose and wrapped his arms around her.

"I realize I became more childish after being with you and now I know the cause. It's because you always treat me like a baby." She prodded his chest accusingly with a finger.

"Hey nothing's wrong with that. I see you as my little baby, my precious." He gazed into her eyes and rubbed their noses together. Raven smiled and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"You smell alright. I thought you guys went out to fight crime?" She took a whiff at his body.

"Took a bath before I came here darling. Got a surprise for ya remember?" He rocked her body gently.

"What surprise is it? Tell me."

"You'll know it soon. Lie down Rae." He released her and lay her down. He bent her knees and parted her legs then sat in between them.

"Beast Boy what-" He placed a finger to her lips.

"Action speaks louder than words. I won't tell you." Beast Boy placed both palms on her swollen belly and moved in an oval motion.

"Beast Boy you learnt it from Serene?" Raven cried in astonishment.

"What did you think I was doing when you were taking your naps? I took from Serene too you know." He boasted with a grin.

"But I heard from Serene that Azarathian massage is hard to master. The way you do it is just like Serene. It's so nice…" Raven said before closing her eyes.

"Yeah, took me two weeks to learn this but I only learnt how to massage this big tummy of yours. If I were to learn massaging the whole body then I guess even two years would not be enough." He said and applied pressure on her belly.

"Thank you Beast Boy. I really like it very much. So comfortable." She started to moan whenever he applied pressure on her belly.

"Tell me if I pressed too hard alright. I'm so afraid I'll hurt you." Beast Boy smiled, seeing that she really was enjoying it. Raven made soft sounds as his palms caressed her. "Oh Rae stop doing that, you're turning me on."

"But it's so nice. I mean it's-" She moaned again, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"See I told you to stop doing that. I'm telling you it's affecting me."

"How would it affect you if you weren't so perverted?" She purposely let out a few more moans to arouse him.

"Aw Rae what do you want me to do? Stop using your voice to do the magic. You know guys can't take much of this. Beast Boy grumbled, getting turned on.

"Do whatever you were doing before we got together. At most I'll satisfy your needs later." She answered in a playful tone.

"Really you mean it?" His head shot up eagerly.

"See how dirty your mind is. I'm talking about your hunger, I'll cook something nice for you after my little nap."

"Well who wouldn't be with hormones raging yet still a virgin? And to be specific I'm a guy, I really need it." Beast Boy admitted embarrassedly.

"Beast Boy if you need it so badly then go clubbing or whatever to hook up girls. I don't mind it anyway. With your conditions it would be sooo easy."

"Silly girl don't talk like that." He patted her thigh gently. "I'll give my first time to you Rae. I swore to keep my virginity for the girl I am truly meant to be for."

"What for Beast Boy?" Raven sighed and looked away. "I've already lost mine, why keep yours for this unworthy me?" She closed her eyes, not wanting him to see her tears. He moved over to her side and propped her up.

"Rae I'm sorry for bringing this up. Don't cry okay." Beast Boy cooed, taking her into his arms.

"It still hurts to think about the baby's father. I hate myself for not being able to give you–"

"I don't want anything from you. I just want you to let me into your world, to let me be with you. I love you Rae," He rested his head on hers, "I really do." Raven felt wetness on her hair and looked up.

"Beast Boy don't cry alright? I won't say anything more, I won't mention that incident anymore." She dried his tears with her sleeves and cupped his face.

"I'm fine. Just felt like crying whenever I see you cry. Guess I'm getting too emotional." He pulled her head back into his chest. "I love you darling and I'll never let you go." Raven nodded and wrapped her arms around him. They savoured the moment with their eyes closed until Raven jumped and clutched her belly. "Rae something wrong?"

"I don't know-"She was cut off by another jolt of pain. Beast Boy panicked upon seeing her wince with pain.

"I'll go get Serene!" he set her down and ran off to find the midwife. Raven lay on her bed and breathed deeply. She was so scared and nervous at the thought of having a baby now. "Rae Serene's here! I've got her Rae!" Beast Boy dragged Serene in and went to Raven's side. "I'm here for you Rae." He took her hand firmly to calm her down.

"Beast Boy I need you to go out." The midwife ordered and hurried him to the door.

"Rae I'll be outside waiting for you-" Serene closed the door after he exited. The other Titans came up too, unsure what the commotion was about.

"Gee B what's going on?" The metal Titan placed a hand on his shoulder. "You ran into the kitchen, grabbed Serene and ran out without saying a word."

"Raven….she's in labor." Beast Boy squeaked in an unnaturally high voice.

"That's so sudden!" Robin gave Beast Boy a pat on the back. "Don't worry Beast Boy Raven will be fine." The leader assured.

The Titans waited with Beast Boy for twenty minutes whole before the door open to let Serene out.

"Serene how's Raven? Is she in pain? I want to be with her." Beast Boy grabbed the midwife's shoulders anxiously.

"She's fine, don't worry. It's just a false alarm. You can go in to see her now but she's a little tired. Don't be too long, let her rest." The midwife assured and motioned for the other Titans to leave. The changeling peeped into Raven's room and closed the door behind him slowly.

"Beast Boy." Raven called and he quickly moved to her side to take her hand. He wiped away the beads of sweat on her forehead, knowing that she was still having contractions. "I'm sorry to make you worry like that. Serene said that the baby was making bigger movements so it hurt a little more than the usual contractions. I'm sorry Beast Boy I didn't know-" She explained in a weak voice.

"I understand." He rubbed his cheek against the back of her hand. "You must be scared too."

"Yeah I thought the baby was really coming." Raven sighed sadly. "Just a false alarm, like the contractions I felt before."

"Close your eyes Rae, you need that rest. I know you're tired." He slipped into the covers and lay next to her. "I'm here Rae, everything's fine." Beast Boy reassured and cuddled her to sleep.

(Few hours later)

Beast Boy woke up with Raven in his arms. He smiled and stared at her. Watching Raven sleep was something that he had taken a liking to during her pregnancy. He stroked her belly absentmindedly and started thinking. Serene had said that the baby was arriving soon. The thought of the baby arriving scared him yet it excites him. He could imagine himself carrying a little bundle, changing diapers and feeding the baby. His life would then change, having a bigger responsibility. But still it seemed to be full of life and our dear changeling was so looking forward to it.

Beast Boy set Raven down gently, careful not to wake her up. There was an hour left before Raven would wake up and he wanted to get her something to eat, knowing that she would be hungry the moment she wakes up.

"Yo B how's Rae?" Cyborg asked in a concerned voice when the changeling entered the common room.

"Yeah she's fine. Taking a nap now." He added as he rummaged through the cupboards. "I'm gonna get her something to eat." Cyborg could hear the weariness in the changeling's voice.

'Guess the only one that can make Beast Boy so stressed out like that is Raven.' The metal Titan thought to himself and chuckled.

* * *

It was way past dinner time and Raven was still in deep slumber. Beast Boy wanted to go check on her but Serene stopped him, insisting that she was just too tired. Cyborg ate up Raven's portion since it wasn't vegan-friendly. The changeling bid the others goodnight, saying that he was tired. He made his way to Raven's room, feeling a little uneasy.

His facial feature relaxed into a smile when he saw Raven snuggled up warmly in the blankets. Beast Boy changed into his pajamas and cuddled up next to Raven.

Beast Boy did not know how long he slept nor what time it was. Raven was fidgeting in her position and he was awakened when she kicked his thigh. He rubbed his eyes groggily and wrapped an arm around her body, attempting to calm her down from what he assumed to be a nightmare.

But it didn't seem as simple as that. Raven's body was shaking and she was groaning. Beast Boy kicked aside the blankets and propped her up a little.

"Rae! Rae are you alright?" He called out to her and started to panic. Raven moaned and opened her eyes slowly. In the moonlight, he could see the glistening beads of sweat on her face.

"Pain…Beast Boy…baby coming…" Raven mumbled weakly and clutched his arm tightly.

"Don't worry Rae I'll go get Serene now." The changeling said and fumbled out of bed.

"Wait…don't…" Raven called out weakly and held onto his hand. "It might…be a…false alarm." She panted heavily and clutched her tummy.

"How can it be a false alarm? You're hurting so badly now and I know Serene won't mind even if it is a false alarm." He patted her hand gently and ran out of the room shouting for the midwife. Fortunately for Beast Boy, Serene's room was just next to Raven's. He knocked on the door, only which it ended up as banging instead of knocking.

"What's wrong…" Serene trailed off with a yawn and rubbed her eyes groggily.

"Raven..pain…needs you…" Beast Boy shouted incoherently and ran back into Raven's room. Serene got his meaning and hurried over to the dark girl's room. She switched on the light and saw the changeling holding Raven, who was groaning in pain.

"You wait outside. She'll be fine, I've got her." Serene ushered the changeling out.

"Serene then-"

"Yes Beast Boy the baby's coming. Now out you go." She shoved him out of the room. "It will take quite long so you can go back to sleep. The baby would only arrive in the morning."

"Rae I'll be here waiting for you. It's gonna be alright darling." Beast Boy shouted through the door.

"B something wrong? What's with all the noise?" Cyborg yawned and stretched his arms.

"Cy it's real now! Raven's in labor! Oh god what should I do now?" The changeling paces around and ruffled his hair.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed and groaned.

"Oh gosh Cy she's in so much pain. What should I do?" Beast Boy grabbed the metal Titan's shoulders worriedly.

"B she's fine. Labor hurts and this is normal. It will take some time before she starts pushing, why not we go get some coffee first?" Cyborg gave him a brotherly pat on the shoulder and dragged him away.

"No." Beast Boy got out of his arm and said firmly. "I said I'll wait here for her." The changeling leaned against the cold steel wall and stared at Raven door, hoping she would come out soon.

(Five hours later- Raven's room)

"Let's see how far you are dilated." Serene raised Raven's gown and nodded. "Looks like your baby is going to be here soon my dear." The midwife wiped off the perspiration on Raven's face and tucked her purple hair behind her ears.

"Serene it really hurts…oh Azar!" Raven gripped the bedsheet as a contraction hit her. "Beast Boy!" Raven panted and groaned.

"Honey you're doing well. Okay breathe like I taught you. So breathe in," Serene took a deep breathe in, "and out. In…and out." Raven followed Serene and tried to calm herself down. Her sharp intake of breath indicated another wave of contraction.

"Oh Azar!" Raven exclaimed when she felt a hot fluid gushing out.

"Your water broke dear. It's fine don't worry." Serene went to check on Raven's condition again.

"Serene!" Raven gripped the bedsheet in pain.

"You're ready to push now Raven. Your baby is already trying to come out." A book flew and slammed into the wall after Serene finished her sentence. "I think perhaps your baby has gotten some of your powers. It is better if I sealed up the room." Serene walked to the four walls and muttered some enchantment. The changeling grabbed her the moment she stepped out of the room.

"Serene how's Raven? Where's the baby?" Beast Boy shouted in anxiety.

"Raven is ready to start pushing now. But the baby might have some powers so I'm going to seal the room up for everyone's safety. Now please, step aside." Cyborg restrained the changeling before Serene carried out the required spells.

"I wanna go in!" Beast Boy struggled in Cyborg's grip and trashed his arms around.

"The baby will be here soon. Just wait here B." Cyborg tried to talk some sense into him when Serene returned back into Raven's room.

"We have been waiting here for so long already. I wanna go in! Raven's calling for me." Beast Boy struggled out of his grip and headed for the door. He was thrown back by an invisible force before he could even touch the door.

"B ya alright?" Cyborg went to help the changeling up. "Don't bother trying. Serene said she already sealed up the whole room with her powers. Let's just wait outside okay." The metal Titan tried to convince him.

"Beast Boy!" The changeling's ears perked up when Raven cried from the room.

"I need to go in!" Beast Boy ran towards the door, only to be thrown back again.

"B stop it, just remain calm okay." The changeling changed in to a bull and charged towards the door. He was flung into the wall after he hit the barrier.

"Raven I'm coming!" The green Titan ran and rammed into the barrier.

"Beast Boy stop it! You will only hurt yourself. You can't get in anyway why not just wait here and-" Cyborg was cut off in mid-sentence when Beast Boy fell through the barrier. "How did ya-" Beast Boy got up to his feet and made his way for Rave's door.

(Raven's room)

"Serene! It hurts!" Raven gripped the midwife's hand tightly

"Push Raven. Think think, your baby will be out soon. You can do it push." Serene encouraged. The dark girl pushed again after taking in a big breath.

"I can't," Raven shook her head and panted, "I need you…Beast Boy!"

"Raven calm down. Breathe in and push." Raven pushed again the moment she regained her strength. "Yes Raven I can see the baby already. You're doing really well. Okay push!"

"Ahhh!" Raven pushed with all her might and plopped back onto the bed. "Make…it stop…please…" She panted and started crying.

"Raven!" The door opened and then closed before Raven heard his voice. "Oh god! You're bleeding!" All the changeling could smell was blood and he was shocked to see all these.

"Beast…Boy…" She cried weakly and reached out for him. He strode over to take her hand and rubbed it against her cheek.

"How did you get in here?" The midwife demanded.

"Never mind that now Serene. Raven needs me, let me be with her alright. I'm in the room anyway, why bother to get me out?" Beast Boy reasoned and that earned a nod from the midwife. "I'm sorry I'm late Rae." He kissed her cheek lightly and whispered. "I'm here now darling."

"It hurts Beast Boy. It hurts." Raven whimpered as a few more tears leaked out from her eyes.

"Serene can you give her something for the pain? She has loss so much blood and now she's hurting like hell." The changeling said in a commanding voice when Raven squeezed his hand tightly.

"We the people of Azarath undergo childbirth the natural way and I by no means have anything to numb her from the pain of childbirth." Serene said indignantly and held Raven's calves. "Raven dear get ready. Okay push."

"Ahhhh!" Raven cried when she pushed again. "He's ripping me apart…it hurts…" Raven whimpered again. Beast Boy grabbed her hand with both of his and kissed her again.

"Raven just a few good pushes and his head will be out. Okay breathe in and out. You can do it honey. You're doing very well." Serene encouraged as she wiped the sweat on Raven's tired face.

"Rae we're going to see our baby soon. He just needs you to push him out alright. I'm here for you, you can do it." Beast Boy joined in to spur her on. Raven nodded, gritted her teeth and pushed.

"Raven his head is out!" Serene cried joyfully as Raven fell back onto the bed. "It won't hurt so much now, just a few more pushes and he will be in your arms."

"Rae I see his head! He's going to be out soon." Beast Boy allowed Raven to crush his hand every time she pushed. And with a few more pushes, the baby was out.

"Waaah!" The baby's cry rang through the room and Raven lay on her bed, panting.

"Beast Boy do want to cut her umbilical cord?" Serene handed Beast Boy a pair of scissors with a warm smile on her face. The changeling cried when he saw the tiny baby thrashing about.

"Her?" Raven asked weakly.

"It's a girl Raven. She's beautiful." Serene cleaned the baby girl up and wrapped her in a warm pink towel. She then placed the wailing baby on Raven's chest. The baby stopped crying when she felt her mother's warmth. With the help of Beast Boy, Raven sat up with her newborn daughter in her arms. "I'll go inform the others." Serene told them and went out of the room after cleaning up.

"She's so small Beast Boy." Raven whispered before a few more tears fell. Beast Boy sat beside her and wrapped his arms around Raven and their baby girl.

"Her hands are so tiny." Beast Boy exclaimed when the baby grabbed his little finger. "Papa here. You're finally here little fella." He cooed.

"Beast Boy do you want to carry her?" Raven offered with a kind smile.

"M…me ca…carry her?" Beast Boy stuttered and waved his hand to say no. "I can't do it Rae. I'll drop her, I'm so clumsy. She's so small and fragile and I'm so afraid I'll hurt her or-" Beast Boy was flustered and talking non-stop, throwing every reason he could at Raven.

"Are you trying to let me do all the diapers changing and feeding and stuff? Don't shirk your responsibilities alright. You're her papa remember? You have been talking to her for so long I'm sure she recognizes you." Raven said with a smile and moved to make space for the changeling to sit. "Sit down Gar." The changeling sat down and Raven carefully moved the baby in her arms. The moment the little girl left her mother she started to wail and moved her arms about.

"I've got her." Beast Boy held her as gently as he could and adjusted the towel to make her comfortable. His eyes were sparkling with joy when he held his newborn. The baby however, did not seem as comfortable and was still crying. "See Raven she doesn't like me." His ears drooped and he looked sadly at his daughter. He restrained himself from jumping when a tiny hand grabbed his shirt. The infant stopped crying and snuggled into her father's warm chest. She gave a small yawn and closed her eyes slowly. "Rae she's sleeping! Look Raven!" Beast Boy cried excitedly and took her daughter's hand.

"How can she possibly dislike you silly? I think she likes you more than me. She doesn't even want to sleep in my arms." Raven said in a jealous tone.

"Thank you Raven, for giving me such a beautiful girl." Beast Boy kissed the crown of Raven's hair and then he kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love the both of you." The changeling smiled contentedly with Raven leaning on his shoulder and their newborn daughter in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Hey I know this chapter isn't well written but finally I got the story going :) A few more chapters and this story will end. Lastly, very sorry for the super duper long wait. Schoolwork was busy and I had other things to do. Well I do hope I have no more writer's block again, it's frustrating!! Hahas

teakigirl :)


End file.
